


Dance For Me?

by Love_Stylinson



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 57,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Stylinson/pseuds/Love_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a dancer a very good dancer, but he's a perfectionist, insecure, and lonely. He's striving to get this one part that can change his boring life into something huge, he could have his big break, his dream can come true. But his teacher thinks otherwise and tells Louis that he need some motivation. However after a accident it Louis is left in a depressed state and now he  just doesn't even want to do anything with dancing. That's where Harry comes in, after seeing the boy perform for him the day before the accident he can't let Louis throw his dream away, so he helps the boy out. While that happens, feelings and emotions are flying through the air, things are said, feelings are hurt, but they still have each other......Will Louis end up falling in love? Will Harry get Louis to come out of his shell? Will Louis get his part? Read and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Just another Idea i have in mind. want to know if you guys agree, but be warned i haven't thought farther a bit into the plot i just want to know if it's a good starts. Think of it as a prolouge.
> 
> Anyway i know this i late but did anybody else see that Twitter fight with Liam, Louis and Tom. Good god it was smh it was really immature but Liam and Louis were Poppin off and it was crazy. But anyway
> 
> Kudos this ^____^ or comment tell me whatcha think.

Chapter 1: Prologue 

My feet were sore but it was a good kind of sore, my legs ached but it was a wonderful ache. My arms felt like noodles and I really hope that I did good. I finished off with a series of fouettes and I let myself stop in perfect position. I wiped the sweat off my forehead as I looked up at Mr Parks with hopeful eyes. He looked me up and down before tsking at me his mouth set into a frown. Instantly I felt the little hope I had in my chest withered away along with my confidence. 

“Louis that was sloppy those last fouettes were just terrible.” he started, I watched as he ran a hand through his dark black hair and I immediately got tense. Because every time he does that's when the criticizing starts and it was never good. He walked towards me watching me like a hawk, he tapped my foot and tsked.

“Your toes are not pointed enough...I thought we practiced this.” Mr. Parks stated. I let my gaze fall to my toes...I was pretty sure I had my toes pointed the whole time. I heard him sigh before backing up and going over to pick up his bag.

“I just don't know what to do with you Louis.” he said shaking his head. I ran over to him grabbing the back of his shirt, “It wasn't that bad was I was so sure that I had it this time...please just give me a chance.” I cried, tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

Mr. Parks shook his head and turned around, “Listen Louis you are a great dancer you know that, I know, but lately you've lost you're spark Lou...your slipping and I know I'm your teacher but I think you need another perspective.” he stated.

Now I was confused I've been working one on one with him for a while now. Now he's telling me that need more help? And yes there are some things going on outside of the studio but I try to keep it at bay. I sighed before looking up at him again, “So what does that mean for me....am I ever going to get that solo?” I asked softly.

Mr. Parks shook his head once again, “Your just not ready Louis...now lucky for you I have someone that can help you out.” he said. I started to object, I didn't need somebody I barely know try to tell me how to dance...I know how to dance. He raised his hand silencing whatever I was about to say.

“Now he's coming by Friday and you need to be in the studio at two.” Mr. Parks explained.

This wasn't good, that's way to early, “But I have classes then can't yo--”Make it work Lou.” was Mr. Parker said before leaving. Balling my fists I reeled my foot back and kicked my bag across the room. This I ridiculous, why does it feel like everything I do is never good enough. It's always me I can never do anything right and I hate it.

My dad resents me because I'm a dancer.

People at Uni hate me because I'm dancer.

Because I'm a dancer people think I'm gay....which I'm not.

I'm such a perfectionist that I tend to over-think sometimes when I dance.

When I get something wrong I get angry then try to fix so that it sooo precise and perfect that there's no way that I can get it wrong again. However Mr. Parks always finds a way to down my mood, telling me that I need to do this and I need to do that....I just can't win. Why can't he understand that I'm trying, trying so fucking hard that it hurts. Saying that I lost my spark..... and after two years of being here, he still doesn't realize that I never had a spark to begin with.

Rubbing a frustrating hand through my hair I grabbed my bag and hefted on my shoulder. Now I have to go to my music teacher and explain to her why I won't be in her class tomorrow. She doesn't even like me which makes the situation all the more worse.

Like I said I'm never enough...can't please anybody.


	2. Mum&Flashbacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay i just totally realized that Parks is the teachers name for some odd reason when i typed it up it's supposed to be Simon...so I'll go back and change it later but I'm way to sleepy. I was actually gonna wait till i typed up at least half of the third chapter before I post the second one buuuutt i got a comment or two on the first and i just couldn't help myself so here ya go.
> 
> I think for this story I'll go back in forth between P.O.V so this one is in Harry's c: Hope you guys like comment, kudos, 
> 
> Next update will probably be Saturday and if not then Sunday :D

Harry's Pov

I was in the library studying when I got a call from my old dance teacher. I was a bit curious because I quit dancing last year and I didn't know why he was calling. After a minute or so I sighed before getting up and heading over to the dance studio. Mr. Simon had told me to come done so that they could talk and I couldn’t for the life of me figure out what he wanted to talk about. And also judging from his tone that he was not into a good mood.

So walking out of campus I made my way to the other side of of the school. It always amazes me that this school could have this much money to have a whole other building built for just the dancing students. I couldn't help the wonderful memories of this place and all the fun I used have here. Sighing I made my way to the entrance and walking inside the, whole place still smelling like fresh wood and pine-sol.

“Harry Styles you son of bitch.” yelled a voice. Turning around I was ambushed by a flash of red hair, the boy picked me up and span me around in circle. I started laughing, “Hey Ed what's up mate?” I questioned, Ed put me down on the ground before smacking me on the back of my head.

“Where the hell have you've been, we've missed you around here ya know?” Ed said giving me a pointed glare and all I could do was give him a apologetic look.

“Ed you know good and well why I'm not over here as much as I used to.” I said running a hand through my curls.

Ed looked sad for a second, “I know I know but I mean...we still like to see you around Liam has been asking about you lately.” Ed said.

I rolled my eyes, “I see Liam almost everyday in class.” I pointed out. Ed nodded his head, “Yeaahh but it's really not the same and you know what I mean.” he said.

I was going to say something but then Mr. Simon yelled from behind him, “Hey I called you over here for a reason.” he shouted. I looked up at Ed and muttered an apology before walking away towards Mr. Simon office.

Okay so before I walk in there let me tell you the story on why I had to quit dancing. It happened last year when Liam, Ed, Niall, and I went out at a club. We all wanted to celebrate Liam's solo in this play the director was hosting for Christmas, it meant a lot to him and he wanted to share there celebration. Everything was fine you know the usual, party hard, get drunk, make an ass of yourself on the dance floor until we left. There were this group of people waiting by Liam's car and we all knew who they were. These guys were huge homophobes and for the fact that we were dancer didn't help at all.

Anyway they confronted us and started pushing and shoving, calling Niall and I terrible names. Liam wasn't the fighter of our group unless you talked some mad shit about his boy, and that night Liam was already in a bad mood from when some chick spilled her drink all over him. So I wasn't surprise when he threw the first punch, which led into a full out brawl in the parking lot. Niall and I were definitely not the fighting type; Liam and Ed knew that so they told Niall and I to go hide. That's where things went really bad...I remember it like it was yesterday.

Year Ago

“ Hurry up before they see us.” I hissed as I waved my hands frantically from behind the car. I cant believe this was happening, this whole situation is getting out of hand and I haven't had a clue on what to do. I watched as scurried over quickly but before he could make it the car another boy came out of nowhere and grabbed the blonde by his collar.

“Oi look what I found!” hollered as he pushed forward making the blonde fall to the ground.

“You leave him the fuck alone!” Liam yelled as he lunged for the boy. I watched silently as another guy...Kent I think his name was, rush towards Liam knocking him down, “Ah now where do you think your going faggot.” he sneered.

I saw Ed move forward but the boy who had kicked him over onto his back, his foot on the blondes stomach, “Move and I crush his lungs.” Ed instantly stopped. This was getting to serious, these guys weren't just joking around like they usually do, they seriously intended to hurt us. For what reason? Just because he's gay...of course that's always it, and I was getting really tired of people pushing us around like this. So standing up quietly making sure no one saw me, I caught Ed's eyes and nodded at him.

The guy who had Niall down on the ground had his back to me, so when Ed nodded back I jumped on him, successfully pinning him to the ground. Reeling back my fist I punched him in the face a couple of times before getting up. Looking around Ed and Liam were alright, the other guys on the ground, sighing to myself I turned and helped Niall up off the ground.

“You okay?” I asked him. He nodded his head but I could see the tears welling up in his eyes. He was never good with the hate they got sometimes and the only person who could help was Liam. Smiling he brushed 's shirt off before doing the same to his.

Suddenly there was a click coming from someone farthest of the group. No one really noticed him because Liam had knocked him out on the first punch, but right now he was up and he had a gun. My eyes went wide as he aimed it at Niall; it felt it as if everything went slow-mo, I heard Ed running toward the guy to knock him over, Liam screaming me and 's name and me pushing Niall out the way so he wouldn't get hit.

Then after that I ended up on the ground and I felt my pants become wet with something. It was only a second later did I realize that I got shot...in the knee and it fucking hurt. I didn't hear anything else after that, not Liam screaming, Ed's frantic phone call yelling for help, or Niall's crying. All at that moment the only thing I could think of was...

I'm never going to be able to dance again....

Now here I sat in Mr. Simon's office, my mind reeling back into the past. I knew that it wasn't anybody faults on what happened that night, but it took a month to convince all three of them that it wasn't there fault. I was completely devastated when the doctor told me that I couldn't dance anymore, that my knee was completely shattered. Of course they fixed it up and I can walk around normally again, but they strictly told me that I couldn't dance anymore. It was like hell froze over, dancing was everything to me and telling me to stop was like telling me that I couldn't breathe. However after a while I sucked it up and accepted it, though Liam had a hard time doing so. Telling me that he'd quick with me so that I didn't feel alone, but I quickly objected to that because there was no way in hell was I going to stop him for doing something he loved.

And yeah that's the story, I know it sad....tragic really but it's life and I got over so yah. I finally looked up at Simon who was staring me down from his chair. “Are you done reminiscing?” he asked. Sighing I nodded my head....Simon always could see right through me.

“Now I know it's kind of hard for you to be here, but your the only person I could think of that can help this kid.” he started.

“What's the blokes name?” I asked, ready to hurry up and get the hell out of here.

“Louis....Louis Tomlinson...really good but he's stumbling, I really can't explain what's going on with him.” he explained.

I scrunched up my face, I swear I've heard that name before...sounded very familiar. Then I remembered, Louis from Doncaster, he moved here a couple of months ago I believe. “Yah I've seen him around school...didn't know he danced though?” I questioned. I watched Mr. Simon nod his head.

“Now I want you here tomorrow so you can watch him, try and figure out how to fix him because I've done my best.” he said.

“Sure I'll come by no worries Simon.” I said as I stood up from the chair. Great I thought now I have to come here and babysit some guy who can't dance. Huffing a bit I ran a hand through my curls again before leaving his office, and just my luck as soon as I did I ran into Niall.

“Harry!!!” the blonde cried as he pulled me into a tight hug. I couldn't help but smile because Niall was such a cheery person, I mean who couldn't smile around the little leprechaun. “Hey .” I said back, the blonde let me go before stepping back.

I noticed that he was decked out in his jersey and cleats meaning he just got out of practice. “Where's Liam?” I asked as I started to walk towards the entrance door. Niall's smile fell to a frown.

“He's sick today.” the boy said sadly, so that's why he wasn't class today I thought, “I wanted to stay and take care of him but he didn't want me to miss practice.” he added.

“Sooo why are you here?” I asked. Niall stopped to sit on the bench to take off his cleats and put on regular shoes.

“Wait'en on Ed, he promised me some Nandos after he was finished up here.” Niall explained. I was going to say something but was interrupted with Ed's arm being thrown over my shoulder.

“And I promised so here I am, just had to get some music sheet out the studio.” Ed said. Niall beamed before hopping to his feet, converse on, and his green snapback on his head. I smiled at the boys eagerness, then suddenly his blue eyes were turned to me.

“So Harry why exactly are you here?” Niall asked giving me a suspicious glare. I sighed for about the millionth time.

“Simon wanted me to instruct some bloke tomorrow so yeah.” I said lamely. “What's his name?” Niall asked as they walked out the building.

“Louis Tomlinson...I've seen him around but I never talked to him.” I said shrugging my shoulders.

I heard Ed gasped, “Oh man that bloke is amazing at dancing.” he cried. I raised my brows, “Really if he's so good why am I coming over..as Simon says to 'fix' him?” I asked. Ed's face fell a little.

“Yeah he's been kind of off lately I don't know what happened, but the first time he danced and I played for him, it was like...shit I don't even know it was beautiful.” Ed exclaimed. Niall laughed at Ed's poetic way of describing the boy.

“Well I'll be the judge of that tomorrow.” I said, “I'll see you guys later yeah?” he called out as he made his way back to the main building.

“See ya Harry.” Niall yelled.

“Bye curly.” Ed waved.

-

When I made it back to the building I went straight to the music room to get my stuff. I totally forgot that I left my bag here in a rush to get to Simon's office. Turning the corner I stopped when I heard someone crying; peeking over the corner I saw a boy with feathered brown hair, his back against the wall, his blue eyes were looking straight ahead, tears silently falling. I know it was wrong for me to eavesdrop but I couldn't help myself....because this was Louis. The guy I was supposed to be teach tomorrow and I wanted to know why the boy was crying.

“What...did the doctor say?” I heard Louis squeak out.

…...there was silence for a minute, then I saw his face pinch up in anguish.

“C....Cancer?”

“B...But you said...it wasn't serious mum.” he cried, and now I felt really bad because this was none of my business, but I just couldn't turn away from someone so hurt. I watched as the boy slid down the wall, his face not losing that painful look.

“No...No....okay I'll try....love you to mum.” I heard Louis say before sliding his phone off. I watched silently as the boy start to cry and I mean shoulder shaking, hiccuping....just full on sobs and I just wanted go over there and hug him.

Making up my mind I was going to go over there and comfort him but someone beat me to it.

“Louis?.....Lou what happened?” I peeked over the corner again to see a tall tan boy with his dark hair a bit in a quiff, but much more messy, his brown eyes were filled with concern as he crouched down in front of Louis.

“Lou?” I heard him ask.

I didn't stay after that I felt guilty for listening on to the poor boys conversation so I decided to leave. I made my way back to the entrance and to the parking lot. Sliding into my car I sat there for a second and realized that I was crying myself and I didn't know why. It's just that painful and utter despair on that boy's face was just so....so sad.

And at that moment I had this urge to call my mum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you all!!! <3


	3. Had a Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all this lateness but here is chapter three

After Simon gave me the whole lecture on how some bloke is going to try to teach me how to dance. I walked over to my music teacher to give her a heads up on what's going on tomorrow. I rubbed at my face, feeling a headache coming on; to sum this up, she didn't take it very well. Why? Because a) she doesn't like me, b) I was already behind on some work to begin with and c) she really doesn't like me.

So now I'm here standing in front of her as she bitch me out, spit flying from her mouth. Let me tell you, if there is something that I can't stand is people yelling at me. Like you don't have to yell, I'm right here in front of you. Also for the fact that I wasn't in a good mood was not helping the situation in the least.

“You need to be here Saturday to get all this done do you understand?” She quips, her thin gray eyebrows, her mouth set into a thin line. I refrained from rolling my eyes before stiffly nodding me head yes.

“Good, now get out my classroom.” she said as he waved her hand at me. I stood there for minute, just imagining take her tiny little wrist and snapping it in half. Huffing a bit I made turned on my heel and walked out the room. Just when I was about to turn the corner, my phone rang. Digging in my pocket I pulled my phone out to see my moms name flash across the screen. Smiling instantly I slid to answer, “Hey mum.” I said happily. 

It's been awhile since I've talked to mum, and she picked a wonderful time to call. “Hello there Boo, how are you?” she asked, sounding a bit sad.

I leaned against the wall, “What's the matter mum?” I asked. There was silence for a minute before I heard her sigh.

“Went to the doctor today, head's been killing me for while.” she said quietly. Hearing this my heart started to beat faster. Mums been having these headaches for a while now, but she said it wasn't anything serious, just stressed. But I wouldn't really know because I haven't been home since Christmas break.

“What...did the doctor say?” I asked finally, my hands starting to shake.

“They...found a brain tumor....said something about cancer.” she sighed. I nearly dropped my phone when I heard this.

“C....Cancer?” I squeaked. This isn't happening I can't lose my mum, I just can't. After losing my dad, well he didn't die but he doesn't love me. Doesn't care about my mom and I well being, he a total prick, and just a complete asshole. So what is going to happen if mum dies? Who will care for him then?

My entire mind was in a frenzy right now I couldn't lose her, she was the only thing I have left. Nobody else care about me. I felt the tears starting to form in my eyes, and I sniffled a bit.

“B...But you said...it wasn't serious mum.” I nearly cried as I slid down the wall. I could hear my mom sniffling over the phone, which just made me cry even harder. I could barely see anything, my vision was blurry with tears.

“Listen to me Lou, I want you to focus on school, and on your dancing, don't worry about me I'll be alright, ya hear?” she said firmly. I was just about to disagree when she started talking again, “Louis just listen, don't just drop everything your doing and try to come down here because I know that's what your thinking,” she said. “Now like I said before I want you focus on school and do the thing you love alright....I love you Louis.” she finished.

“No...No....okay I'll try....love you to mum.” I said as I tried to catch my breath. Sliding my phone off I let my arms fall to my knees. I hate it when she does that, I know she loves me and I love her to. But she always puts herself first and that is what always worry me. She's sick and she's fretting over me when she should be worrying about herself. After this though I broke down, I couldn't help the sobs that came from my mouth.

“Louis?.....Lou what happened?” I heard footsteps from down the hallway and someones presence standing in front of me.

“Lou?” it was Zayn, I forgot that he stayed for football practice after classes were done with. Looking up slightly to meet his brown eyes, he had this sympathetic look on his face. Holding out his arms I didn't hesitate to fling myself into his arms and cried. Even though he was covered in dirt and sweat I didn't mind. I was just happy that he was here to comfort me. He patted my back and told me it was going to be okay, but I wasn't so sure anymore. Nothing was ever okay when it came to me.

“It's okay Louis, tell me what happened?” Zayn asked softly, running his hands through my hair.

“My mum called...Zayn they f....found...a..t...tumor and I just....I don--”Shh Lou it's alright, come on let's go to the flat and they we can get something to eat...yeah?” Zayne offered as he wiped the tears from my face. I sniffled a bit before nodding my head in agreement, only noticing now that I was bit hungry.

-

After we got back to the flat so that Zayn could change we were on our way to Nandos. I haven't been there in a while and Zayn said he wanted to catch up with me. Claiming that we spend as much time as we used to together, which is true. Between my dancing and his football, plus school, we never talk anymore. 

But now were sitting in a booth next to the window with our menus up. “So how football Z.” I ask absently I looked over the various options for food.

I saw Zayn shrug out the corner of my eye, “It's alright, I swear Niall and I are the only two who can play.” he said simply. 

“Niall? Feel like I've heard that name before.” I mused as I set the menu down. Zayn was still looking at his but he looked over at me.

“Uh he's Liam's boyfriend...I think you had a class with him one time.” he explained. I thought about it for a minute....Liam...Liam...

“Oh now I remember...yah we danced together for a show once I think, had a class practice with him few months ago.” I said.

“So the short blonde kid is Niall right?” I asked. Zayn nodded his head, “Yep that's him, a real good player.” he added.

I sighed as I looked out the window, I've seen Liam and Niall around the studio before. Those two probably had to be the cutest couple ever. Liam adored the other boy so much and it made my heart clench because I wish I had someone like that (other than my mum). Someone that would care for me, and love me and just everything that I imagine.

“Mate your brooding again...that's my thing come on what's going on with you lately.” Zayn asked. 

Looking back to Zayn I was going to say that I didn't want to talk about it when someone yelled said boys name.

Looking up I saw Niall and Ed, “Hey what's up man,” Zayn smiled at Niall. The blonde smiled before taking a seat next to Zayne, while Ed say next to me. 

“Just came here to eat.” Niall said back cheerfully. Zayn laughed, “Of course.” he said with a roll of his eyes. 

“Hey Louis how ya been?” Ed asked as he turned to me. I gave the ginger a wary smile, I couldn't remember the last time he played for me. “Fine, how about you Ed.” I said trying not to sound uninteresting.

He laughed before slapping me on the back, “Been great mate I never you see anymore at the studio.” he said.

“Wait you guys know each other.” Niall piped up from across them. I turned back to the blonde, “Um yah, he plays the piano for the dancers.” I said. Niall nodded his head, making an 'o' with his mouth, “So your Louis right?” he asked me. I nodded my head, he held out his hand and I shook it. “Niall Horan.” he smiled.

“Aka human black hole.” Zayn coughed making Ed laugh. I watched Niall slap Zayn on the back of his head.

“Ass.” he muttered with a smirk. “Anyway...” Ed said rolling his eyes as he turned back to me, “Heard your getting a mentor.” he said. I rolled my eyes before huffing at the what he just said, I still wasn't keen on having someone teaching me.

“Yeah apparently.” I muttered.

“A mentor for what?” Zayn asked, “Your liked the best dancer ever.” he said. I was just about to say something when Ed shot up from his seat. “Aw shit.” he grumbled before searching his pocket for keys.

“Something wrong mate?” Niall asked not even looking at Ed but at his menu and I just realized something. Who invited them to sit with us? I mean I don't care but isn't that a bit rude?

“I totally forgot that I had to go back to the studio tonight...dammit wear are my keys.” he muttered. 

“Hey but you promised me food.” Niall whined now looking up at Ed. I couldn't help but giggle a bit, because Niall was so concerned about his food. “Found'em.” he cried. I looked up at Ed with his keys in his hands, “I gotta go mate, I'll catch ya later.” he said.

“But whose gonna pay?” Niall asked.

Ed waved him off, “Just tell Harry to pay and I'll pay him back later.” he said. I sat there and watched the whole thing, it was so weird. I mean I'm not used to having people around me like this, just Zayn and the dancers, but you can barely count them. Anyway....who the hell is Harry. 

“Ah Harry's here?” Zayn asked his eyebrows raised. Niall nodded his head, “Yah he called a couple of minutes before we got here...said he didn't feel like being alone or something, so Ed invited him with us.” he explained.

I looked at Zayn and Niall, “Whose Harry?” I asked confused on who there were talking about.

I heard someone clear there throat, “I'm Harry.” I turned to look at the sound. There stood a tall, curly-haired boy with a dimpled smile on his face, his green eyes trained on me. I mouth nearly dropped to the table, this guy was fucking hot. Holy shit what the hell I'm thinking, I'm not gay so I shouldn't be thinking this...but Jesus.

“Harry Ed ditched me so you gotta pay for me.” Niall whined. But Harry wasn't listening he was to busy staring at me...which was making me a little bit nervous for some reason...I dare say there butterflies flying around in my stomach. 

“Um...hi.” I said awkwardly holding out my hand. He didn't do anything but blinking his smile was back in place, before his large hand encased my tiny one. The butterflies in my stomach got worse at the contact, and now I could feel my cheek heating up at the touch.

“I'm Lo--”Louis...right?” Harry beat me to....how does he even know me? I think he got the look that I had on my face.

“Um I think we have a class together...English.” Harry said. And I just nodded my head, not really sure, because I usually sleep in English.

“Sooo breaking the awkward tension...I'm ready to order.” Niall drawled as he waved over the waiter.

This made me laugh a bit, “Yah I'm quite starved, especially after that practice.” Zayn said.

“Fucking brutal really.” Niall grumbled as he ordered his food. I felt Harry slide in next to me, and my whole body tensed because his smell just went right up my nose. He smelled amazing and I couldn't help but inhale it a bit. 

-

After a couple of minute the food came and everyone was eating and chatting. It felt weird I honestly don't have that many friends, like I said it's usually just Zayn. But here I am sitting around the table with two new people. Everything was fine, Niall literally inhaling his food, Zayn bitching at him, saying that he's gonna have to run all that off in practice tomorrow, and Harry joking and laughing, sometimes getting me to laugh to.

Like I said everything was fine until Zayn brought the mentor thing up again. I was hoping when Ed cut him off that he would leave it alone, but obviously not. So now everyone was looking at me, including Harry, his green eyes sparkling at me.

“Well um Simon thinks that I need someone to help me.” I muttered. Zayn looked at him questioningly.

“Really, but your really good I've seen y--”Yah yah I know but Simon told me that I've lost my spark or some shit like that.” I grumbled. 

“Hmm there's nothing wrong with a little help though.” Niall piped. “Zayn here had to help me with some stuff even though I played since high school.” he said. I huffed still annoyed at the situation, I don't need help.

“I don't some idiot telling me how to dance.” I hissed, “And if Simon would just give me a fucking chance maybe I—My rant was interrupted by my phone ringing, sighing I dug it out of my pocket to see my mums name flashing on the screen again. Breath hitching I could already feel the tears building up in my eyes. I nudge Harry to let me out and when he moved I rushed outside.

-

Harry P.o.v

After calling my mum and talking to her for about an hour or two I was feeling a bit lonely. I couldn't hang with Liam since he was sick, I didn't want to intrude on Niall and Ed dinner but I really didn't feel like going back to my flat. So I called Ed and asked if could crash with them for the night. Pulling up into Nandos I spotted the Niall and Ed in the back booth where they usually sit when they come here. I sat down next to Ed, knowing Niall he's probably going to need all the room for his food.

“What made you want to come out mate.” Niall asked. I shrugged, “Didn't feel like being alone.” I muttered.

“You need to get laid Harry, I'm tired of your depressed moods sometimes.” the blonde said rolling his eyes.

“It's alright curly, if it makes you feel any better I haven't been laid in a good week.” Ed said. This made Niall laugh,

“Yah and when was the last time you got laid Harry?” Niall questioned. I scowled, “Doesn't matter.” I huffed. I ignored the blondes laugh.

“You need to get yourself out there again Haz just because what's his..face--”Michael” I interrupted. Niall waved me off, “Just because Michael broke it off we you doesn't mean every guy you date is going to be like that.” he explained.

“Mhm...right.” I grumbled.

“Such a wonderful conversation.” Ed said sarcastically. I know Niall was right, but after that last break up I haven’t been going out lately. Michael and I dated for a long time, but it wasn't till after the accident...maybe a month or so he broke it off. Saying some shit about how I'm not the same anymore...complete crap. Anyway I didn't want, nor am I looking for someone to date right now, even though I have plenty of time left on my hands, since I can't dance.

“I'm going to loo, I'll be back.” I said.

-

After I was done I noticed that Ed and Niall wasn't at the table anymore. Looking around I noticed the blonde sitting at booth by the window. Walking over I caught the end of the conversation, asking who Harry was. I also recognized that voice, it was Louis, I also noticed Zayn was sitting there.

Clearing my throat I tried to get the laugh that bubbling up to stop, because the look of confusion on Louis face was really cute. “I'm Harry.” I said, everyone turned to look at me, but my eyes were trained on Louis. This was the boy that was sobbing his eyes out in the hallway, he looked fine now, but I could still see some traces of sadness in those blue eyes of his. I notice that he was staring me down, from head to toe....was he checking me out? I wasn't sure, but then he let out a tentative hi, and I just had this urge to snuggling into his neck; he was just so cute. He was about to open his mouth to state his name but I beat him to it.

“Louis...right?” I asked as I shook his small hand, everything about this boy screamed feminine, and there was nothing wrong with that because it looked good. He was giving me this look that says how-the-fuck-do-you-know-me. So in that second I realized that he was in my English class, but he usually sleeps.

Niall said something about food so I just sat down next to him, I could feel him tense up next to me. I didn't know why he should be on edge around me, since I've never really talked to him before. But maybe he just wasn't used to new people I guess. But after a while everyone kind of just fell back ya know, we just talked about anything and everything. Zayn and I bitching about Ms. Price and how she's a terrible match teacher, me telling some jokes, making Louis laugh (which is the cutest thing I'd ever seen really). 

However things went down when Zayn mentioned something about a mentor to Louis. I literally saw the boy bristle with annoyance and anger, his blue eyes flashing. Suddenly I had this weird sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. He started ranting on how Simon told him that he needed help with his dancing. Then Niall piped in that everyone needs help one in a while. However Louis continued on saying that he didn't need some idiot teaching him how to dance, and I kind of took offense to that. I mean I know he doesn't know that I'm the one teaching him but, how can judge someone without meeting them...well properly I guess you can say in this case.

Then he was starting to go on about how Simon never gives him chance, but then he stopped mid-rant when his phone started to ring. I looked up to noticed Niall blatantly staring at me with this look on his face. I turned to look at Louis, and there it was; that look of complete sadness was cast over his face again. He looked at me for a split second and I could already see the tears building in his eyes, he made a motion for me to move...so I did.

Once he was gone I looked to Zayn, “Is...he alright?” I asked. Zayn shook his head, “Louis is going through some things...personal stuff, not my place to say.” and I nodded full understanding.

“So um I'm guessing Simon didn't Louis that you were going to be his mentor huh?” Niall said. I sighed, if that was the way Louis felt about this whole mentor thing, I wasn't sure I wanted to do it. I mean the boy was hell-bent on not going through with it.

“What...I'm confused?” Zayn said looking at Niall and then to me. Niall took a breath before turning to Zayn.

“Okay so apparently Simon (there studio manager) thinks that Louis lost his passion to dance right,” Niall started to explain and Zayn nodded his head. “Soo he called in Harry because he used to dance there (a real good dancer) before the accident.” the blonde went on. “Accident?” Zayn interrupted.

Niall looked at me and I just nodded, “Yah so Harry got shot in the knee...protecting me, which I'm still grateful for, about like what a year ago,” Niall said, “So Simon called Harry because he was the best dancer there, to rekindle Louis passion for dancing.” he said. Zayn looked at me and shrugged, “Just give a heads up, he's going to be begging for your forgiveness tomorrow when he finds out.” the tan boy said.

“I'll just talk to him tomorrow when we get to the studio.” I muttered, because right now that kind of the last thing on my mind. I was a bit worried about Louis because he still hadn't come back inside yet. I really hope everything was okay with him. Suddenly like magic he came back to the table, his eyes a bit puffy and red.

“Z...Zayn can we go.” he asked softly. Zayn looked up from his phone with sympathetic look, “Actually were gonna have to make some stops, Perrie wants to come over an—I watched Louis closely as he rolled his eyes at Zayn, “Never mind I'll just walk.” he mumbled. Zayn was just about to open his mouth but I beat him to it.

“I'll take you....I mean if ya want.” I offered. He looked at me for a minute before nodded his head, he looked hesitant, like he wasn't sure that he should trust me or not. I mean we did just meet today, I wouldn't expect him to trust me. 

“I promise I won't kidnap you.” I smiled cheekily, which cause him to crack a smile. “Are you sure mate, I mean I can tell Perrie--”No...you've been talking about her for the past week....go see her, I'll be fine.” Louis said.

“Alright mates, Harry you still paying?” Niall asked already getting out his seat. I rolled my eyes at him, “Yah but you and Ed owe me.” I said, the blonde just nodded his head before yelling a goodbye. Zayn put some money on the table before hugging Louis, he told me bye before followed Niall out the door.

So now I was sitting and staring up at Louis, who was looking down at his feet. I sighed I just wanted to go over there and hug him. “Ah you ready Louis?” I asked sliding out of the booth. I saw a jerky nod of his head before I led the way to the door. When we got to me car I opened the door for him and he looked at me like I was crazy. I blushed because that was a habit of mine, for anyone that I kind of like...manners are everything.

“Um thank you.” Louis muttered as he got in. As I shut the door I mentally berated myself for doing that. Running a hand through my hair I walked around the other side and got in. Starting the car up I took my chance to look at Louis to see him staring directly out the window, his face void of emotions.

Only his eyes were telling me on how hectic everything really was. But before I pulled out I turned slightly to face him. 

“Um not to be nosy or anything...but are you okay?” I asked. Louis looked at me and I flinched because he was obviously not alright.

“F....Fine just...some stuff going on.” he said quietly and I nodded my head, but I still felt like I didn't accomplish anything.

“Well...um if you need...like talk or whatever I'm here.....even though we just met but I mean you never know wh—Louis was giggling and it made me stop all the babbling I was doing. I took a minute to look at him and all the pain was erased from his face, just this happy look and I my heart nearly melted.

“Thank you Harry...um I'll keep that in mind.” he said his eyes catching mine, and I could feel my face going red...and so was his.

“Aha..right.” I laughed nervously. He gave me a small smile and I wasn't sure I was going to make it to his flat alive.

Especially if he kept smiling like that.

-


	4. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heres Chapter four finally, uh I'm know I'm a bit late but i replied back to all the comments I've gotten so yeah, It was for this story and bruised. Next update for both stories will hopefully be tomorrow but until then comments!!! kudos!!! cc:

Chapter 4: The Next Day

Louis P.o.v

I don't know why I agreed for Harry to take me home, because well...I honestly didn't know him like that. But I didn't want Zayn to cancel his plans with Perrie, he's been talking about her for the past week and he really missed her. So who was I to fuck up his plans, so I just let Harry take me. The bloke even held the door out for me to get in. I could tell that he was a bit embarrassed because his face was really red. I squeaked out a thank you before climbing inside his sleek mustang. Now I'm in his car, sitting quietly as he drove me to me and Zayn's flat. I was just carelessly looking out the window, my thoughts scattered. When Harry said something....asked me if I was alright. I looked over to him to see him watching me from the corner of his eyes.

“F....Fine just...some stuff going on.” I answered quietly. He nodded his head at me before looking back at the road. After a while he started tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, his red lips caught between his teeth.

“Well...um if you need...like talk or whatever I'm here.....even though we just met but I mean you never know wh—I cut him off with a small giggle, because the way he was so flustered was probably the cutest thing I'd ever seen. It was nice that Harry was concerned, but it confused me as to why? I mean I've known him for what two hours now.

My face started to turn red, “Thank you Harry...um I'll keep that in mind.” I replied as I looked down at my lap. I heard him laugh a bit nervously before giving me a smile, and I returned it because I noticed he had dimples.

So cute!!!!

After a good five minutes Harry pulled up into one of the space in front of my flat. I grabbed my bag from the back and I made my way to open the door before a hand was on my shoulder. Turning back I saw Harry holding out a slip of paper, cocking my head to the side I stared at him.

“My number....just whenever...yah.” he ended lamely. I stared at him for a good minute before taking the paper from his hands.

“Thanks I'll...text you later I guess.” I said before getting out the car. I waved at him before opening the door and going inside. As soon as I did I went straight to the studio room. Now see before you start asking how in the hell you have a mini-studio in your flat when your only a college student...with no job no less.

Let's just say that Zayn's is really well off, like he get's anything he wants pretty much. So to make sure his life was as comfortable his parents bought him a three-bedroom flat, with two bathrooms, a nice kitchen, living and a sick ass balcony. Zayn and I have been friends since forever and when he asked me to room with him, I couldn't say no. However my favorite place was the studio, although it might've been small, it had mirrors, wooden floor and everything. It even had a small window in the far back, with a window seat. I usually sit there and stare out to the back where a lake is, and just think.

Zayn tells me that I need to stop thinking and 'brooding' and have some fun. But the thing is I used to be fun, all I ever did was party and drink, get fucked up like college kids do. But after the fall out with my dad, and the recent things going on with my mom, I'm just not up to it anymore. Running a hand through my hair I walked into the studio and turned the lights on. I smiled when I saw the mirrors lining on the wall, the bar in the far corner...now this...this is where I belong. Dancing is the one thing that keeps me going, I love hearing people say that I'm good dancer but it's not because I'm conceited or anything. It's just that I feel like I'm not as worthless as I thought I am, that I was put here for the sole reason to dance.

Changing my clothes quickly and rifling through my bag to get my shoes, I walked over and hooked my I-Pod up to the speakers. Pressing play I put it on shuffle, liking the way I can switch my moves by the different songs that play. The first song that came on was Lego House, and I personally love this one, such a perfect song to what I'm feeling right now. 

I positioned myself and then let the music take me away, my steps on point, perfection...passion.

-

Zayn's P.o.v

After taking Perrie out and having dinner with her, I made my way back to the flat. Walking inside I could hear the music coming from the studio and sighed because I knew for a fact that Louis was in there. Even though it was two in the morning, Louis would stay in there for hours just dancing. Then he would pass out on that damn window seat. I dropped my bag by the couch then I made my way to the studio.

Pushing the door open, I was met with some classical playing from Louis' I-Pod and said boy bundled up on the window seat. Shaking my head I walked over and picked him. It always amazes me at how light Louis was to pick up. I made my way to his room and set him down on the bed, making sure to take his shoes off and placing them on the floor. Making sure that he looked comfortable I went back to the studio to get his clothes, because knowing him he probably just through his clothes in the corner somewhere.

And lo and behold there his clothes was, stuffed in the corner. Rolling my eyes I picked them up, but stopped when I saw a piece of paper fall to the ground. Picking it up I looked at it, and smiled. It had Harry's named scrawled on it and his number under it. 

I was definitely going to have fun with this in the morning.

-

Louis P.o.v

In the morning I found myself in my room and I smiled a bit. Bless Zayn he was such a sweetheart sometimes, I can't count the many times he's carried me to my room. Stretching a bit I yawned before sitting up, wiping sleepily at my eyes. I got out bed and walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After I was done I put a simple blue tee shirt and some skinny's on; walked into my closet to grab my gray beanie...to lazy to fix my hair. I walked back to my room and picked my shoes up and made my way out the room and to the studio. I grabbed my bag and put my shoes in there, and everything else I need ed for today. Sigh, I really wasn't up to this little 'session' today, I mean I know I haven't met the guy yet but I'm still not keen on someone telling me what to do. I looked around to make sure I wasn't missing anything, spotting my phone I grabbed it before making my way out. I walked into the kitchen to see Zayn eating a bowl of cereal.

“Morning Z.” I said as I made myself a bowl. He looked up with a smirk on his face, “Hey Lou.” he answered.

I looked at him curiously, “What's with the look?” I questioned. He didn't say anything but that smirk stayed on his face, and it was really annoying me.

“Whaaattt?” I whined crossing my arms over my chest. Zayn swiveled around in his chair, before stopping to face me.

“Harry....huh?” he asked. I gave him a confused look, “What are you talking about?” I asked.

Zayn just laughed before digging in his pocket and slapped the little slip of paper on the table, his smirk never falling from his lips.

My mouth dropped....how the hell did he find that? “What—how...huh?” I asked stupidly. Zayn rolled his eyes.

“You should really stop leaving your dirty clothes in the studio.” he said shrugging his shoulders. 

“I fell asleep...” I said, “I totally forgot about putting Harry's number in my phone. Pulling it out I quickly typed in his number.

“So asking for numbers on the first date hmmm, did he kiss you when he drop ya off last night?” Zayn asked. My face turned red at the comment, Zayn can be a sweetheart sometimes, but he's also an asshole when he wants to be.

“First of I'm not gay.” I stated and Zayn started to laugh, “Pfff Okay.” he said. Glaring at him I continued, “And second I've only know the guy for a couple of hours.” I said, “And lastly someone as hot as him wouldn't be gay.” My eyes widened at what I just said, Zayn gave me a knowing look.

“Hot?” he questioned. I glared even though my cheeks were on fire, “Such a ass...I swear.” I grumbled under my breath.

“Now come on Lou, it's okay if you like him, he's seems like a good bloke.” Zayn said. I rolled my eyes, “Plus he was kind of worried about you when you left the booth for a while yesterday.” he added. I turned back, so Harry knew something was up with me before he even drove me home. I let this sink in my head, I honestly didn't know Harry like that...but he did seem like a nice guy and his ass—

Stop....I really shouldn't be thinking about this.

“Oh yah is everything okay with your mom, I know I asked yesterday bu—I cut him off, “She said she's going into surgery...uh I wanted to go but she wanted me to stay here..focus ya know?” I said quietly, remembering the conversation my mum and I had last night. I know she tells me not to worry but I just can't help it, she's my mum.

“Everything will be alright Lou, you'll see, your mums tough she'll pull through.” Zayn said as he got up to give me a hug, “Now come on so you can go see your boyfriend.” he said poking me on the nose.

“He's not my boyfriend!!” I yelled, trying to hit but he ran out the way just in time.

-

I ended up driving to campus today because something was going on with Zayn's car, which meant that he had to tag with me. Usually we drive separately because I have dance and Zayn has football practice, but I was sure that someone will give him a ride later. Parking I grabbed my bag from the back before getting out.

“Louis!!!” I turned to see Harry's bright smiling face running up to catch up with me. Zayn nudged me in my ribs before a smirk appeared on his face. I mentally flicked him off before I looked back over to Harry.

“Um..hey Harry.” I said cautiously as he came up to us. His smile never left his face and I couldn't help but feel the little flutter of my heart. Jesus Christ...this boy is going to be the death of me I thought. I watched as his gaze traveled to Zayn, “Hey Zayn, nice to see you again.” Harry said cheerfully.

“Not as happy as Louis...”Zayn muttered under his breath. Harry gave him a weird look, “Anyway....Zayn don't you have a meeting or something this morning.” I interrupted him giving him a pointed look. 

“Shit your right, I'll catch you later Lou and see ya around Harry.” Zayn called as he hurried off to the gym. 

Well now I'm alone with Harry and I could feel him staring at me so I looked at him from the corner of my eyes. Oh God he was staring right at me, I hope there's nothing on my face. “Um are you okay?” I asked quietly.

Harry blushed before looking away, “Uh..nothing...your just really pre--”Harry mate what's up?” I heard someone yell from across the parking lot. Turning I saw Liam and Niall walking towards us, I noticed the blondes face was really red.

“Hey Niall, Liam I see your doing better.” Harry said as he gave the boy a hug.

“Yah just a little cold noting serious.” Liam replied.

“Is there a reason why your face is so red?” Harry asked. I watched Niall and Liam go red, and I think Harry noticed it. “Nevermind.” he said shaking his head and I laughed a bit. Liam noticed me, “Louis? Mate I haven't seen you in a while, what happened we used to have class together?” Liam said. I scratched the back of my head embarrassed a bit.

“Oh um I'm been taking some private lesson with Simon....actually I have to go in early today, Simon recommended some idiot to 'teach' me how to dance.” I said a bit angry. Liam's thick eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“But your really good.” he said. I gave him a well-duh look, because I was a good dancer...Simon is just being a prick.

We all started walking to the entrance, “So do you know who your mentor is?” Liam asked as he held the door for us.

“Not really all I know is that he used to dance there, but something happened I guess and he left.” I said, “Simon said he was really good, but I don't understand if he was that good...why did he leave ya know?” I said.

I noticed that everyone got quiet, and I saw Liam open his mouth to say something but Niall beat him to it.

“Well....everyone has there reasons right?” the blonde said. I just shrugged, I really could care less about this guy...honestly...but from the way they were looking at me it felt like they weren’t telling me something.

I was going to say something but the bell rang and we all had to go to class. “I'll catch you guys later.” Niall said as he took Liam's hand and led him down the hallway. I watched them leave, still curious as to why they were acting like that. I heard someone clear there throat and I turned back to see Harry looking at me.

“We should get to class.” he said, and I noticed he seemed a bit put off. “We have class together?” I questioned.

He nodded his had stiffly, “Harry are you okay?” I asked reaching out to touch his shoulder, but he flinched away from me.

“Fine...let's just go yeah?” he said before starting to walk away. I stood there for a minute trying to figure out why he was acting like this. I shook my head, I don't need to worry about him, I barely know the guy. If he had a problem with me then that's him.

-

Harry's P.o.v

Last night was pretty amazing and I couldn't for the life of me get that Louis boy out of my head. He was just so damn pretty, I just wanted to kiss his face, shower him in love, take his breath away...just everything. I couldn't believe I gave him my number, I really hope he doesn't think I'm being to straightforward. I didn't even know if he was gay or not, I sighed as I drove to school. I really hoped that I see him again, I hope that I can just talk with him, get to know him better ya know? Pulling into the campus I parked my car and got out. Soon as I did I noticed Louis and Zayn walking towards the entrance. I ran up to them I noticed that Louis was staring at me with this look, but I wasn't sure if was good look or a bad one. Anyway I greeted them and Zayn said something under his breath which I definitely caught, making Louis blush. I smirked, he was so fucking cute. He asked Zayn about some meeting and the tan boy took off, saying that he'd see us later. Minutes later Niall and Liam came up, the blonde all red-face and I was pretty sure what they were doing before they got out the car.

After talking for a minute we all made our way to the entrance. Liam asked Louis about his dancing lessons and why he wasn't in his class anymore. I wasn't really listening to what they were talking about, to focused on Louis pretty lips. I caught Niall's eyes and he smirked at me before raising a blonde brow. However I was brought back to the conversation when Liam mentioned Louis' mentor and the other boys face formed into annoyance.

Louis started to talking about how Simon didn't really tell who his mentor, but Louis did start talking about how the guy (me) pretty much stopped. He was curious as to why someone so good (me) at dancing that they would just quit. And don't hate me, but I was started to get a bit offended, because who was Louis to judge. He doesn't know my story, he doesn't know not a damn thing on what happened and why I had to quit. I saw Liam open his mouth to say something as he looked at me with a worried look, but Niall beat him to it.

“Well....everyone has there reasons right?” the blonde said. I started to chew on my lip, stopping myself from saying something that I would regret later. No one said anything, but the bell gave a shrill and Niall Liam took off down the hallway leaving me with Louis. I watched him turn to me, he asked me if I was alright. He tried touching my shoulder but I shrugged him off, telling him that we should get to class.

I started to walk, knowing that he would follow. Now I feel like a dick, because the look in Louis eyes when I completely ignored him killed me. It reminded me of when he was talking on the phone. Sighing I rubbed at my face, this afternoon is going to be a bitch. When Louis finds out.....I thought.

Zayn's words circled my head....“Just give a heads up, he's going to be begging for your forgiveness tomorrow when he finds out.” 

 

-


	5. Your My Mentor!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fufufu You guys are going to kill me c:  
> Here it is Chapter five...enjooyyyy!! <3

Chapter 5: Your My Mentor?

Harry P.o.v

I've been on edge all day and everyone pretty much noticed it. After the little incident this morning I just completely ignored Louis, I think I kind of hurt his feelings. I wanted to say something to him, I really wanted to tell him about me being his mentor, but I think it would make the situation worse. 

It was finally lunch when all of were sitting down eating. It was a bit weird because it was just usually Liam, Niall, and I, and sometimes Ed when he came to school. But now there were two new addition, Zayn and Louis. It was a bit weird because he noticed Louis but never talked to him, and Zayn was on the football team with Niall which the blonde mentioned but I never really knew him. Now after hanging out with them, they just kind of clicked with everyone else. I sighed before checking my watch, I had to leave early to get to Simon's office. Looking up I noticed Louis was just pushing his food around on his tray, he's been quiet since lunch started.

I was going to ask him if he was alright but Zayn beat me to it, “Lou you alright mate, ya haven't touched your food?” he voiced his concern. Everyone's conversation stopped to turn to look at Louis, his face going red at the attention. I watched him closely, trying to figure out what was up, I had a feeling it had to do with me giving him the cold shoulder; however I felt like that it was deeper than that, something more personal.

“It's nothing, don't worry about it.” Louis answered giving us a reassured smile. I stared at him, knowing full well that it just wasn't nothing, it was definitely something and I wanted to know. He caught me staring and he blushed before looking down at his tray again. I felt my heart skip, he was damn adorable sometimes and I know I should be concerned by the fact that something is wrong with him, I just couldn't help it. I huffed I didn't even know if Louis was gay or not and that frustrated me because; he sometimes blushes when he catches me staring, last night he let me give him my number even though we only knew each other for like two hours.

I can't just go up to him and proclaim that I like him, when we don't even know each other. To top all that if he'd wouldn't want to get to know me after he finds out that I'm his fucking mentor. He'd probably avoid me like the damn plague or something. Life sucks I thought as I stood up, “Guy's I see ya later.” I said grabbing my bag from under the table. Everyone said there goodbyes, all knowing what's about to happen. I saw Louis giving me a questioning look from the table, “Just got some work to do, don't worry Lou.” I said half teasing him a bit. All the boys laughed a bit at Louis reaction, his face turning red.

I gave one last waved before moving on and out the cafeteria. I made my way swiftly to my locker shoving some books inside, after that I started to walk towards the studio building. I tried to walk fast because I knew that Louis would be there shortly. 

Finally the entrance building came into view and I pushed the door open. “Harry how are you?” came a peppy voice. Looking up I saw Danielle behind the counter where she always been. I smiled as I walked around to give her a hug, I really haven't seen her much since I stopped coming here.

“Hey Dani and I'm fine how about you?” I asked. She smiled back at me before rolling her eyes, “Simon's been PMSing all day...I feel bad for the lowerclass-men.” she sighed. I pinched the bridge of my nose, I really wasn't in the mood to deal with Simon's attitude. 

“Lovely just what I needed.” I said sarcastically. Danielle laughed, “So why are you here anyway...I mean I thoug--”Simon wants me to mentor somebody that dances here, wants me to help him out or something.” I said, getting a bit tired of telling this story.

I watched as Dani's eyes lit up, “Oh really, who is the lucky person to be taught by the famous Harry Styles?” she asked. 

I rolled my eyes, “Louis....Louis Tomlinson.” I answered. Her mouth fell open a bit, “Really...but he's so good, why would Simon—I waved her off with my hand, “My thoughts exactly but Simon tells me that something is missing in his dancing so...I'm here.” I said.

“Yah we--”Dani is Styles here yet!” Simon yelled s he stormed out of his office. I watch Danielle square her shoulders, she never likes people yelling at her...thinks it's really uncalled for. “Right here Simon, just walked in actually.” I said with a wide smile.

Simon huffed before crossing his arms over his chest, “Studio five...now.” was all he said, “And take this seriously you here?” he said, his hardening glare staring me down.

“Yes Mr. Simon...sir.” I said adding in that cheeky sir, he gave me a look before walking back into his office.

“Well I should probably get going.” I said turning back to Danielle. She gave me a bright smile, “Good luck to ya.” she said.

Minutes later I found myself in studio five, somewhere I haven't been in a very long time. My fingers tightened a bit on the strap of my bag as I pushed the door open and walked inside. I stood there in the doorway, just taking everything in; the mirrors, the wooden floors, the bars that were stashed into the corner, the grand piano in the other side of the room. Smiling I walked over to the bench to get my stuff out. Now I was band from performing professionally, but I can do some things time to time. It's been a year, so my knee is much better than it was before.

After changing my clothes I started to lace up my shoes, but stopped when I heard voices...and one of them was Louis.

Well here we go.

Louis P.o.v

I really don't know what's wrong with Harry today. After this morning he has completely ignored me and from some reason I thought we were becoming friends...but obviously not. I didn't know what was going on this morning, it felt like everyone knew something that I didn't. It was a bit frustrating, especially since Zayn knew to and he wouldn’t tell me. The whole first period where Harry and I had class, he didn't say anything to me. Didn't even want to be my partner to do some worksheet, I tried not to let it get to me because it shouldn't matter. I've only known Harry for a day, I shouldn't care that much....but that's the thing I do. I don't know why I feeling this way towards him, because one I'm not gay and two he wouldn't like me anyway if he was. Jesus what the hell am I thinking, I shook my head and focused on pushing my food around. My stomach was in knots because of these thoughts and then to add on, I had to get to the studio in a couple of more minute and that wasn't making my stomach any better.

I sighed, today just sucked all around. Zayn asked me if I was alright and I told him that it was nothing, but as I said it Harry was staring dead at me. His green eyes narrowed slightly, he knew that something was wrong and it made me curious as to why he cared. Why did Harry Styles a boy I knew for only a day....actually not even a whole day, care. He doesn't know me and I don't know him and this irritated me because....I wanted to know him, but then it was confusing at the same time.

I'm not making any sense right now I thought to myself. Suddenly Harry stood up and grabbed his bag, he said that he'd see us later. I looked up at him, wondering where he could be going in the middle of lunch...school. He looked dead at me his green eyes shining with mischief, “Just got some work to do, don't worry Lou.” he said to me, and just that comment made my face flush red. Since when were we comfortable enough to give each other nicknames....but I kind of liked it. I watched him as he left the cafeteria, my eyes falling to his ass....okay, I seriously need help.

The bell rung finally and we all stood up from the table and made our way out the door. Zayn was walking me to my locker because I needed to switch out my bags. “What the hell do you have in here?” he muttered under his breath. I looked over my shoulder to see him struggling to carry my bag, his bags, and some of my books. I rolled my eyes before stopping in front of my locker, I grabbed the stuff from his hands and shoved it inside. Then I grabbed my dancing bag throwing it in Zayn direction, before giving my locker a double check to make sure I didn't forget anything.

“Jesus what do you have in here?” he cried. I slammed my locker shut and grabbed my bag from Zayn's hand, effortlessly throwing it over my shoulder. “You complain to much you know that?” I quipped, flicking Zayn on the nose.

“Last time I'll be helping you...” Zayn huffed. I grinned, Zayn could be such a princess sometimes, I gave him a hug.

“I'll see ya later okay.” I said with a smile. Zayn patted me on the back, “Don't kill your mentor okay.” he said.

I rolled my eyes waving him off, “Right....I'll try.” I said, not convincing anyone. Zayn frowned, “I'm serious Lou give the guy a chance, you never know you might like him.” the tan boy said smiling. I narrowed my eyes at him....

“How do you know that it's guy?” I questioned him curiously, crossing my arms over my chest. Zayn just smirked before patting me on the head, “Not saying.” was all he said before started to make his way down the hallway.

“Wait a minute.” I yelled but the ring of the bell cut me off. I groaned, I knew Zayn knew something...he was supposed to be my best friend, why won't he tell me who it is? Suddenly a bit angry I started to walk out the main building and to the studio. My mind was reeling just a bit, I really didn't want to do this but Simon insisted that I get help, and plus mum wanted me to continue on and there was no way I could say no to her.

Speaking of my mum, I haven't gotten any news from her all day. She said she was going into surgery, and that she would call when she got out...it's been hours since then and I was getting worried. Pushing those thoughts to the back of my head I made my way inside the studio building.

“Hey Dani.” I greeted the curly-haired girl who eating a sandwich with her feet propped up. She looked up and smiled.

“Hey there Louis, how are you?” she asked taking her feet down giving me a hug. I grinned, “Been better...not really up to this whole...thing.” I said making a gesture with my hand. Danielle giggled at my comment, “Such the happy one I see.” she said sarcastically.

“Yah...right.” I muttered.

Danielle walked back over to her chair to sit down, “So are you ready to dance with Ha--”Louis there you are, I've been waiting all day.” he said tapping his foot impatiently. I rolled my eyes, Simon was in one of his moods.

“That was a bit rude to cut poor Dani off like that Simon.” I said waving my finger in his face.

“Louis now is not the time for your sass, now come on.” Simon said as he turned around and started walking.

I huffed before re-adjusting my bag on my shoulder, it was a good thing I decided to stop and change real quick before I got here. So now all I gotta do is change my shoes, I looked back to Danielle, “Good luck Lou.” she said.

“Right...luck.” I muttered before walking off to find Simon. I finally caught up to him and that's when is started to pope.

“Louis cut it out, you haven't even met the guy yet.” Simon said. I only huffed again, because I really couldn't care less...”So.” I finally said.

We finally stopped in front of the room five, Simon put a hand on my shoulder, “Give him a chance.” he said his eyes losing it's hard edge.

“But I don't some idiot telling me how to dance.” I cried out in frustration. Simon shook his head, “Listen do you want that part, do you want to make it professionally.” he asked. I looked off to the side....Simon always pulled this card with me, knowing good and well what I'll say.

“Yes.” I mumbled.

Simon nodded his head, “Alright then, this guy is good Louis, really good he'll teach you the things that you've been lacking lately...give him a chance yeah?” he said. I only nodded my head yes, not trusting my mouth.

“Oh and Louis remember...some people dream to have talent like you, some people do have the talent...and they can't use it, some people aren't as lucky as you.” Simon said before turning on his heel and walking way.

I took a deep breath before squaring my shoulders and pushing the door open. Some classical music was playing and I looked around until my eyes landed on a tall figure stretching on one of the bars. I couldn’t believe my eyes, now I'd only known Harry for a while, but there was no way I would mistake those curls from anyway one else.

“Um...Harry?” I asked softly.

His head whipped around to face me and he smiled at me....fucking smiled.

“Uh....Hey there Louis.” he said before standing up. My eyes traveled from his face and down his body, he was dressed from head to toe in dancing attire and I just.....I couldn't wrap my mind around it.

“Your my mentor?” I cried.


	6. Show Me Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh kind of don't like how this ended...re-typed this ending like three times already smh, but here it is chapter six c: Next chapter will be um....yeah, ima let yall think on that.
> 
> Ps, Happy Mother's Day <3

Chapter 6: Show Me

Harry P.o.v

Holy shit I think I broke him, Louis was standing there in the doorway with his bag over his shoulder. To tell you that he looked surprise is a huge understatement. I stood up then and walked over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you okay Louis?” I asked. Louis shook his head before dropping my his bag to the ground, I could tell that his eyes are starting to water.

“Your my mentor.” he said again but not as a question this time. I numbly nodded my head, my lips caught between my teeth.

“Yah I am.” I said.

“And I said all those things last night....oh my God Harry I'm sorry.” Louis cried out suddenly, making me jump. “I...I called you an idiot in front of you...I'm sorry I didn't know if you...I...holy shit...I'm a terrible person.” then he started crying and now I felt bad. Because all this could've been avoided if I would've just told him. 

Quickly walking over to wear he was pacing, I grabbed him by the shoulders before pulling him into a hug. “Louis it's fine okay...it's alright I know you didn't mean it, plus Simon didn't tell you so it's not your fault.” I said trying to calm the boy down, but Louis kept shaking his head back in forth.

“No I s....shouldn't have judged you...like that....is that t...the reason why... ignored..m...me earlier.” he asked sniffling a bit.

Now that I wasn't really expecting because I didn't think that Louis would care that much. Obviously I was wrong, I stepped back and brushed his hair out of his face. “Just a bit—I stopped when Louis looked liked he was going to cry again, I shushed him with a kiss to the forehead; which made his whole body stop.

“Listen I know this is crazy, and I forgive you for all the stuff you said okay....it's alright.” I said softly. Louis stepped back from my embrace and swiped his arm over his face, sniffling he looked at me from under his lashes.

“A....Are you sure?” he asked. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks because the look he was giving me...Jesus Christ.

“Y...Yah it's all good okay, don't worry about it.” I stated. I watched Louis smile before going back over to get his bag.

“Well now that I uh made an ass of myself...um yeah.” he said cutely as he walked over to the bench to take his shoes off.

“Hm it's okay Louis...really it is.” I said, still seeing that he was a bit off. I sat down next to him as he laced his shoes up.

“So Simon didn't mention me at all to you?” I asked him. Louis straighten up and looked at me with his blue eyes, still a little red from crying.

“No just some facts but...I never seen you around here before, didn't know you danced.” he said quietly.

I got really quiet then, running hand through my hair, “Used to.” I said. “I'm sorry?” Louis asked.

“I used to dance...um I got....shot in the knee last year.” I said looking at the ground. I heard Louis gasped before he shot up from the seat.

“Oh....Harry...and I said all that stuff...this morning.” Louis said and I could tell that he was getting himself worked up again.

“Louis.” I said and he stopped pacing in front of me. “I already told you that it was alright...you didn't know okay, it's fine.” I said as I pulled him down to sit again. He fidgeted on the bench before lifting his head to look at me.

“How...um did it happened?” He asked me sheepishly. I sat back and ran a hand through my hair, I couldn't tell you how many times I've told this story. But for some reason when Louis asked me, I felt this whole wave of emotion built up inside me. So I sat there and explained all that happened that night, from clubbing, to the fighting and right to the bloody end.

“I feel like an ass.” was all he said after I finished. And I couldn't help my self and started laughing; he looked at me as if I was crazy and then he started laughing to. I watched him from the corner of my eyes and noticed that he covered his mouth when he laughed, eyes shut, head thrown back. 

“This whole situation just got hilarious.” he said wiping at his eyes. I smiled at him before standing up, “Just bit...we should get started, won't be long till Simon comes in here to ask how were doing.” I watched Louis nod his head before ruffling through his bag to get his I-pod out. I watched as he walked over to one of the speakers that was in the corner and plugged it up.

I watched as his small frame took position, his legs set, arms raised....his whole body screamed perfection. I waited with bated breath; then the music started and Louis was off. I watched as his body moved to the classical song (Moonlight Sonata). I noticed that he was pointing his toes so hard that it looked a bit painful, his arms were stiff....and his whole body was just....it was like he was uncomfortable in his own skin. 

Every step he took, every spin , turn just everything it was...well...terrible. Having enough of this, I swiftly walked over and cut the music off. As soon as I did Louis stopped and turned to me, confusion written all over his face.

“What you do that for?” he asked. I tried to be nice with this because it was Louis, but my inner dancer was screaming that all of this was wrong.

“What was that?” I asked, standing there with my arms crossed over my chest. His jaw clenched a bit and I noticed his eyes lit up with slight anger.

“My routine.” he answered simply. I hmm'ed at him before walking towards him, circling him while trying to figure out the right words to explain what I had to say; I stopped in front of him.

“It was crap.” I said after a minute. Louis' mouth dropped before his face flushed with anger, “Excuse me?” he quipped.

I sighed, that was definitely the wrong thing to say, so I took it to another direction, “Tell me what you were thinking when you danced.” I told him. He seemed to deflate a bit and the angry look in his eyes died.

“The steps...toes pointed....everything I guess.” he said. I started to shake my head, already knowing that that was the wrong answer.

“Your a perfectionist aren't you?” I asked. Louis nodded his head and I sighed because this was going to be difficult.

“Am I missing this so called spark with my dancing is that it?” Louis asked finally.

“Uh pretty much, your entire body kind of just locks up, your movements were stiff.” I explained, “And I can obviously see that you have talent but your just so worried about the steps that your forgetting to have fun with it.” I said.

“Listen Harry I know your the teacher or whatever but I know--”Yes yes I know that you can dance but your not showing me that you can dance.” I said putting emphasis on the word dance. Louis crossed his arms over his chest before stalking over to the bench and sat down, staring down at me. I saw the challenge in his eyes, he doesn't think I can do better. Smirking a bit I walked over to the I-pod and restarted the song.

I walked back to the middle of the room and took my position. My whole body was a bit shaky because I haven't danced in so long, but once the music started I was off in my own little world.

Louis P.o.v

When I saw that Harry was really my mentor, I kind of went mental a bit. I can't believe I said all that shit about him and I didn't even know. I know Harry said not to worry about it, but I jut couldn't help it. He has to feel some time of anger against me, I mean I called him an idiot.....twice!!!. Then when he told me the story on how he couldn't dance anymore just made me feel like shit even more. Not only did I insult him, but accused him of wasting talent...in front of him. Like how can he not be mad at me for that.

However Harry told me it was fine, said that it didn't matter. He even kissed me on the head.....the head!!!!. I really shouldn't be that excited when his soft lips touched my skin, but my entire body froze when it did. He was so gentle, even hugged me to when I should've been the one hugging him; begging for his forgiveness. 

Anyway back to my dancing, Harry told be me that we should get started before Simon came in here. So setting up my I-pod I picked a song before walking towards the middle of the room and positioning my feet. Once the music started I was off, the tune floating through the air. My toes were pointed to perfection, my steps in synced with the music, arms raised...perfection my mind screamed. Everything was going great until the music stopped, completely throwing me off. I looked over to see Harry with his arms crossed over his chest.

He asked me what I was doing which I thought was a very stupid question. Then he asked me what I was thinking about while I was dancing and of course I said the steps, you know, all necessary stuff to have a perfect routine. I felt this flare of anger inside me, who was he to question me on how I dance. I understand that he in my teacher or whatever but it doesn't give him the right to look at me like that.

Then he said something about how I wasn't showing him how to dance, stressing the words so that I got what he was saying. So huffing a bit I walked over and sat on the bench, clearly giving him challenged look. Since Harry's the best dancer, or used to be, I would like to see him dance. I wanted to see the difference between mines and his. He clearly got my message and headed over to turn the music back on. I waited patiently on the bench, watching as his tall form moved to the middle of the studio.

I couldn't help but check him out a bit, the tight outfit he had was just.....his ass!!! and I really shouldn't be thinking about this but Harry has this crazy effect on me and I just can't help it. I was snapped out of my trance when the music started up again, and I watched Harry moved his body gracefully slow with the melody. His eyes were closed and there was a small smile on his lips; his body was a bit shaky looking but it soon faded as the music started to pick up a bit. Now I've seen professional dancer dance, and there good but Harry....he need's a fucking award or something. I have never seen someone dance with so much passion and integrity. 

Harry was in the middle of a foutte before he collapsed, his falling to the ground with a thud. I jumped off the bench to help him up, “Shit Harry are you okay?” I asked quickly, noticing that he was rubbing at his knee.

Harry batted my hands away, “S'fine Louis....knee locked up is all.” he said before hobbling up to his feet. I kept a hand on his shoulder to make sure he doesn't fall over. I tried to steer him to the bench so he could rest up a bit but he instead he pushed against the wall. A bit startled I stared at him like an idiot.

“Um...w...what are you doing?” I asked him. Harry waved his hand dismissively, “Need to stretch my leg out, it helps.” he answered. I was a bit confused as to why I was against the wall though; stopped wondering when Harry lifted his leg up and successfully perched in on my shoulder. His ankle hooking perfectly on my shoulder, “U...Um Harry?” I asked uncertain, my face was so red right now, I'd probably look like a tomato.

Harry didn't even regard as to what I was saying, “Lean off the wall a bit.” he muttered looking at me. I did what I was told and took a step forward, then Harry lent up on his other foot that was on the floor. Pushing the one he had on my shoulder down and that's when I heard and audible pop. Harry let out a groan of appreciation before letting his leg drop from my shoulder. He bent a bit, did some lunges before straightening out again. I can't believe he just did that, can't believe I let him do that; oh God he's so flexible and those long legs are just complete sin. I noticed that he was staring at me, and I was just staring at him....and the whole this was getting a bit awkward. But then Harry smiled, “Thanks for letting me use you.” he said cheekily.

I smiled back at him, “You could've just used the barr.” I said simply. Harry laughed before shaking his head, “Nah it wasn't high enough.” he said. I narrowed my eyes playfully at him.

“Harry your taller than me.” I replied. 

“But your taller than the barr.” he argued back and I couldn't help but giggle. “Your an idiot.” I said smiling at him.

He smiled back, “So what did you think of my dancing...ya know before I fell?” he asked me.

My entire face lit up, “It was wonderful Harry, my God it was like I was at an actual show I loved it.” I exclaimed and I noticed that his face turned a bit red at my comment. “Aw come on Lou I wasn't that good.” he said rolling his eyes.

I walked over and shook him by his shoulders, “Are you mental, just from the fact that you haven't dance in a while and still pull something like this off was amazing,” I complimented, I backed off a bit, “I kind of get what you and Simon are saying....Harry it's like you don't care when you dance ya know.” I said finally.

“I mean I know you care care, but your so wistful....I....I can never do that,” I said looking down at the floor.

“I'm always getting yelled at for me to get things right ya know, I'm never enough for anybody and lately my dancing has reflect that.” I said truthfully. “I don't feel anything anymore when I dance...that's the sad part of it.”

“Oh Lou it's okay you just need some encouragement is all.” Harry said, lifting my chin with his finger. His green eyes were staring right at me, affection and determination set in them. The butterflies in my stomach were going wild he was staring at me so...so lovingly. I saw him leaning into me, the fingers that were on my chin were now splayed across my cheek. I was scared.....was really fucking scared because I didn't know what I was doing, why was I leaning in to. Why was Harry's lips looking so invitingly warm all of sudden, and when did those dimples in his cheeks so damn cute. And why the fuck were my eyes closing just slightly.

I could feel Harry's breath on my lips, just a couple more inches and—My phone rings, completely shattering the moment. I jumped back so fast I tripped over my feet and fell to the ground. Harry's eyes were wide before he helped me up, “Are you okay?” he asked me. I felt my face heat up again before nodding my head, not trusting my voice right now. I walked over to my bag to pull my phone out to see who was calling me.

Then my heart nearly stopped and answered it quickly.

“Mum!”

-


	7. Show Me Pt. 2

Chapter 7: Show Me Pt. 2

 

Louis P.o.v

My mum was hysterical on the phone, at first I couldn't even understand what the hell she was saying. 

I quickly made my way out the room and into the hallway, “Mum I can't understand you what are you saying?” I cried, thinking that somethings bad had happened. I heard her clear her throat before she started to laugh.

“I'm fine Lou, everything's okay now.” she cried. A smile slowly made it on my face as small tears fell down my face.

“You mean....you...your--” I couldn't even get the words out my mouth, she started laughing again, “Yes Lou I'm okay.” she said.

“Oh mum.” I mumbled the tears already fast moving down my face, I furiously rubbed them away. “I wish you were here.” I said.

“I wish you were here to love, but don't worry about me I’m fine now.” she said cheerily. I was so happy, I was guessing that the surgery went well and mum was okay now. It was great, I was so glad that she was okay because I really don't know what would happen if something were to happen to her. We talked for a while, her explaining the whole thing, and her asking me how school was. 

“I'm happy for you mum, I promise that I will come down sometime this weekend.” I said softly.

“Of course Lou but if you can't don't stress yourself alright, now I gotta go, I love you boo.” she said.

“Love you to mum.” I said and then the line went dead. I stared at it for minute before taking a breath. I wiped at my eyes before heading back inside the studio. As soon as I did Harry was hugging me, enveloping me in his scent. 

“Oh my gosh are you okay?” He asked me frantically and at first I couldn't even reply. To focused on how good Harry smelled, and how his lanky arms were wrapped around my small waist. I then realize that he was looking for an answer, “I...I'm fine, just my mum called is all.” I said softly. He backed up from me, though his hands stayed on my hips.

“Is she okay?” he asked me instantly, his green eyes filled with worry. My brows scrunched up, “What makes you say that?” I asked. Harry's eyes instantly snapped from my face and to the floor, he brought his hands away from my hips and I instantly missed them.

“Well I kind of...I um...yesterday I heard you on the phone.” Harry started out, “I promise I didn't mean to be nosy or anything...I just...I was going to the music room and you were there an--”Harry.” I stopped him from his babbling. The boy looked down sheepishly and I couldn't help but smile at the sudden shyness Harry was expressing...it was quite cute actually.

“It's fine I was the one having a mental breakdown in the hallway so it wasn't your fault.” I said smiling at him. He looked up at me his eyes still portraying worry but it was slowly subsiding. “Are you sure?” he stated. I put a hand on his shoulder, “I promise, it's fine.” I said quietly. Harry was just standing there looking at me with those eyes of his. He lifted his hand to my cheek and he was leaning again just like earlier. And at that exact moment, I felt the spark light inside me, it was burning, clawing at me from the inside. Then suddenly I pulled back, “Let me dance again.” I said softly. Harry looked at me, disappointment filling his eyes; for minute he just stared before nodding his head.

I walked over to my I-pod again and hit re-play. The tears I felt behind my eyes started to fall as I made my way to the center of the studio. Harry looked at me warily, “Louis are you okay,” he asked slowly, but I didn't even acknowledge him.

I took my place my body feeling light, like I was on a cloud or something. I haven't felt like before dancing in a very long time and it felt good. When the music started I closed my eyes and let the music wrap around my body. My arms were loose, curving, and then straightening in the air. My legs just as loose as my arms, pointing my toes but not to the point to where they hurt. This was how I used to dance, this is what I am capable of doing, this....this was me. 

When the music picked up I threw my body into the steps, not even caring about routine. I just felt the music and my body moved to it; tears were spilling down my face because I haven't danced like this in so long, with so much emotions running through me, with so much feelings. Maybe it was my mum calling me that she wasn't sick anymore, or maybe it was when Harry was looking at me like I was some precious jewel. Maybe it was both, I wasn't sure but I was glad that it happened. When the music stopped I didn't; I spun around so much until my feel couldn’t take it and Harry came out of nowhere to catch me.

I was breathing so hard it felt like I was going to have a panic attack. Harry wound his arms around my waist again, his mouth was hanging open in awe: green eyes glistening with surprise. “Now that is how you dance Louis, Christ that was bloody amazing.” he cried out in excitement. I didn't know what it was but hearing Harry praise me for something I did made me blush and feel all....girly.

“What was that it's like you flipped a switch or something.” he said. I took a breath and tried to refocus my thoughts. 

“I....I don't know it's just my mum...and then all these emotions...then you I...I just—Harry stopped me by caressing my cheek again, and that sparked feeling ignited inside me again. Maybe it was Harry that did the thing, I haven't had someone who believed in me in so long. Then here he comes and tells me that I can do anything, that I could do it, that I was enough. Harry swiped the tears that were falling down my cheeks with the pad of his thumb.

“M...Me?” he asked. “What did I do?” 

I shook my head, giving him watery smile, “You believed in me.” I whispered as I leaned into his embrace. I could feel his breath dance across my lips and I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. My arms coming around to hang over his broad shoulders, clutching the back of his tight shirt. Harry held me close to his body as his lips gently brushed across mine. It felt...this was so.....so different, I don't think I ever kissed someone like this before. It started out really soft, just our lips melding together perfectly. It made my entire body go weak, made my knees wobble, my eyes slid shut. The kiss didn't stay that way though; as soon as Harry's tongue swiped at my bottom lip, I instantly let him in, our tongues sliding together. I let out a moan into his mouth, because this was great....kissing Harry Styles was just wonderfully great. Harry's hands glided from my hips to my face, cupping my cheeks in his large hands. 

He pulled back and my eyes opened to stare at Harry's bright smiling face. I looked at him and I couldn't believe that I just made out with Harry....I only knew the boy for a day and I was already sucking his face off...but it he seemed to like it to.

“So...well um that was just wow.” Harry explained, that cute little smile not falling from those plush lips. 

I giggled a bit, “Uh yah.” I nodded not really knowing what to say. Then the studio was filled with Harry's deep laugh, causing me to laugh to. “Do you always kiss your mentors on the first day.” Harry asked.

I smacked him playfully on the arm, “Only if there worth it.” I said to him. He smiled at me before hugging me again, “Am I worth it?” he asked me. I looked at him and noticed his eyes were shining with excitement and mirth.

“I don't know....I'd only known you for a day Harry.” I said tapping my finger on my chin. I saw the look of rejection on his face and I smirked.

“But I guess I can spend some time with you to get to know you better.” I summed up and he gave me a huge smile before kissing me again. It was a hard kiss, a bit frantic I might say, but wonderful nevertheless.

“So how are you gu—I instantly pulled away from Harry at the sound of Simon's voice filling the room. 

“Well it's seems that you've gotten quite comfortable with your mentor hmm.” Simon drawled as he looked at me and then to Harry who just scratched the back of his head nervously; a action I found really cute.

“Yah just a bit I guess.” he said under his breath. Simon stepped further into studio, “So how did it go, what did you think Harry?” he asked as he gestured towards me. I saw Harry's eyes lit up instantly as he explained the way I danced for him not to long ago. He was so expressive, moving his hands around, his deep voice carrying throughout the room.

“So what made you come back Louis?” Simon asked as he turned to me, his eyebrows raised. I was waiting for this question, but I didn't know what to say. I can't just tell Simon that it all it took was for Harry to praise me some and I was all set. Luckily the curly-haired boy came to his rescue.

“It was his mum, she called before he danced.” Harry said smiling over at me. Simon looked at me for confirmation and I nodded my head.

“Well that's great, I'm guessing your all set to try again for that solo part?” he asked. I nearly jumped out of my skin from excitement, “Of course I am.” I cried in sheer happiness. Simon nodded in approval as he made his way to the door.

“Well than be here tomorrow morning then seven...don't be late.” he said as he walked out the door. 

I can't believe I get to try again, today was the best day of my life. I was totally wrong about something going wrong today, turns out that everything is going better than he thought. I turned to Harry who was smiling at me as if I won the lottery or something. “Sounds like you got your spark back hmm.” he drawled and I laughed.

“Yah my spark.” I said softly, I got it back and it was all because of Harry. My phone started to ring again and just hearing the ring tone I knew it was Zayn. Looking over to the clock I noticed that it was late and football practice has been long over. Shaking my head as I quickly headed over to my bag to change, Zayn always get's pissy when I leave him there when everyone already left.

“Why in such a rush?” Harry asked me as he sat down on the bench, watching me as I slipped my toms back on.

“Gotta pick up Zayn from the field, his car was working this morning so I drove.” I explained. Harry nodded his head, I could just feel his eyes watching me. As I hefted my bag over my shoulder I looked back at Harry with a grateful look, “Thanks Harry for helping me.” I said. He got up and wrapped his arms around me again for the third time today.

“It was all you Lou,” he said smirking, “So after your audition, how about I take you out for lunch afterward?” he asked me and I blushed because I think he was asking me on a date. 

“Sure th....that'd be great.” I said awkwardly and Harry's smile got bigger, if possible. He gave me a peck on the cheek before letting me go “It's a date.” he said. I headed towards the door but stopped, my hand on the door knob; turning back I looked at Harry.

“Does...t....this means were....um...together?” I asked shyly. Harry gave me a confused look before scratching his head.

“I already kind of thought we were after that kiss...unless you don't want to?” Harry replied. I immediately shook my head at that, “No...No I do...just making sure I guess.” I explained quickly.

Harry chuckled, “Well you can proudly call me your boyfriend.” he said and I gave him a smile because that sounded perfect to me.

“See you later Harry.” I said.

“Bye Lou.” Harry called.

Best day ever I thought to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Chapter seven is here!!! Hope you guys enjoy c:
> 
> Oh and Babycakes if your reading this I did start on that prompt you gave me, i just need to type it up c: so it'll be up soon


	8. Your Just Not That Lucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter eight loves hope you like it c:

Chapter 8: Your Just Not That Lucky

Harry P.o.v

Watching Louis dance was probably the most amazing thing ever. His body was just flowing with the music. It was beautiful really, when his phone rung and interrupted our almost kiss he'd look like he was about to have a panic attack. I watched Louis walk out the door with his phone already to his ear. As he talked to whoever it was I was thinking about how good it felt to dance again.

Like Louis said, it has been a very long time since I danced. I was bit surprised myself that I could still pull something like that off. It was all good until my knee was getting that familiar throbbing feel before it locked up completely. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, all I needed was some stretching; which Louis helped out perfectly with.

My thoughts stopped when I heard the door open again and Louis walked back in slowly. Just looking at his face I could tell that he's been crying and I hope it wasn't anything serious. I watched him as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand; rushing over I pulled him into a hug, asking him if he was okay. Louis just smiled and nodded his head into my chest, “It was just my mum.” he answered.

“Is she okay?” I instantly asked, remembering the conversation that I heard in the hallway. Then Louis backed up and gave met his weird look and then I suddenly realized that I just told him that was eavesdropping on him. I went into this full blown rant on how I didn't mean to listen on to him, telling him that I didn't mean to be nosy.

Louis shook his head before telling me that it was his fault for having a mental breakdown in the middle of the hallway in the first place. “Are you sure,” I asked him. He put a hand on my shoulder and nodded his head. I took this time to just take all of his features in, Louis was so damn pretty. His blue eyes were a bit puffy from crying but the color shine so brightly through them it was breathtaking. His hair all ruffled in perfection....he was just amazing. I lifted my hand to caress his cheek and I smirked when his face turned a bit red. I watched his eyes travel down to my lips as I started to lean in closer to him. I saw him lean in to but then he pulled back, a look of shock filing his blue eyes. 

“Let me dance again?” he whispered to me and all I could do was nod my head yes. I walked back over to the bench while Louis started the music back up again. Watching him take his place, the music started and Louis pretty much threw himself into it. It was like he was a whole different person this time, his movements were more fluid, his steps a bit more careless. I watched in complete awe because this was just great, the way his body swayed with the music, his arms reaching here and there. I was literally sitting on the edge of my seat, staring, watching....gazing, this whole routine was just flawless.

Even when the music stopped he kept going, spinning on the tips of his toes in a endless round of fouette's. When I saw that it foot was wobbling I rushed over to catch him before he fell, he latched onto the front of my shirt, eyes wide with tears.

“What was that?” I asked because honestly it was such a difference from what he did before.

Then he went into this full on rant about his emotions and his mum calling him. But what struck me the most is when he said that I helped him. I pulled him up straighter so that he was looking up at me, and I just noticed at how short he was compared to me. Smiling I brought my hand up again to his cheek and he sniffled before leaning into it. “What did I do.” I asked him softly as I rubbed the tears away from his face with my thumb. He squeezed his eyes shut for a second before opening them and starting at me again.

“You believed in me.” he whispered and I felt this electric shock run through my body. He slowly wrapped his arms around my shoulders and leaned again. My arms found there way around his small waist to bring him closer to me. My breath danced across his lips, Louis eyes never leaving mine as he inched in that last bit so that our lips met. The first thing I realized was that Louis' lips were just so soft, it felt like I was kissing a petal from a flower. My hands trailed there way back up from his waist and to his cheeks, holding his face gently in the palm of my hands. I let me tongue slip from my mouth and run across his bottom lip. In that instant he parted his lips and I sucked his tongue into my mouth. He made this whimpering sound that made my entire body shudder.

After licking at his tongue for while I took a step back to look at him,“So...well um that was just wow.” I muttered making him giggled and then we both erupted in laughter, filling the studio with it. I wiped the happy tears from my face as I beamed at Louis, “Do you always kiss your mentors on the first day?” I teased. He smacked me on the arm playfully, “Only if there worth it.” he said smiling. 

“Am I worth it.” I asked him half playing, half being serious. He gave me this look acting like he was actually thinking about it.

“I don't know....I'd only known you for a day Harry.” he tells me and I feel this sudden dread fill my body.

“But I guess I can spend some time with you to get to know you better.” he added right after. I looked up to see the smirk on his face and shook my head, who knew he could be a bit cheeky. Gathering him up in my arms again I kissed him....a bit frantically, just to make sure that everything was real and none of this was made up.

Then in comes Simon; looking towards the door I could tell that he said something but I was definitely not paying him any attention. I took a step back from Louis and looked towards the floor, this was embarrassing 

“Seem like you two are quite comfortable hmm.” he drawled. I looked up at him to see him staring straight at me and is started to scratch the back of my head, my cheeks turning pink. “So how did it go.” he asked us.

So I explained to Simon that Louis was probably on the level of a professional dancer already and that he didn't need that much help. I told him about the differences between the routines he showed me and how beautiful and great it was. Then Simon asked what made Louis so passionate again and I could tell that the other boy was struggling on what to say. Of course he just couldn't say that it was all my doing....even thought it's true so I just told him that it was his mum. Simon seemed to agree with me and told Louis that he could come in the morning to re-do his audition again.

Once Simon left I was all smiles because Louis got his chance again, he turned to look at me. “Seems that you got your spark back hmm.” I drawled He smiled back at me.....such a wonderful smile mind you.

“Yah my spark.” he said softly. Then his phone when again and his head whipped around to see the clock. He curse before hurriedly walking over to his bag and getting changed, “Why the rush?” I asked him as I sat down on the bench again.

“Gotta get Zayn from footy practice....car wasn't working this morning.” he said as he shoved stuff into his bag. I watched him as he situated his bag over his shoulder before heading to the door, I followed him.

“Thanks Harry for helping me.” he said quietly, I smiled and gave him a hug for like the third time today. 

“It was all you Lou.” I told him, “So after your audition, how about I take you out for lunch afterward?” I asked. I watched as his mind conflicted with an answer, then his face turned a bit pink as he stuttered out a sure. I smirked, “It's a date then.” I said He turned around, hand on the doorknob before he quickly turns to face be again.

“Does...t....this means were....um...together?”he asked shyly, his face a bright red. My face pinched in confusion.

“I already kind of thought we were after that kiss...unless you don't want to?” I said cautiously and he immediately declines that....I tried to hold in my laughter, his rambling is adorable. 

“Well you can proudly call me your boyfriend.” I stated boldly and now he's giving me that pretty smile again.

“See ya later Harry.” he said

“Bye Lou.” 

-

Later

I was getting out the shower when my phone started to ring, wrapping a towel over my waist I went over to answer it.

“Hello?” I answered.

“H....Harry um there was...a accident.” Liam's shaky voice came through the phone and my body instantly froze up as I sat down on my bed.

“Liam what's wrong...what happened?” I asked a bit frantically, my mind drifted off to Louis.

“Oh....God Harry....I'm so sorry.” Liam cried and now I was full blown scared, what the hell is going on.

“Liam!” I yelled, “What happened.” I cried my hands now shaking from fear of what he might tell me.

“Louis' in a coma.” Liam said. 

Hearing those words flitter through the phone made my heart stop. Now I've only known Louis for day, we haven't even went on our date yet and I felt such a strong connection to this boy and now...now he's in a coma?

“W.....What?” I whimpered.

Louis P.o.v

After I left the studio I swear on everything that I was floating on cloud nine. I wasn't even sure if I was in good condition to drive. I can't believe I kissed him, I kissed Harry like it was the most natural thing I ever done in my life. Then we he asked me out for lunch after my audition was just the icing on the cake that made everything even more great. I've known Harry for a day, and that curly-haired boy managed to interest me, hug me, make me feel like I was worth something, kiss me, and so much more.

I got situated in my front seat and shoved all my stuff on the back. When Zayn called I didn't answer the first time because I knew that he would be all pissy for me being late, and I didn't want him spoiling my mood. As I pulled out the parking lot I made my way out onto the main road, I was surprised that it was already this dark outside. I didn't realize it was this late until I stepped out the studio; but when your dancing for someone as hot as Harry, whose busy looking at the clock? When I came up to a red light my phone started to ring again.

“Yes oh mighty Zayn.” I answered cheekily, there was a loud huff of air. “Mate where the hell are you, I've been waiting here all bloody day.” Zayn's gruff voice said. I rolled my eyes and he calls me the drama queen. “Listen I'll be there in a jiff, your at the other field right?” I asked, because sometimes they practice at the school field and sometimes they don't.

“Yah they had to re-do the lines on the one at campus.” Zayn replied. I hummed....this red light is very long I mused to myself. I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel, “How come you didn't hitch a ride with Niall or something?” I asked.

“Cause they went on a date afterward.” he replies stiffly, “Now hurrryy I'm hungry and I wanna know what happened between you and Harry.” he whined. Wait a minute....I thought. How did he know that Harry was my mentor?

…..finally the lights green...

“How'd you know tha—My whole sentence was cut off when the side of my car jerked to the right. The only thing I could hear the was scrape of metal scratching against the cement road. I felt my head slam against the steering wheel, and my leg getting caught in the door. There was something wet dripping down my face and I couldn't feel my right leg. I was aware that my car just flipped and I was upside down on the side of the road. The smell of gas hit my nose and a popping sounds that was coming from the front of the car. You would think that I would've passed out by now, but I haven't; I was so aware of everything going on around me. It was then when someone was trying to tug me out the car when I started to panic. Whoever it was lied me out on the ground away from the car, I looked out the corner of my eyes to see my car go up in flames. That's when I noticed that I was being lifted on a gurney and then I really noticed that something was wrong....so terribly wrong. I couldn't feel my leg...nothing it was like it wasn't even there and it hurt....it hurt so much that I wanted to scream. But when I opened my mouth I couldn't, I was in complete shock.

I couldn't feel my leg

I couldn't feel my knee

I couldn’t feel my ankle

I couldn't feel my foot

My goddamn toes

Then for some reason I heard Simon's words ring inside my head....like it was taunting me.

“Louis remember...some people dream to have talent like you, some people do have the talent...and they can't use it, some people aren't as lucky as you.” 

Guess I'm not that lucky then.


	9. ......Slim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is Chapter nine, the one that I have been putting off for a while so that I could catch up. And now that I am here you guys go c: Enjoy this chapter because there is more to come...promise.

Chapter 9: …..Slim

 

Harry P.o.v

After Liam called me I sprinted out my flat and drove to the hospital, probably breaking every road rule out there. I didn't know what was going on, my mind was in a complete frenzy and I was starting to panic. I've just seen Louis not even an hour ago, how could he possibly be in a coma. What the hell is going on?

As soon as I parked my car and ran towards the entrance and to the front desk, asking for Louis Tomlinson. The lady looked up at me with a smile and the only thing I could think of is how could she smile like that when my world was falling apart. I don't know why bit I felt such a strong connection with Louis and I wanted to explore that. I wanted to see how far we could get with each other and now I might not even get the chance to.

“Are you a family member?” she asked finally, and I kid you not I was about to reach over and slap the shit out of her.

“No I'm not.” I growled, she opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off, “I'm his boyfriend....just please tell me where he is.” I said tears welling up in my eyes. She gave me this look like she wasn't going to tell me anything but then she flipped through some papers and told me the room number.

I shouted a thank you before taking off towards the elevator and pressing the button for floor eight. While I waited my heart was starting to pick up with anxiety and fear, Liam said that Louis was in a coma. I wanted to know what exactly happened to him because the boy really didn't evaluate on what actually happened to Louis. I heard a ding sound and the doors slid open and my heart stopped.

This was the ICU floor.....

I shakily made my way out the elevator and around the corner, looking for the room number.

218...217...216....215...Aha hear it is...

When I came to the door I could hear someone crying and I hesitated for a minute before walking in.

“It's my fault.....everyone knows it.” I heard Zayn cry and I felt my face contort with anger. Was Zayn texting Louis when he was driving? Did Zayn call him or something and distracted Louis for that split second? With these thoughts in my head I rushed inside the room to see, Zayn, Liam and Niall all sitting around Louis' bed. I ignored all the startling gasps around the room and focused my gaze on Louis.

I couldn't even comprehend on what I was looking at, it was so weird because I've just seen Louis not long ago and now.....now; there was purple bruise on his cheek, a thick gauze wrapped around his head, and his leg....Jesus Christ his entire leg was in a cast, propped up on the end of the bed. I felt that suffocating feeling in my chest, the same feeling I felt when I got shot in the knee. With an injury like that Louis seriously might no be able to dance again....if he even wakes up. I looked towards Liam and his eyes were a bit red and puffy; I know that Liam knew Louis from the studio, but I honestly don't remember the last time he's even talked to the boy until recently. However Liam's has always been a emotional person so I wasn't surprised. I looked to Niall's whose blue eyes were a bit red to, now Niall's a different case when it comes to stuff like this. Generally the blonde is a happy person because everyone one else is happy; however, all it takes is for one thing to go wrong and he goes down with it. It's like he feeds off everyone else emotions, it was bit odd but that's just how it works.

Then there was Zayn, the tan boy looked like he was about to pass out. His brown eyes blown with worry, hurt, and guilt and I wanted to take sympathy on him....I really did because he was Louis' best friend. But if he was the cause of this then there was going to be a problem. He looked at me with tears running down his face.

“I'm sorry.” he said his voice completely wrecked, my breath caught in my throat. I walked over and pulled a chair next the bed, right where Louis' hands were laying. There was so many things attached to him and I was getting very overwhelmed because....he was seriously hurt. “What happened?” I croaked.

I saw Zayn open his mouth to say something but Liam quickly cut him off, giving the boy a look. Liam cleared his throat before speaking, “Niall and I was just driving from the little diner by the field and there was a lot traffic going on.” he said, speaking softly. “But uhm, when the officer was direction the cars I noticed that it was Louis car turned up on the side of the road.” Liam said shakily and I could tell that he was about to start crying which was making Niall whimper. 

“It was my fault.” Zayn spoke up his head in his hands. I turned to look at him, his shoulders shaking.

“Zay—Liam started, “No!” the boy shouted, “I was the one who called him, I was the one who he was coming to get, I was the one to tell him to hurry up.” he shouted. He picked his head up and looked straight at me, a look of complete anguish on his face. 

“I was my fault.” he whispered. I didn't noticed I was crying until one of the tears fell down on to my hand, which was clasped with Louis' tightly.

“Zayn,” Niall said, we both turned our heads to see the blonde with a tired look on his face.

“You may have done all those things, but you weren’t the one driving the car that slammed into Louis'.” he said. “I've only known Louis for a day or so....and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want you blaming yourself for something you didn't do.” he finished.

“But--”Zayn,” I said quietly, “It's okay....it's fine, he's okay right....that's all that matters is that he's okay?” I said looking at him with hopeful eyes. At first I thought that he was disagree again but he smiled softly and nodded his head.

My gaze went back to Louis, “So he got slammed into?” I asked quietly.

“Yah, some idiot ran a red light.” Liam murmured. I nodded my head solemnly, “What did the doctor say about his leg....h...how long will he be in coma?” I finally asked. Liam started to shake his head, and I could just see him reliving that night I got shot in the knee.

“Doc said that he should wake up either later on tonight or in the morning at the least.” he explained.

Liam paused and I waited for him to explain the condition on Louis' leg, but he didn't say anything. “Liam.” I begged, I stared at him as he bit into his knuckle, a nervous habit he had. 

“His leg...got caught in the door...his knee is...it's bad Harry I...really don't know if...I don—Liam's sentence trailed off when Niall let out cry, and just hearing that broken whimper reminded me of what happened. At that moment I really, really realized at how serious this was......my gaze swept to Zayn and he was staring at Louis' leg with this forlorn look on his face. This is all just crazy, just when Louis was having his moment, which I was pretty sure that he needed, this happens.

Louis P.o.v

I was trapped, it felt like, inside my head. Like there was this thick fog clouding everything inside me mind. I tried so hard to open my eyes but I just couldn't and it was so frustrating because I felt like I needed to wake up. Like something was waiting for me when I opened my eyes, but I just couldn't. Then I started to hear this deep tune.....like someone was singing? I felt my fingers twitch and someone was holding my hand I think? I've come to realize that I was coming back to my senses and I could feel my eyelids lift slowly.

When my eyes opened I could tell that I was in the hospital and if that wasn't obvious than it was smell of disinfectant and old people. Looking around the room I noticed that Zayn was sitting on a chair near the window asleep. And Harry.....”Lou?” My eyes instantly went to Harry and my breath hitched. It looked like the boy didn't get a wink of sleep in days....speaking of days how long have I been out.

“Louis.” Harry breathes before reaching over and bringing me close to his chest, being mindful of my injuries. He nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck while he whispered my name over and over again. Then I felt my shirt start to get wet, “H....Harry don't...c....cry.” I choked out. He lifted his head from my neck, his green eyes red and puffy.

“Y....Your awake.” he smiled at me with hopeful eyes. His lips found mine gently as he caressed my cheek just like he did back in the studio. I balled the front of his shirt in my hands, bringing him as close as possible. Then I tried to sit up which in turn made me cry out in pain, “Son...of bitch.” I seethed as I pulled away.

“Are you okay?” Harry quickly asked his eyes filing with concern. I clenched my eyes shut, the pain was intense, “M...My leg.” was all I could get out before my vision started to go a bit blurry. “Louis.” Harry called my name, but everything was all echo-e and I couldn't understand him. “Louis!” Harry shouted.

I felt my eyes roll and everything was black.

When I woke up again, there was a lot of yelling going on and I saw that the boys were sitting at a little table on the far side of the room playing cards. I smiled because they were playing against Zayn, who always wins card games.

“You won again?” Niall cried out. Zayn just smiled triumphantly at the blonde, Liam huffed before throwing his cards on the table. I watched Harry, a small pout forming on his lips, “But how, that's like the fifth time in a row.” he whined. I let a breathy laugh, “That's because....Zayn cheats.” I said softly. Four heads whipped towards me and all of them were by my side in seconds. “Louis your awake mate!!!” Niall said happily as he ruffle up my hair. I chuckled, I only knew Niall for a day but he seemed like a good person.

“You feeling alright, nearly had a heart-attack when we came back from the cafe to see Harry here in utter panic.” Liam said to me. I looked towards Harry whose face was starting to turn red, my eyebrows rose.

“What happened?” I asked. The curly-haired boy looked a bit miffed, “You woke up and then you tried to move your leg...and passed out.” he explained. I thought about it for a minute and oh....yah that did happen huh, I thought. 

“Yah he woke me up with all his screaming and I had to call the nurse.” Zayn continued as he looked over to Harry. 

I nodded my head at them, “So...um what happened exactly?” I asked them, rubbing my head absently...it hurt like a bitch. It got really quiet when I asked the question, “Well Liam and I were coming from the diner we saw your car on the side of the road.” Niall said softly.

I scrunched up my face, “My car?” I asked. They all looked at me like I was crazy, “Louis you were in a serious car accident, you've been in a coma since Friday.” Liam said.

“But,” Harry interjected, “You woke up in the middle of the night....but you fell asleep again.” He said.

“What day is it?” I asked then. “Today's Monday Lou.” Zayn spoke up and I looked over to him and he gave me a worried look.

My eyes went wide, “What!” I yelled, “I missed my audition.” I cried as I looked frantically at them.

It got really quiet and no one looked me in the eye, “H...Harry.” I said. Harry slowly lifted his head, but he was looking at me, but at my leg. I finally notice that my entire right leg was in a cast and I couldn't even feel it right now.

“Wha...I can even....numb.” I muttered as I stared at my leg.

“When you passed out it was because of your leg, the drugs you were on was wearing off.” Zayn said, repeating the words of the nurse.

“So they gave you something a bit stronger so you wouldn't feel anything for right now.” Harry said.

I didn't look at them, my eyes to focused on my leg. This can't be possible, it can't be happening, I finally got my passion back and now, now I can't. Tears well up in my eyes, there was no way in hell that I was going to be able to dance like this. Even with physical therapy there was just no way for me to revive from this. And the audition, Jesus the audition is not even a choice now....nothing is, it's over, my entire life is over. I felt the bed dip and I expected it to be Harry; however, I was wrapped up in the scent of cigarettes, “It'll be okay Lou, don't worry everything will be fine.” Zayn whispered as he kissed my cheeks. I started to shake my head no, because I just didn't believe that....I couldn't.

“What,” I started slowly as I cleared my throat, “W....What are my chances...o...of me dancing again?” I asked. For a while it was really quiet again, and I was getting frustrated. “Louis.” Zayn started to say but I ignored him.

“What did the doctor say!” I shouted.

Harry cleared his throat before gazing over at me, “Slim to none.” he whispered.

 

-


	10. You Do Have a Chance

Chapter 10: You Do have a Chance

Harry P.o.v

The words slipped out my mouth so quietly I was surprised that anyone heard what I said. I took the chance to look at Louis and his face was just void of any emotions. He wasn't staring at anything, his gaze fixed on the wall across from his bed. I watched as Zayn tried to snap Louis out of it by nudging his shoulder a bit, but the boy didn't respond.

“Lou?” I questioned, biting my lip in anticipation. It was really soft but I heard him mumble something under his breath, his tiny hands balled into a fist, trembling. “Louis.” Zayn called.

“Get out.” Louis spoke softly at first, nobody moved. “I said get out!!!” Louis yelled his angry eyes looking at all of us. Zayn tried to comfort Louis but the boy wasn't having it, pushing the tan boy of the bed completely.

“Get the fuck out everybody...now!!!” Louis yelled. Liam, Niall and Zayn gave Louis hesitant looks before shuffling out the room. I stood but I had no intentions of leaving this room when Louis is like this. I took a step forwards to his bed but he held his trembling hands up. “Leave.” he whispered. I opened my mouth to say something but Louis shook his head. “P...Please.” he begged as he looked up at me, eyes filled with ushed tears just ready to fall down his red cheeks. 

I stood there in front of him for second before running my hand through his hair, “Do you really want me to leave you by yourself?” I asked. Louis' eyes traveled from my face and to his lap, his head shaking. I sat on the edge of the bed but I refrained from wrapping my arms around him to comfort him. It was silent for a while until I heard sniffling, then I noticed the tear drops falling on the sheets of the bed.

Suddenly I felt Louis' smalls hands grip the front of my shirt, his blue eyes wide and staring straight at me. I didn't know what to say to him, his whole expression just screamed broken and I didn't know what to do. 

“W...Why?” Louis sniffles, I opened my mouth to say something but he continued, “Why....did this happen...Harry—Louis cut himself off to clear his throat, “Why m....me?” he asks sobbing into my shirt. At this point I couldn't help but wrap Louis up in my arms, I hugged him to my chest gently as he cried his eyes out. I put my chin on top of his head, holding him tight; I didn't know why I had such a strong pull to Louis, I just met the bloke three days ago and now he's my boyfriend. I don't think I'd ever had such a strong emotional pull to a person before.

Seeing Louis completely broke down and crying was killing me, I wasn't sure my heart could take such horrid noise. I rubbed his back as I whispered sweet nothings in his ear, trying to calm him down. He sniffled again before moving his face from my chest. “Oh Lou.” I breathed as I wiped the rest of his tears away with my thumb. “We can get through this don't worry Lou, you'll be up and dancing in no time.” I promised.

Louis wrenched himself away from me his face contorted in anguish, “There is no way that this....this—pointing at his leg—is going to get better.” he cried. I bit my lip trying to contain the tears that were ready to spill from my eyes, I hated seeing Louis like this. I've seen the boy cry three times already and I wasn't sure if I can take anymore. It was so painful to watch, because Louis reminded my of how I acted when the doctor told me that I couldn't dance anymore. However Louis has a chance the doctor said he had a slim chance, I never had that. Louis was sobbing again, his whole body shaking making the entire bed tremble. 

“Louis!” I shouted as I grabbed him by the shoulders, his body tensed as he stared at me with tears slowly falling down his cheek. “Listen to me.” I stated giving him a hard look, he nodded his head sniffling a bit.

I wiped the tears of his cheek with the pad of my thumbs, “The doctor said that you have a slim chance Louis.” I said calmly and I could just see the words filling his mouth, “Now wait before you say something,” I said before he could get any of them out. Louis settles down again, picking at the end of his hospital gown.

I cleared my throat before speaking, I really didn't like talking about my accident. However if it will make Louis see that all hope isn't lost then so be it. I took his hands in mine and stared at him, “W...When I got shot...the doctor said that I wouldn't even stand of chance of dancing again.” I said softly.

“Harr—“No let me say this okay,” I looked Louis straight in his eyes, holding his hand tightly in mine.

“Louis you have a chance to continue what you love, do you not understand that?” I asked him.

“A slim chance Harry...that's basically next to none.” Louis answered looking at me with sad blue eyes.

“But it isn't Louis, it's not, it's slim yes but you still have a chance.” I persisted. “And plus with all the physical training you'll be back to dancing by the end of the month.” I said.

Louis bottom lip was trembling tears filling his eyes again. “But what if....Simon won't le—“I got it covered babe, don't worry I already spoken to Simon.” I shushed him.

He looked away, “What if I'm not ready...?” I asked quietly. I smiled before bringing his hand up and kissed it.

“That's why I'm here, I'll be there every step of the way.” I promised. I brought Louis' chin up so that he was staring back at me, “You Promise.” he asked.

I leaned forward and pressed our lips together gently. He balled the front of my shirt up as he kissed back. My hand rested on the back of his neck, playing with his hair. “I've known you for a day and I cannot describe to you on how you make me feel sometimes.” I whispered against his lips.

For once Louis smiled his pearly white teeth showing, “Took the words right out of my mouth.” he said.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter Ten, lot of drama, Lou flipped his shit a bit c: Sorry this chapter is a bit short. Next Update will be Tomorrow Promise <3


	11. Mum Meet Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright people here is chapter eleven and just a warning before you or if you comment I totally did not look over this chapter so excuse any grammar issues :P So I'd say that is story has a good ten more chapters left and then I'm on to the next idea c: Ciao for now loves. Oh and sorry for being a bit late.

Chapter 11: Mum Meet Harry

Louis P.o.v

After Harry gave me that little pep talk I was feeling a bit better. However I still couldn't believe that this was happening to me. Just when I was getting back on my feet, everything went to shit. But Harry....Harry told me that everything will be okay and I trusted him fully. Another thing that I couldn't believe was that I was in a coma since Friday afternoon. It was Monday which meant that I was out all weekend and that was a bit scary. I started to fiddle with the remote in my hands, heaving out a sigh. I was actually ready to leave this place, get started on physical training. But the doctor said there going to keep here till Wednesday.

I hated that I had to be here, I didn't like hospital's; always reminds me of death. Suddenly I realized something...I haven't spoken to my mum since Friday. Oh my God, she doesn't even know I'm here I thought.

I looked towards Harry whose watching T.V but I could tell that he was on the verge of passing out. His eyes half lidded as he watched the screen. I turned the best I could without moving my leg, reaching out with my hand I lightly touched Harry's arm. He didn't move; I rolled my eyes....must be asleep, I thought.

“Psst....Harry,” I called out to him, Harry didn't even budge, his head lolled onto his shoulder. I rolled my eyes as I sat back onto the bed. I looked of to the tray of food that was beside my bed; eyeing the cup of water on there. Reaching over I grabbed it and dipped my fingers into, I turned again and flicked the water onto Harry's face.

“I'm up Lou, I'm here!!!” Harry jerked awake and I couldn't contain the laughter, because his face was priceless. 

“Nice to see that your awake Harry.” I complimented. Harry wiped his face with his hand and scowled at me.

“Not funny.” he said but he smiled at me anyway before getting up and sitting next to me. My face instantly went red at how close his face to mine, he smirked. His hand came up to caress my cheek, I'm starting to think that this was his signature move before he kisses me. Just as I thought, his lips brushed over mines in such a gentle way. I raised my arms so that they looped behind his neck to bring him closer. I poked my tongue out to run across his bottom lip and he moaned....holy shit that was hot. I did it again but this time his lips caught it and sucked it into his mouth. This time I moaned into his mouth, gripping his neck tighter...this was getting very heated, we were nothing but lips and tongue.

Then I realized why I woke Harry up in the first place, with more lick to his lips I pushed him back. I can already tell that my face was completely red right now. I licked my own lips shyly as I looked down at the sheets on the bed. “Your so cute.” Harry said gruffly pulling my face up by my chin, making me blush again.

“Did you need something or did you wake me up just to snog you?” he asked me with that damn smirk on his face.

“Oh y....yah,” I stuttered, “Do you have my phone, I need to call my mum.” I explained. Harry made an 'o' face. Harry waved his hand dismissively, “Don't worry about that Lou, I called her when I figured out you were in the hospital...said it would take her a while to get here.” he said. I scratched the back of my head. “Oh...okay then, where are the boys?” I asked next.

Harry looked off to the side, not making eye contact with me. “They um...in the waiting room.” he said.

I scrunched my face up, “Why?” I questioned. Harry's green eyes bugged out, “Um because you told everyone to get the fuck out...member?” he asked. I sat there for a minute........”I did say that....” I trailed off.

“Louis are you okay....is your head hurting?” he asked me and I nodded my head because my head was pounding a bit.

“Maybe you should go to sleep.” Harry suggested. I shook my head, I needed to tell the boys I was sorry.

“Could you call them back in before I do.” I asked sheepishly, Harry smiled before kissing me on top of my head.

Harry walked out the room for a second and a minute later Liam, Zayn and Niall came walking in. They all sat down in the chairs they were sitting in before I kicked them out. I smiled shyly at them, it was one thing that I told them to get out. But I've only known Niall for a day and I yelled at him; also Liam even though I've talked to him before, I still felt bad.

“Um....I'm sorry for yelling at you guys....and uh kicking you out.” I mumbled as I played with the end of the sheets. Suddenly I was engulfed with bodies all hugging me at once, “It's okay we understand.” Niall commented as he patted my head. “Plus you were in shock, I've probably would've done the same.” Liam said. When the two backed up, I noticed that Zayn was staring at the floor, his lip caught between his teeth. That was an automatic tell-tale that he was feeling sorry for something he's done.

Everyone must've noticed because Liam chirped that he and Niall had to go. “We'll come back again tomorrow promise.” Niall said. I waved at them as they left, leaving Zayn and Harry left, I looked to my boyfriend.

“You should go I'm pretty sure your tired and have a bunch of work to do.” I said, Harry gave me a look. But I made a gesture towards Zayn, Harry nodded and gave me a peck on the lips, “I'll be back later.” he said as he trudged to the door. I turned back towards Zayn and waved him over to sit down on the bed.

He slowly made his way and sat on the edge of the bed, his gaze still set on the floor. “Zayn tell me what's going on in your head right now.” I said softly. He still didn't look at me, but his hands trailed over the cast that my leg was trapped in. “S'my fault that this happened to you.” he said simply. I looked at him as if he lost his fucking mind...was he kidding right now?

“Zayn,” I started but he lifted his hand to stop me. “If I hadn't called you to hurry up....you woud'--”Zayn this is not your fault, Jesus what is wrong with you.” I cried out in disbelief. But Zayn was shaking his head now, his hands coming up to wipe the tears off his face. I hated seeing Zayn cry, because he was such a strong person, always there for me and protecting me. When no one was around to help me, he was there...Zayn was my rock—But right now he was breaking, blaming himself on something that had nothing to do with him. 

I pulled him back by his jacket so that I can wrap my arms around his waist, burying my face in his neck.

“It wasn't your fault, some idiot ran a red light okay?” I stated, “None of this was your fault, you weren’t the one who slammed into me okay.” I reassured him. Zayn turned in my arms and hugged me tightly as he mumbled sorry's into my neck. I shushed him as I hugged him back, Zayn was too concerned sometimes. 

Our little crying fest was interrupted by someone coming into the room. “Lou,” I heard a familiar voice, looking up I see my mum.

“Mum?” I said shakily, tears already filling my eyes. “Louis.” she breathed before rushing over to my bed and holding my face in her soft hands. I felt Zayn slide off the bed, and into the chair beside it. I smiled up at my mum as she kissed my face everywhere.

“Oh love I was so worried about you.” she exclaimed, “When uh...what's his name.” she said as she tapped her chin.

“Ah that Harry fellow called me I was so concerned, I just saw him in the waiting room.” she said.

I scrunched my face up, “I told him to go home and get some rest.” I said frowning. My mum chuckled, “Seem to me that that boy is really...worried about your well-being....mind explaining.” she said with a smirk. 

I turned my face from her, my face getting hot. “Come on Lou tell your mum about your new boyfriend.” Zayn spoke up a mischievous look in his eyes; I flipped him the bird.

“What?!” my mum shouted, “Boyfriend?” she questioned as she turned my face back towards hers again.

“Yah umm....we started dating Friday.” I muttered. My mum smiled so big that I thought her face was going split.

“Oh BooBear, I'm so proud, it was about time you found someone.” she said. “BooBear?” We all turned to Harry who was standing in the doorway, his face red like he was running.

“I thought I told you to go home Haz.” I groaned, “What are you doing here still.” I added. I watched him as he scratched the back of his head, “Zayn text me and said that you needed help.” he said awkwardly. My glare was sent to Zayn who was sitting in the chair acting like he didn't do anything. “Ass.” I muttered.

My mum slapped my arm, “Mind your mouth Louis, that's no way to speak to Zayn.” she chastised. I opened my mouth to say something but my mum interrupted me.

“So how are you Zayn haven't seen you in a while.” she asked the tan lad. Zayn smiled before getting up, “I've been fine Ms. T but I gotta go.” He said as he walked over to me. Zayn gave me a side hug before kissing me on the cheek.

“I'll see ya later Lou.” he said, “Nice to see you again Ms. T.” he said as he waved, he gave Harry a pat on the shoulder before the leaving the room. Harry walked over to sit on the seat on the other side of my bed, smiling up at me.

“So care to tell me what happened...I was worried sick about you.” she said as she rubbed the palm of my hand. I looked at Harry and he gave me a wary smile, I turned back to my mum and told her what happened. After I was done she threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly to her chest.

“So glad your okay.” she mumbled, I hugged her back, “I'm glad your okay mum.” I said back.

She sat back in her chair and laughed a bit, “Told you I was fine Lou.” she said. I know she was okay but I liked hearing her say it.

“So....Harry?” My mum suddenly questioned. Aw shit..I thought, don't do it mum please, I begged inside my head.

“How exactly did you meet my son.” she asked her brows raised in curiosity. I looked at Harry and his face was bright red, I gave him a look that said 'please don't answer her' but Harry being the stubborn git he was....

“Uh I was his mentor...for his dancing and I was helping him and one thing led to another and I kissed him.” he replied. My gaze went from Harry's flaming face to my mum who was staring dead at me.

“Sounds like he's a keeper hmm Boobear?” she asked and I groaned, “Please stop calling me that.” I said hiding my face in my hands.

“BooBear....I like it suits you Lou.” Harry spoke up as he grabbed my hand. My heart instantly picked up, now hearing Harry call me that is completely different from when my moms does. My face heated as I looked down shyly, these two are evil...just pure evil.

“Oh such a charmer.” she commented.

I huffed before crossing my arms over my chest, “You have no idea.” I muttered.

-


	12. Discharged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd here is chapter twelve, read it, love it, enjoy it...comment it c:

Chapter 12: Discharged

Harry P.o.v

After Louis and his mum talked for a bit, the doctor came in and suggested that Louis get some rest. I bitched and moaned about it because I wanted to stay with him to make sure he was okay. However I gotta text from Liam telling me to go home and get some real rest. I waited for his mum to say bye first, when she was done I walked over and kissed Louis on the head.

“I'll be back tomorrow morning.” I whispered, but Louis shook his head sleepily, “What about your classes.” he mumbled.

“Don't worry I'll just get there late.” I said. I chuckled when he gave me a look that clearly said 'just go to class and don't worry about me' But I couldn't, I can't not worry about him, when he's here all by himself.

I leaned down again and gave him a kiss to the lips to distract him, “Go to sleep Boo.” I whispered. He smiled dreamily at me before closing his eyes and falling asleep. I ran my hand through his feathered hair before walking towards the door. Once I was outside I ran right into Louis' mum, she turned around a tight smile on her face.

“We need to talk.” she simply and I gulped...oh god I screwed up already. She patted my shoulder, “Love your not in trouble I just want to talk to you about Louis.” she smiled.

“Oh....okay then Ms. T.” I replied. She started to walk towards the exit and I followed, “Call me Jay.” she said.

Right...Jay...I thought.

-

I didn't know that it was this late until I walked outside. The sun was setting and the sky was turning orange and pink. It was a bit cold outside and I regretted not taking a jacket with me before I left. I followed Jay until we reached the Starbucks on the corner of the street. After walking inside we took our seat in the little booth.

“So what did you want to talk about.” I asked softly. Jay smiled warmly at me but her eyes were hard.

“Louis.” she stated simply. I nodded my head, I kind of saw this coming.

“Listen Harry, from the sight of things I can see that you are a great lad, but I just wanted to tell you that Louis is a bit....um fragile I guess you can say.” explained and I nodded my head again, because I kind of picked up on that to.

“He gets really down sometimes and someone needs to be there for him to get back up, he's always pushing himself to be better and perfect and it wears him out.” she continued, “Especially with this whole accident I wouldn't be surprised if he's in there now thinking that he will never be able to dance gain even thought the doctor said he still has a chance.” Yah I'm pretty sure Louis is doing that right now, he's so unsure of himself, and it makes me sad because Louis is so much more.

“I promised him that we will get through it, I told him that I'll be there the whole way.” I stated. This brought a smile to Jay's face as she reached over the table to grab my hands.

“Thank you Harry and that's exactly what he needs.” she said. “It's it for Louis, then I would do anything.” I replied gripping her hand tightly.

-

It wasn't till that Friday after did Louis actually was released from the hospital. They had to do another surgery on his knee, so he had to stay a bit longer than planned. To say that Louis was upset is an understatement, he was so ready to leave Wednesday but his leg was giving him some trouble. I had to sit with Louis again before he actually went under, telling him that everything will be okay.

So Tuesday was a pretty hectic day and adding onto that his mum had to leave back to Doncaster. She came in right before Louis had to go into surgery and told him that had to go back for work. Louis fully understood but he was still a bit sad that she was leaving already. However now it was Friday afternoon and I was wheeling Louis out the hospital, I was getting a headache from all the yelling everyone was doing right now.

Let me inform you.....

I suggested that Louis stays with me until he was back on his feet. I thought it was a good idea because I promised him that I would help him through this, so I thought the closer the better...but judging by all this fucking yelling that it was a bit to much.

“Louis you need to come back to the flat.” Zayn said his face set into a scowl, Louis pouting his arms crossed over his chest; he's so cute.

“Z it's not that serious come on Harry want's to help so let him.” he countered. Zayn stopped walking making me stop pushing Louis. I watched him carefully as he pinched the bridge of his nose as he thought this through. Louis looked up to me, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. I gave him a warm smile as I carded my fingers through his hair to calm him down a bit.

“Are you sure your going to take care him of him Styles?” Zayn asks suddenly and I nodded my head, “Scouts honor.” I answered.

Zayn huffed before crossing his arms over his chest, “Alright but no funny business okay.” he added.

Louis laughed, “Yes mum, besides you get the flat to yourself, invite Perrie I bet she would love to spend some time with you.” he drawled making me laugh to. Zayn's face went a bit red before grumbling something under his breath.

“I'll come by later to drop off some clothes okay you look like your about to drop.” Zayn said before giving him a awkward one armed hug. “I am a bit knackered.” Louis mumbled. “I'll see you tomorrow okay Lou.” Zayn called as he walked over to his car. I watched Louis wave half-heartedly before pulling on my jacket and pointing to my car.

“Onwards!” he shouted and I flicked him on the back of his head, laughing at his antics. When we stopped in front my car I opened the passenger and carefully helped him into the car. I flinched every time he hissed in pain, I hated seeing him in pain. After getting him situated I put the wheelchair in the trunk and then hopped into the drivers seat.

“Are you hungry we could go stop and g—A light snore was filling the car as I drove out he parking lot. Looking out the corner of my eyes I saw that Louis' head was against the window fast asleep, his pretty lips parted slightly as he slept. I smiled fondly at him before continuing on down the road at to my flat.

Once I pulled into the parking lot in front of my complex I softly shook Louis' shoulder to wake him up. However he was being stubborn so I leaned over and slid my tongue into his parted lips. I felt him twitch before his eyes opened slightly and stared right at me. He smiled before kissing back; grabbing the front of my shirt and almost pulling me into his lap. He licked into my mouth and our tongues slid against each others....”Mmf God your going to kill me.” he said breathlessly as he sat back in his seat.

I only smirked before getting out the car and getting all things they needed before going inside. I carefully helped Louis out the car and into the wheelchair; as I wheeled him down to my flat I noticed that he was really quiet. “You okay boo?” I asked as we stopped in front of my door. I watched him out the corner of his eyes as he rubbed his face.

“Yah I'm fine...just sleepy is all.” he mumbled, closing his eyes. I gave him a small smile as I opened the door and wheeled him in.

My flat was actually a good size and I loved it because it was so cozy and warm. It a big living room, a island next to it that led to the kitchen. Which I repainted so there was a red, black, and white theme going on. I pushed Louis all the way to my room where I had my bed and it was pretty fucking comfortable if I do say so myself. I saw Louis looking at it like it was the most wonderful thing in the world. I walked off to my closet to bring some extra pillows out and placed them on the bed, I pulled the comforter down and turned to look at Louis who was fast asleep again. Smiling to myself I pulled his shirt off as gently as I could with out waking him up, took the one shoe he was wearing off also.

I lifted him carefully out the wheelchair and placed him gently down on the bed. I laid him down and moved to elevate his leg on the pillows I had on the bottom of the bed. He mumbled something under his breath but he didn't wake up. I kicked off my own shoes and took of my shirt and pants before sliding in next to Louis. I slipped my arms over his waist and sighed; this is perfect, having Louis wrapped up in my arms, feeling his breath on my neck. Everything about this felt so right and I loved it.

-

It was the middle of night when I woke up to Louis squirming against me. I heard him moan in his sleep and at first I thought he was just having a wet dream or something. But that quickly left my mind when he whimpered clutching the front of my shirt as he did. His eye were moving back and forth so fast behind his lids you would think he was having a heart attack or something. His breath coming in short little puffs and I was getting really worried. I sat up and shook his shoulder lightly, when he whimpered again I shook his shoulder harder, “Boo...wake up.” I tried but he wouldn't wake up. I heard panic sorry's falling from his lips and I wondered who he was saying sorry to.

“Lou...Lou wake up babe.” I said a bit louder but he still didn't wake. “I...I'm S....Sorry...” he cried.

“Louis!!!” I shouted and I jumped when he sat up his face stricken with horror. Is entire body was shaking like a leaf and I was concerned because he hadn't said anything yet. I hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder, he flinched but looked over at me with tears in his eyes. My own eyes softened as I brought him close to my chest.

“You okay...” I asked quietly. He sniffled before nodding his head against my chest. 

“S'just a nightmare.” he mumbled, “Who were you apologizing to?” I asked after a while. He looked up at me confused a bit.

“What do you mean?” he asked back. I frowned down at him, “You were saying sorry...who were you saying sorry to?” I explained.

He made a face as if he was thinking about it and then he made a little 'o' with his mouth. Then his face fell into complete sadness, his eyes downcast. “Don't want to talk about it.” he muttered. I sighed because I knew that would be his answer, Louis tends to close up and that's exactly what's he doing right now.

I kissed his the top of his head, “Ya'know you can tell me anything right...I'm your boyfriend we should talk about things, don't shut me out.” I spoke softly, trying not to come off to straight-forward but wanted to be firm with him. I heard him sigh again before shifting a bit so that he could look at me in the eye.

“I...was dreaming about my um...my dad.” he said. I gave him a look, “Your dad?” I questioned brows raised.

“Y...Yeah the day he uh left.” he whispered. 

“Mind telling me why he left...and why you trying to apologize to him?” I asked. I watched Louis as he rubbed at his eyes for a minute before taking a deep breath.

“I was sixteen when my dad left...and it was my fault.” 

-


	13. I'm Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright FINALLY here is chapter thirteen I swear to you I've erased this like five times and re-typing but it just all looked weird to me. Sigh I don't know but here it is, might be a bit choppy. Anyway I am back on my feet (if anyone was wondering) being sick during the summer blows balls, like seriously its hot as hell down here SC and I had to stay in bed all fucking day. But yeah I'm fine now, another thing shoutout to my good friend Kenny if I didn't already, he's so awesome for putting up Tiny Tommo, like seriously I wrote that during my english back in....January I think xD So yeah its really old but I felt like I had to put something out there because I was M.I.A. Soo that's it about now, update will beeee, possibly Tuesday, but maybe Friday...it depends. Okay I'm done ranting ta ta for now. OHH wait I'm going to post a little side story after I update this, tell me what you guys think kk c:
> 
> Love U Stylinson~

Chapter 13: I'm Sorry

Louis P.o.v (Years Ago)

I was finally home from school and I was a bit nervous to tell my family my about what's going on in my mind lately. I've been going back and forth with myself with this question....am I gay? My best mate Stan took me to party last weekend and I got completely pissed and ended up having sex with some guy. After I woke up that morning on a strangers bed with a dull ache in my ass, I knew for sure that I was gay.

I walked into the house to be greeted with the smell of my mums cooking. Smiling to my self I headed to the dining room to see plates and bowls of food ready to be devoured. My father was already sitting at the table and my mum was just walking in and putting some chicken on the middle of the table.

“Hello there boo how was your day at school?” she asked as she came around the table to give me a hug. I smiled into her neck, “Same old same old, how about you mum?” I replied as I took a seat at the table. She sat down across from me a happy smile on her face.

“Ah I got the job at the hospital today, I start next week,” she smiled. I beamed because my mum was looking for a job for a while now and she finally got one. No wonder why she has all this food set up on the table.

“That's great mum.” I chimed. My father gave her a wide smile as we started dinner.

….

It was nearing the end when everyone was almost about done eating when I cleared my throat to get there attention. I nervously looked up at my parents, ready to tell them what's been on my mind for months.

“Something on your mind son.” my father mused and I sheepishly looked down to my empty plate.

“Ya...uh..sorta of...it's been on my mind..for a while.” I muttered as I picked at my napkin.

“Well Lou get on with it, not getting any younger.” my mum chuckled.

I didn't really plan this whole conversation, it was kind of hit and go thing. So I took a breath before looking up at them and said......

“I'm gay....” I stated. 

Silence...........

I looked at my mum to see her hand covering her mouth, but her eyes were not judgmental. I looked towards my father and he was the complete opposite of what my mum was showing. His hands were clutching his knife like he was about to throw it at me. “W...When did you figure out.” my mum had finally asked.

My face went red because I was most definitely not expecting that question at all. How the hell was I supposed to tell my mum that I had sex with some random guy at party that I wasn't even supposed to be at.

“Well....” she drawled. I adverted my gaze to the table because there was no way I could say this and look her in the eye.

“There was this party and uh...I might've...um yeah there was this guy and I just needed to know so.....

“You had sex with another guy.” my father cut in, my head snapped up because this was the first time he said something to me.

“Y....Yes.” I answered. 

Silence......

“No son of mines will be gay.” he simply stated as he stood up from the table. I gaped at him as I watched him get up, I got up and followed him, as did my mother. “Dad just listen to me I c—I was cut off with a slap to my face. “Troy!!!” my mother screeched as she came to help me off the ground.

“I won't have a gay son, I will not have it.” he hissed. That's when I started to cry, this was honestly not what I expected, especially from my dad. I mean he even has a gay friend back from college, so why is this any different.

“Do you hear yourself right, this is Louis your son he's no different from anyone else.” My mum spoke up for me.

I watched as my father shook his head as he looked at me with disgust, “It's either I'm leaving or he is.” he stated. My whole body started to shake because was he really going to leave...was he going to make me leave? 

“Are crazy he is not leaving this house!!!” my mum shouted. My father shook his head, “Then I'm leaving.”

I lunged off the ground and grabbed on to the back of his shirt, “No dad don't leave, I'm sorry don't leave...please.” I begged. My father couldn't leave because mum needed him, she needed him so they can live. My mum might've gotten the job but before that, his father has been paying for the bills...and just barely.

“Louis...” my mum started, but I ignored her, “I'm sorry...sorry don't leave.” I begged.

-

Present Day

“So what happened after that?” Harry asked softly. I played with my fingers for a minute before answering him.

“He left...the next day he packed his stuff and left.” I mumbled, “I begged for him to stay, but my mum told me that we didn't need him, so he left.” I said, tears welling in my eyes at the memory. It's always why I was so worried about my mum, because sometimes the stress of working and supporting me would get to much. If I hadn't said anything about me being gay, my father would've stayed.

“I'm sorry.” Harry mumbled into my hair and I shook my head, “S'fine Harry don't worry about it.” I replied.

“It's weird though.” I suddenly said. “What is?” Harry questioned.

“Before you I always denied that I was gay....maybe it was because of my father rejecting me that I just didn't want to..i do—Harry interrupted me, “I understand Lou, I actually didn't come out until a couple of years ago.” he admitted to me. I looked at him from the corner of my eye a bit surprised.

“Really?” I asked him and he nodded his head. “I waited because I was scared, I saw one of my good mates go through so much shit because he announced that he was gay.” Harry explained. He sighed before running a hand over his ace.

“I just didn't want to go through that ya know....but then I met this guy Michael and showed me other wise.” Harry said. 

Michael.... I didn't know Harry went out with someone before me, I thought. “It was a long time ago though so it doesn't matter....no need to get all worked up.” He said suddenly. I pouted because Harry could read me like a book already...and we just met.

“M'not jealous.” I muttered. Harry let out a loud laugh as he squeezed my waist tighter.

“Didn't say you were babe,” he smiled before kissing me on the cheek. I sighed in content, I don't think I can ever get tired of Harry's kisses, he was always so sweet with me. My eyes started to droop again, guess I was tired from taking a trip down memory lane.

“Go back to sleep Lou...tomorrow's a new day.” Harry smiled down at me and I giggled because he was such a cornball.

“Night Haz.” I mumbled.

“Goodnight Boo.”

-


	14. Choose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn and Harry flip there shit a bit c;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves sorry for the delay my computer has being a complete dick so I couldn't update yesterday. But here is chapter fourteen in my opinion I don't like this one for some reason..idk I re-typed the beginning like three times soo yeah I'm sorry if it sucks a bit. Erm so I posted another side story (Love on The Field) I could make that into like a real plot long story oorr it can become a drabble kind of thing, I'll post the next chapter in a few min and if I get more request to keep it going then I will.

Chapter 14: Choose

Harry P.o.v

Okay so maybe looking after Louis was a bit more work than I thought. Let's just say that Louis is so dramatic and the first time I figure this out was the two days after he'd got back from the hospital. Sunday morning it was and I was in the kitchen making some eggs and bacon. Louis was huffing and puffing in a seat at the island, his leg elevated on the chair next to him. I didn't know what his problem was that morning, he just woke up with a sour mood. He complained about his leg hurting and I know it had to still hurt, but it was just non-stop complaining.

So you can believe the headache that I had that day while I was cooking. When I finally finished the food I had placed it in front of Louis and I watched as a twisted looked came upon his face. I rolled my eyes before sitting across from him, “What's the matter.” I'd asked. I watched him look up at me with a annoyed on his face.

“I wanted pancakes.” he muttered, I watched him as he picked at the eggs I made. I was really stressed that day so I snapped at him on accident and told him to stop being such a whiny bitch. His head had snapped up to look at me anger filling his eyes. He got up from the island, grabbed his crutches and hobbled out the room, a 'fuck you' was called over his shoulder, and I could see the tears silently falling down his cheeks as he made his way into the living.

Yah that day was filled with sorry's and a lot of kissing and making up. Louis actually apologized himself for being so needy, but I told him that it was fine. So yah that day was bit hectic but we got over it quickly. After that we kind of fell into a routine, especially when we had to go back to school. I would help Louis get dressed, would make breakfast then I would drive off to school. The first day Louis went back we headed to the studio first to talk to Simon. Do to Louis' injury there was no way that Louis would be able to participate in the performance that he was supposed to audition for. I felt bad because the boy started to cry and I didn't know what to say to him to make it feel better.

I couldn't just tell that he'd get the next part for sure because that wasn't my decision to make, it was Simon's. However Simon gave Louis the opportunity to get his shot in the Christmas show, that's a month from now. Louis was of course very excited to hear that, even though he would have audition for the lead part, I told him that he was a shoe in. Everything will be fine as long as the physical therapy went well. I've actually for the past couple of weeks been going to the hospital where I met Louis' therapist. I had asked her to kind of train me as well, because I wanted to work with Louis on this; to make sure he won't break down in the middle of all the craziness.

Which leads us back to this....

Present Day (November 3rd)

“Um....are you cutting my leg off with that thing!!!” Louis suddenly cried out as the doctor came back in with what looked like a pizza cutter...but much bigger and sharper. See it's been almost a month that Louis had his leg in a full cast and today was the day that he would get it off. Right after that his therapy starts the day after...I think, but anyway, Louis is freaking out right now once he saw how he was going to get the cast off. “What did you expect Lou, that they soap your leg up and slide you out?” I asked trying to lighten his mood and his fear. Louis shot me a look before yelling a dramatic yes.

“This won't hurt at all Louis I promise.” The doctor reassure as he plugged the thing up. I noticed that Louis' face was getting a bit pale and that was never good. I took his hand gently into mine and brought it up to my lips, kissing his knuckles. He looked up to me his face going red, “Relax I'm right here.” I comforted him. He gave me a small smile before looking down at his lap shyly, his other hand playing with the end of his shirt.

He's so fucking cute.... I thought.

“Okay you ready Louis?” the doctor asked. Louis nodded his head shakily.......

When we finally left the room it was a bit crazed, the boys were waiting on us in the waiting room down the hall. I was holding Louis' hand tightly as we walked down the hallway....he was um..in a very bad mood actually. During the end the doctor nicked Louis' toe and the boy literally flipped out. I mean I would get a bit flustered if something that sharp would cut me, but it was just a tiny little knick; nothing a band-aid couldn't fix. However Louis was moaning and groaning like the doctor just cut his entire leg off or something.

“Louis!

“Lou!!”

I looked up to see the boys running towards with smiles on there faces. Niall was the first to hug Louis because well, he was a hugger. “How ya doin mate could ere' ya from all the way done there.” he smiled as he took a step back. I rolled my eyes, rubbing a hand over my face. “Louis threw a fit because the doc nicked him on the toe.” I said.

“What..lemme see.” Zayn said as he squatted in front of Louis' freed leg...well almost freed he had to wear a brace for a while to. Zayn stood back up, “You can't even call that a scratch.” he sad simply. 

“It fucking hurt.” Louis cried. Liam chuckled at Louis' antics, “I'm sure it doesn't hurt that much Lou.” he said. But Louis shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest like a stubborn child; his bottom lip poking out a bit.

“I beg to differ.” he muttered and I couldn't help but kiss his pouting lips to calm him down. I wrapped an arm over his shoulder, “Don't worry Boobear...do you want me to kiss it and make it better?” I asked him cheekily. He turned to me and smiled, his nose nuzzling into the side of my neck. “Yes.” he mumbled.

“Ugh you guys are so...just ick.” Zayn shuddered as he stared at us with an amused smile on his face. I looked back up to the boys.

“Alright it's only Wednesday what do you lad wanna do?” I asked as I started to walk towards the exit doors. They all shrugged, “Ohh how about we have a movie kind of thing...just sit and chill yah?” Niall piped up. I looked to Louis, “How bout it?” I asked him and he nodded his head. Niall jumped up and down.

“Alright onwards to Harry's.” the blonde shouted. I scoffed at Niall, “Why my flat?”

Liam laughed, “Because you have the most food.” he said. Louis laughs next to me as he hobbled towards the car.

-

Louis P.o.v

I finally got that stupid cast of my leg, Jesus Christ. Ya never know how much you miss something until you can't use it. Because without my leg I literally couldn't do anything without someone and that someone was always Harry. Also seeing that doctor with that fucking chainsaw in his hands was crazy scary...telling me that it wouldn't hurt. He nearly cut my damn toe off and everyone thought it was just the funniest shit ever; anyway back to Harry. He was amazing these past couple of weeks and I enjoyed every minute of his pampering. 

Although I could tell that sometimes that Harry would get really annoyed with me because I was a bit demanding. I mean how couldn't I be, I haven't been loved or cared for by someone else in a very long time. Beside my mum of course, but with Harry it's completely different. He's always there for me and I feel like I can tell him anything.

That's why I told him about my father and what happened when I came out to my parents. That I dream I had that night was scary for me because I haven't thought of my father in a long time...let alone dream about that incident. Nevertheless, Harry was right there next me, listening to everything and telling me that he was here. It made my heart swell, knowing that Harry cares so much about me and it just ugh I love it.... I love him. I smiled to myself when I realized this, I felt me entire body hum with the thought of Harry saying those three words to me.

“Why are you so smiley?” Harry asked looking at me from the corner of his eyes as he drove. I blushed, turning my head to stare out the window. “Nothing.” I sighed dreamily resting my chin on the palm of my hand. The car suddenly stopped and I felt fingers prying my chin from my hand. “Har—He interrupted me with his lips, soft soft soft lips and turned more in my seat so I could run my hands through his hair. Harry's tongue slipped out into my mouth and I let him in; we were nothing but lips and tongue and it was starting to get a bit hot inside the car. I realized that this had to be the longest red light ever until someone knocked on the window next to me, jumping I looked to see Zayn with a smirk on his face.

I looked around to see that we were at Harry's flat already...huh would ya look at that. I looked at Harry but all he did was smirk before getting out. I willed down the hard-on that was forming in my pants before getting out the car and following the boys to the door. “Have y'all fucked yet?” Zayn asked me as we walked through the door. I wobbled inside behind him, smacking the back of Zayn head.

“You are so very vulgar and no we didn't fuck yet you barbarian.” I huffed. Even though there were times that I really wanted him to fuck me but you know my leg was in a freaking cast. The only thing that Harry would allow was handjobs, blowjobs and sometimes he would finger me but it would be a awkward position. To sum all this up I'm sexually deprived but I couldn't just tell Harry to fuck me....well I could because Harry ne—“Louis....helloooo.” I looked up to see Harry staring at me....

“Uh huh?” I asked stupidly. Niall and Liam laughed from where they sat on the couch across from me.

Harry sat next to me, “Asked you what movie you wanted to watch.” he repeated. 

“Oh you got any of the Hangover movies?” I asked, I was in the mood for a good laugh. 

“Good pick Louis I love the Hangover.” Niall chimed a bowl full of chips in his lap. I shook my head, that boy is always eating something.

After Harry put the movie in we all settled back and relaxed. Niall and Liam all cuddled up on the couch, while Zayn took the recliner. I was leaning back against he leg of the couch, my leg propped up on some pillows on Harry's lap. While we watched I couldn't but help but think about how close I got to these guys. Ever since the accident Liam and Niall have been around a lot more; bringing me flowers, get well cards, and always keeping a smile on my face. 

With Liam, he was always a caring person and that's what I loved about him. I never forgot about Liam, he was an amazing dancer and admire his passion for it. We even did a performance together couple of months ago, it was really fun. As for Niall there was no way that you couldn't smile around the lad, he was pure joy. He was really fun to be around, very loud though but I wasn't one to judge because I could be a bit dramatic to. Then there was Zayn but he's always been my best mate, so he was always there for me which was comforting. 

I woke up to people shouting...well it was more like hissing. Like they were yelling in a whisper, if that makes sense. I picked my head up off the couch to see Zayn and Harry going at it, arguing about something, Liam was in standing between a troubled look on his face, he was pinching the bridge of his nose. I looked over to Niall to see his head knocked back snoring soundly...wondered what time it is.

“What are you guys yelling about?” I asked rubbing at my eyes wearily. Harry's head whipped to look at me and I could tell that he was a bit angry. His cheeks were red and his eye brows were up and tense, his teeth worrying his bottom lip. My gaze went to Zayn who looked equally angry, his hazel eyes gleaming with rage.

I sat up a bit more in alarm, “What's going on?” I ask, when no one answered I looked to Liam and he sighed before plopping down next to me. 

“Harry suggested that yo—“No I wanted to ask him.” Harry butted in, his arms crossed over his chest. Confusion filled my head, what the hell is going on here, I looked at Harry, “Ask me what?” I questioned.

Harry took a breath before running a hand through his curls, “I wanted to ask you if you would move in with me.” he said softly and my eyes went wide. Did he really just....did Harry just; well I couldn't say that I didn't see this coming. I mean half my shit is already mixed with Harry's stuff anyway. However the thing I didn't understand was why Zayn all upset about this....why were they arguing. I looked at Liam but he merely shrugged his shoulders.

“That...sounds....sure Haz.” I stuttered a bit. Zayn looked at me as if I just killed somebody, “What's with the face...and why were yelling at each other?” I asked.

“Lou you only known Harry for a couple of weeks, moving in is a bit extreme don't you think.” Zayn said.

“It really isn't any of your fucking business.” Harry said under his breath but I could tell that Zayn heard him.

“He's my best-friend so it is my fucking business on what you do with him.” Zayn shouted rounding on Harry.

“He's my boyfriend!!” Harry retorted angrily.

“Guys please keep your voices down.” Liam tried to calm the two as he looked over to Niall who was still unaware of whats' going on.

I looked back in forth between Harry and Zayn, “Guys come on, what your both saying is ridiculous.” I started. They both looked at me with daggers in there eyes and I rolled my own. “Look,” I said as I started to stand.

“Harry of course I'll move in with you half my crap is already here.” I said to him which made him smile, “And Zayn—“So your choosing him over me?” Zayn asked incredulous. My mouth fell open in shook, where the hell did that come from.

“What are you talking about Zayn?” I asked confused. I watched Zayn closely because he tends to not show his emotions in front of people, and I could tell that he is having one of his moments right now.

“Lou don't you think this is going a bit fast.” he questioned. I thought about it and yah maybe it was going a bit fast, but I was already so used to waking up in Harry's arms that I didn't want it to stop. So moving into Harry's flat was the obvious solution. “Zayn I'm not choosing Harry over you and no I kind of don't think this is going to fast.” I answered.

Zayn scoffed before getting his jacket and grabbing his keys off the table, “Whatever Louis do what you want.” he hissed before heading towards the door. I instantly hobbled after him, my leg giving off a dull throb, “Zayn now hold on.” I called after him but the tan lad didn't stop. I watched him climb into his car, backed out the driveway and left. I groaned before walking back inside, I was irritated, frustrated, happy and excited all at the same time.

“So that just happened.” Liam said cutting the silence.

“What's his deal.” Harry said, directing the question to me. I shook my head, to tired to explain to Harry about Zayn's crazy mood swings.

“Later as for right now I'm sleepy and we have school tomorrow.” I muttered. Liam stood up and walked over to Niall, still sound asleep on the couch. I watched as he picked the blonde up bridal style and carried him to the door.

“See you lads tomorrow yeah...we'll figure all that out later.” he said. We waved a goodbye to Liam as the boy left through the door. I then turned to Harry who was looking at me expectantly and I sighed, this is really not how I planned my day.

-


	15. Let Me Explain

Chapter 15: Let Me Explain

Louis P.o.v

The next morning was beyond awkward let me tell you. I explained to Harry on the way to campus that Zayn had his moments and get's very emotional. Harry still thinks that Zayn overreacted a bit and I do agree but I understand why Zayn got all riled up in the first place. I heard Harry mumble under his breath while we got out the car.

“I still don't see why—“Harry don't worry about it okay love, I'll talk to him.” I reassured him as I pulled him into a hug.

“He probably thinks that I'm replacing him with you.” I said after a while, “Which is crazy.” I added. Harry nodded his head in agreement as he took my hand and led me to the entrance. 

As we entered Niall and Liam were the first two that we ran into. Liam looked up at us and waved us over, “Hey Louis, Harry.” he greeted.

“Hey Liam.” Harry and I said at the same time. He gave me a cheeky smile and I bumped his shoulder.

“Have you heard from Zayn he missed a football meeting this morning.” Niall asked me as we all headed to class.

I scratched the back of my head because I actually called Zayn this morning but he didn't answer. “No I haven't.” I muttered. This was worrying my more and more because Zayn doesn't handle these things lightly. He'll come up with some crazy shit before confronting someone about it, it's just the way his mind works.

I bit my bottom lip, maybe I should've asked Harry to stop by the flat to make sure he was okay. I felt Harry wrap his arm around my waist, pulling me in close, “Don't worry about Lou, he'll come around.” he reassured me.

“He better be because today's is our last practice before the game tomorrow.” Niall said, crossing his arms over his chest. Liam chuckled a bit before putting a arm over the blondes shoulder.

“So Louis what did Simon say about your audition?” Liam asked me as we into the class. I sat down next to Harry with Liam on my left and Niall in front of me.

“He said I could audition for the Christmas show, which is perfect because I should be all good by then.” I answered Liam patted me on the back a bright smile on his face, “That's great mate.” he congratulated.

The class went on boringly my mind straying towards Zayn, I really hope that he was okay. I would feel like a really shitty friend if ended up doing something stupid because of me. When the lecture ended I stood up from my seat, and went to grab my things but Harry beat me to it. I watched as he hauled my messenger back over his shoulder. I huffed, “Harry my arms are not broken you know.” I said stiffly. Harry only kissed my cheek before heading towards the door, Niall and Liam laughed at me. I rolled my eyes before following them. The day went on slowly, lecture after lecture. By the time lunch came around my head was numb and my knee was giving off a dull throb. Harry and I decided that we would go out of campus for lunch.

“Is your knee bothering you?” Harry asked as we got into the car. I rubbed at it with a nod of my head, I watched as Harry cut the engine off. “What are you doing?” I asked him.

“Take your brace off and stretch your leg over my lap.” Harry instructed as he turned sideways in the seat. 

Giving him a questioning look and unbuckled the brace over my leg and slid it off. I pulled my leg up carefully placing it on top of Harry's lap. Harry gently took my foot in his hand, “Now tell me if this hurting you alright.” he said before he picked up my foot and leaned forward so that my knee came to my chest. I let my head fall back against the window a sigh escaping my lips, because it felt amazing. 

I heard Harry chuckle lightly, “Feels good.” he asked me and all I could do was moan a breathy yes as he worked my leg back in forth; occasionally kneading his fingers in my kneecap. “H....How do you know—God this feel really good.” I hummed. Harry laughed a bit but his face turned a bit red, “Actually I've asked your therapist on some tips.” he told me.

“She told me that sometimes your knee will get real tense and lock up a bit and this helps.” Harry explained and I couldn't help but smile at him, because Harry was just so goddamn perfect.

“Aw Haz you did that for me.” I cooed at him and tickled my foot making me giggle. “H....Harry....stop...c...come on.” I laughed. Harry finally let go of my foot before dropping it in his lap. He smiled over at me, “Do you feel better?” he asked. I lifted my leg off his lap to lean over and kiss him on the lips.

“Better than ever.” I whispered as I licked at his lips, “Now can we go eat I'm very hungry.” I said as he nipped at my bottom lip. He smiled at me before running a hand through my hair, “Of course boo.” he said before starting the car up again. Harry took us to a little cafe that wasn't that far from campus, it was a real comfy place.

As Harry went to go order our food I looked out the window to see Zayn walking by. Surprised I jumped out the booth and headed to the door, “Zayn!!” I called. I watched him stop to look over his shoulder straight at me, and kept on walking. Scowling I start to walk a little faster, calling out his name; you know when people are crossing the street and they do that awkward run/walk thing. Well that's what I'm doing right now with just a little more hobble in it.

“Zayn are you seriously going to make me run after you.” I shouted at him as I panted. Okay I might be a dancer but my body is seriously not made for running. I started off at a faster pace when my knee gave a painful throb and I nearly fell over if wasn't for the wall that I was walking so close to. I heard a curse before Zayn was in front of me....he smelled like smoke.

“Shit are you okay?” he asked me, grabbing me by the arm to help me up. I glared at him, “I'm fine if you would've just stopped I wouldn't have to run after you.” I stated stiffly. Zayn gave me a sheepish look before staring off down the sidewalk.

I crossed my arms over my chest, “You smell like cigarettes.” I bluntly said. Zayn flinched from the tone I held in my voice and he had the right to. Zayn scratched the back of his had, “Well i—I completely interrupted him.

“You promised me that you would stop.” I hissed. Zayn looked rather passive about this and it was pissing me off a bit. He needs to learn to speak about his emotions, “Zayn....what's going on with you?” I asked.

Zayn was quiet, “You arguing with Harry and snapping at me, running away,” I continued, “What is going on in your mind...tell me.” I begged.

Zayn opened his mouth to say something but then Harry is yelling my name. He stopped beside me, face red from running. “I turn around just a minute and you up and leave me, if you wanted to break up you could've gave me a heads up before making your mad dash.” Harry exclaimed. I laughed before punching his arm.

“I'm not breaking up with you, ya git,” I said smirking, “I left because I saw Zayn and he was just about to explain what the hell is going on.” I added.

Harry looked over to Zayn a frown settling over his face. I swiped a hand over my face already sensing a fight brewing. I pulled Zayn and Harry by there arms and headed back to the cafe. “Where are we going?” Zayn asked as I hauled them down the sidewalk.

“Back to the cafe so we all can talk about this.” I said as we rounded the corner to where the cafe is.

When we were all situated back in the cafe I made Zayn sit across from me while Harry slid in beside me. I crossed my hands, elbows on the table with my chin resting onto of my hands. “Now Zayn tell me what's wrong with you.” I said giving him the don't-bullshit-me look. I watched him a he rolled his eyes at me and huffed before crossing his arms.

“He has to leave before I say anything.” Zayn said looking at Harry warily. I rolled my eyes before looking over at Harry, giving him a pouted look.

“Fine.” Harry muttered under his breath before getting up from the booth and walking over to the little bar.

I turned back to Zayn, “Happy?” I questioned, he nodded his head, “Okay now...go on.” I urged.

“Okay I overreacted I'll admit that about yesterday,” Zayn started his eyes trailed on the table instead of at me. I made a mhmm sound urging him to continue. “I...I just can't help but think that your replacing me with him...” He confessed, finally looked up at me. My breath hitched when I saw that his eyes were tearing up a bit. I was out of my seat and sat next to him throwing my arms over his shoulder and pulling him into a hug. I pulled away to wipe the tears of his face, “Jesus Zayn I could never replace you.” I started, “Your my best friend....are you crazy?” I asked. Zayn just looked at his hands, not knowing what to say.

I sighed before making him look me in the eye, “Listen you are the only person that was there for me when no one else was, your the only one that I tell all my secrets to...Zayn, Harry might be my boyfriend but your my best friend.” I said.

“And besides if I move out the flat then you could ask Perrie to move in with you.” I smiled at him. Zayn smiled a bit at that giving me a happy look, “Didn't think about that.” he muttered. I laughed at him before patting his shoulder before getting up and walking over to Harry.

“Now,” I stated as I dragged Harry to the table and motioned for Zayn to stand up to. “Now kiss and make up.” I pushed them together.

“I'm sorry for the way I acted.” Zayn was first to say something and Harry let the scowl he had on his face slip. I watched him as he shook his head, “Sorry for yelling at you.” he said making me smile at the moment they were having.

“Great now that that's all settled can we please get something to eat.” I whined. We've been here for almost an hour and we still didn't order any food yet. Harry chuckled before sitting down in the booth again with me sliding in next to him. I watched Zayn as he ran a hand through his hair, “Actually I gotta go.” he said.

“Aw but why.” I whined. Zayn laughed lightly, “Before you hauled me over here I was actually going to meet up Perrie.” Zayn said sheepishly. I made and 'o' with my mouth, “Well don't keep her waiting go on.” I said as I waved my hand towards the door. Zayn gave a quick bye before walking towards the door and leaving.

I turned back to face Harry to see him watching me,”What?” I asked him. He just smiled lightly before dropping a kiss to my lips. A quick peck if anything, “Nothing your just....just amazing.” he said making my face turn red...could he be more blunt with his words.

I looked away face still red, “Your so cheezy.” I muttered making him laugh as he wrapped a arm over my shoulder.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a shitty chapter...blah but sixteen will be better I promise you all will love it c: So I found it very ironic that I named this chapter Let Me Explain. Lmao has anyone else seen Kevin Hart: Let Me Explain....funniest.shit.ever. Had me crying and if you don't know who Kevin Hart is come out from under your rock. Update won't probably be till next week because I won't be home this weekend.  
> Comment,Review everything!!!!!!


	16. I Love You

Chapter 16: I Love You

 

Harry's P.o.v

I was actually glad that Zayn and I made up, because I could tell how much it was bothering Louis that we were fighting. But now everything is fine and now were cool; I'd admire the way Louis cared so much about the people around him. After we ate at the cafe we headed back to school and got through the rest of the day without any drama. Zayn came back just in time for practice which Niall was very happy about and so was Louis.

Now Louis and I was on our way to his session with his physical therapist and I could tell that he was a bit worried. As I parked I turned to look at him, he was nervously biting his lip. Sighing I turned to him and brought his face towards mine, “Everything will be fine...stop worrying.” I reassured him. Louis sighed, “But—“But nothing your going to be fine, think of it as a daily workout yeah?” I said.

He nodded his head but he still had that worried look on his face. Bringing him closer I pressed my lips to his in a sweet kiss, no tongue just lips. I pulled back and looked him in the eye, “You'll be okay.” I said firmly, smiling as he nodded his head slowly. We both made our way out the car and to the entrance of the building, I held the door open for him as he hobbled inside first. Walking to the front desk I signed in and the lady told us to go over to sit and wait.

“So you've met her before?” Louis questions as we go sit down. I hummed, “Yeah..Ms. Calder s'real nice.” I answered. We went into a comfortable silence with Louis' head on my shoulder as he played with my fingers.

“Can I ask you a question?” Louis suddenly asks. I looked down at him to see him staring up at me.

“Sure.” I said. I watched him as he bit his bottom lip again, telling me that he was nervous. I wrapped my arm over his shoulder, “You know you can ask me anything right?” I stated softly. Louis swiped his tongue over his lips before looking up at me again.

“Um since...you can't dance...w..what's like your...second best thing?” he stuttered. I winced at that because I never really thought about anything except for dancing when I went off to college. My mum warned me that I needed a plan B but I just never looked into it. However.....

“Singing,” I said finally, “Ever since I was told that I couldn't dance I picked back up with my singing.” I explained.

“So you used to sing then?” Louis asks me. I nodded my head, “Yah back in high school...people always tell me I have a lovely voice.” I said. This made Louis giggle, “You should sing for me one day.” he mutters. I smiled before bringing him closer to my shoulder, “I should.” I replied kissing his head.

“Tomlinson?” a young lady came out decked out in yoga pants a sports bra. I looked up and smiled, “Over here Eleanor.” I called as I stood up. She walked over with a huge smile on her face as she shook my hand.

“I'm guessing this is the famous Louis.” she drawled as she looked over at Louis, I watched with a smile as his face start to turn red. “Hi.” he said shyly. Eleanor squealed, “Your such a cutie,” she exclaimed pinching his cheek. I laughed making Louis scowl at me, “So are you ready.” she asked. Louis nodded his head but turned to look at me then back at Eleanor, “Can Harry come with.” he asked softly. The girl smiled before nodding her head and heading towards the back. I smiled at Louis, “See everything will be fine.” I said, kissing him on the cheek.

-

Okay if there is one thing I like about this physical therapy thing is that I get to see Louis in shorts. I was sitting on the bench in the workout room while Louis was on some contraption, lifting weights with his leg. I found it a bit funny when Eleanor told Louis that he needed to change into shorts instead of the sweatpants he had on. Louis didn't find it to funny when she ruffled through her bag to take out an extra pair of shorts. He listened to Louis bitch and moan about how he wasn't a girl and that there was no way that he would be able to fit the tiny shorts.

However there he was getting all sweaty in those cute light blue shorts that barely covered his ass. To sum everything up I was in a very good mood and so was my dick. Adjusting myself for the tenth time since the session started I leaned back against the wall and stared over at Louis. I watched as Eleanor helped him stretch and then start up another work out on the mats. I know this is so very inappropriate to think about right now, because I was here to support Louis. But at the moment all I wanted to do was grab his ass and push him up against the wall and fuck him.

I whined in the back of my throat when I noticed that Louis was in some yoga stance. He was on his hands and knee, his right leg in the air while Eleanor stood behind him, grasping his foot. It was what they were doing in the car except in reverse you could say. Anyway back to the point here, Louis' cute lil ass was up and it just look....”Jesus.” He grumbled to himself. Louis chose that exact moment to looked over at me and smirked as his eyes trailed down to look at my crotch. Looking down myself I noticed that I was hard...like really hard. I looked back over to Louis to see him winking at me before pushing his ass up further in the air as he worked his leg back and forth.

I licked my lips....this is seriously not the time to be thinking about fucking Louis on the mat he was on. After twenty minutes of Louis winking at me and all his teasing, Eleanor told him that it's time to wrap things up. I got up from the seat, moving around my pants before walking over to Louis to help him up off the mat. Once I grabbed his hand I hauled him up so that he was flush against my chest, “Something wrong.” Louis asks looking up at me with those eyes of his. I leaned down and grabbed his ear between my teeth.

“Fucking tease you are.” I whispered making the small boy shudder against my chest. I worked my lips from his ear and to his neck, nipping and biting at it. I completely forgot that we were in the middle of workout room until Eleanor started to coo on how cute we were. Kissing Louis on the lips briefly I pulled away and smirked down at him.

“Harry...” he breathed with that clouded look in his eyes. I smiled sweetly at him before pulling back and grabbing his bag off the floor, “Come on let' go back to home, yeah?” I whispered and he nodded his head slowly blue eyes never leaving mines.

“We'll see you tomorrow El.” I called over my shoulder as I guided Louis to the door.

“By you two....and use protection!!!” she called after them making me blush a bit.

-

As soon as I opened the door I was pushed against the door with Louis' lips on mine. His tongue slipping out and into my mouth easily. I moaned in approval as my hands slid down his back to his perfect bum, squeezing it while I pushed him towards me. He still had on those little shorts and I was surprised that he walked out without changing. “H...Haz.” Louis whined as he pushed his crotch against mines.

“What do you want Louis...tell me.” I muttered into his neck, mapping out bite after bite on that tan skin. Louis looked up at me with those sparkling blue eyes of his, his lips wet and parted. He nuzzled my neck. 

“I want you Harry...please?” He said hotly into my ear. My entire body shuddered, I looked down at him and he was just begging for it; however he wasn't really sure if it was a good idea or not.

“Louis I'm not sure....your knee.” I started but Louis quickly shut me up with a kiss to the lips, “Please.” he said looking up at me again. Okay I definitely can not deny Louis with that look on his face, I grabbed his thighs and hoisted him up so that I was carrying him. I made my way down the hall and to our room...our room, it still melts my heart to think that. Opening the door I gently put Louis down on the bed and got to taking all his clothes off slowly. Louis started to whine when I slid those sinful shorts down tan legs.

I sat up on my knees between Louis' legs just looking at him, how beautiful he was all spread out for him. His hair all messed up, his lips a bit red from the kiss they shared earlier, his cock nice and hard, leaking with precome. “Harry?” Louis asked me his blue eyes looking up at me confused as he worried his bottom lip. My eyes trailed back up to his face, his pretty, beautiful tan face; smiling softly at him I leaned over his small body and kissed him gently on the lips. Louis kissed back his small hands carding through my hair.

I pressed our foreheads together looking into his eyes, “I love you.” I whispered. I heard a intake of breath and looking down I saw that Louis' eyes were wide with wonder, mouth hanging open.

-

Louis P.o.v

Eleanor was a very nice girl, her workout methods are a bit brutal but she told me that it would pay off in the end. After the one today I could just feel my knee getting better and I like that feeling. To add onto that feeling with Harry being there for me also was another thing that made my hear jump. He was so caring and supportive of me and I loved it. During the session I noticed that Harry couldn't keep his eyes off my ass and I was pretty sure it was the little shorts I had to wear. It made me giddy that I could get a rise out of him by just wearing something, so I decided to tease him a bit.

It was real fun until I saw the look in his eyes when the session was over. He and I both knew that he wanted to have me then and there but we couldn't. So after saying by to El and making our way home Harry didn't seems surprised when I pushed him against the door and started to kiss him stupid. It felt so good to have Harry all to myself with his hands on my ass, squeezing it and pulling me forward so he grind against me. I told him that I wanted him, I wanted him to anything and everything to me. But of course ol' humble Harry was concerned about my leg, but to be honest that didn't even crossed my mind. So I looked up at him, batted my eyes and whispered a please as I pushed myself close to his chest.

Now I was finding myself in Harry's arms as he carried me to our room and laid me on the bed. He undressed me slowly like he was handling me like a jewel. Every touch that Harry made towards me was gentle, his fingers grazing my stomach as he started to pull the little shorts off my hips. I felt a bit vulnerable when I was completely naked in front of him but one look from those green eyes made me a bit more confident. He was just sitting there looking down at me like I was some piece of fine china, I worried my lip.

“Harry?” I asked softly trying to figure out what was wrong with him. He looked me in the eye before smiling softly at me. He leaned over me, being careful of my knee and laid on kiss on my lips. Sighing through my nose I pushed my hands through his curls, enjoying the taste of him on my tongue. He pulled back, green eyes bright with love...so much love that it made my heart beat faster. Then he said those three words in that slow deep voice of his.

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry you guys for being so late, in honestly I've procrastinating for like the past week sorry sorry sorry but i promise I'll pick it back up. Um so yeah we all know where the next chapter is headed ;} look forward to that <3


	17. Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will now always be Fridays&Saturdays c:

Chapter 17: Smut

Louis P.o.v

“W...What?” I whispered, did I hear that right, did Harry just say what I thought he just said to me. Harry just smiled fondly again before cradling my face with his hand. “I love you Louis.” Harry repeated, his thumb rubbing absently at my cheek. Tears started to form in my eyes, the emotions that was going through my body right now was...I can't even explain it. I didn't know what to say I was in a state of shock.

“Lou?” Harry asked but I still didn't say anything. “Oh God I'm going to fast aren’t I, shit Louis I'm sorry I shou—“Did you mean it?” I interrupted him as I sat up on my elbows so that I could be closer to him. Harry's hand tightened on my cheek, “Of course I do Boo,” I stated. “Wouldn't say if I didn't mean it.” he added.

I gave him a small smile before leaning and kissing him right on the lips. Harry laughed a bit into it before bringing me closer so that I was sitting in his lap. “Love you to Harry.” I mumbled against his lips, tears streaming down my face as I said it. “So much Harry.” I said. Harry pulled back from the kiss before pushing me down on the bed again.

“Let me love you Lou.” Harry said his lips finding my neck, leaving little kisses there. The only thing I could do is nod my head yes. So I laid there and let Harry lick my neck and all the way down my chest. It felt so good to be touched like this, so good to feel loved by someone like Harry. My cock was nice and hard by the time Harry's sinful lips reached down there. “H..Harry.” I breathed when I felt the tip of his tongue dig into the slit. My hands gripped Harry's brown curls, giving his head a little nudge. A moan left my lips when Harry's tongue wrapped around the head of his dick.

“God Harry pl..please.” I whined, my hips coming off the bed trying to get more into Harry's wet mouth. I huffed when Harry pulled back, “Hazzz.” I groaned making Harry chuckle at me, that knowing smirk filling on his face. Harry's large hands moved up and down my' thighs, teasing me if anything.

“What do you want Louis?” Harry murmured as he leaned back and pushed my leg up to my chest(the left one mind you). The look Harry was giving me was probably the hottest thing ever. For one he wasn't staring at my face but at my hole, I watched him as he licked his lips. “C'mon Lou I know your not deaf.” Harry said, his hands going down to cup my ass. His green eyes found mine and my cocked twitch at the pure want he had in them.

“I want your tongue.” I breathed simply as Harry lowered himself so that he was face to face with my cock.

“Where at love?” he asked me and I merely pushed my hips up to that my dick would rub against Harry' lips.

“That enough of a answer.” I rasped out with a smirk. Harry only smiled before completely taking me in his mouth. His tongue trailed up the underside of my dick making me jerk, another moan falling from my mouth. “Such a naughty boy you are.” Harry muttered as he lapped at the head. My legs fell apart wider as Harry's tongue worked wonders. My breaths coming out in short little pants, I took a chance to look down. Harry's pretty red lips were wrapped around my dick, taking me like a fucking champ. His mouth was so nice and wet and I loved it.... loved it so much God it can't get better than this. Suddenly Harry's mouth was gone and I was left wet and hanging. “Harry what—I was cut off when I felt a tongue slide over my hole.

“S....Shit...” I cried as Harry carried on licking at me. “Fuck Harry..” I groaned as his tongue pushed in further.

“So good.” I muttered, feeling him push against my walls. His other hand coming up to grab at my leaking cock and if I wasn’t close then I totally was now. Between the feeling of his rough hand working my dick and his tongue swirling around inside me I was going to blow any minute now.

Harry P.o.v

Louis looked beautiful right now; legs spread, his face red, mouth parted as those breathy little moans escaped his pretty pink lips. God and his hole, so nice and slick, wet if anything. I was so turned on by just the mere sight of him. My hand was jacking Louis off as my tongue slid in and out of his pretty tight pucker. I pulled back to look at Louis, his eyes closed, head thrown back. “Babe look at me.” I said and instantly those blue eyes were on me. I licked my lips still tasting him on my tongue, “Wanted to eat you out for so long Lou.” I said and smiled when his cock twitched in my hand.

I leaned over his body so that my lips were by his ear, “Taste so good Boo.” I huffed licking the inside of ear.

“Yes!” Louis hissed out as he came all over my hand, “F...Fuck Harry.” he groaned his stomach touching my chest as he arched off the bed. I smirked against his ear as I ran my fingers threw Louis' cum on his stomach. Moving back down to his spread legs I took a good look at him; his eye were closed as he tried to catch his breath.

“Louis.” I cooed as I ran a finger up his already half-hard cock, making the boy groan. Smiling I let two of my fingers slide down his ass until it rubbed over his hole. “Christ Harry please.” Louis begged. Doing what he said I slowly pushed my fingers in, reveling in the way that Louis clenched around them. I didn't let him get used to it and just instantly started to abuse his prostate.

“Jesus Harry...fuc...faster c'mon.” Louis cried as he rocked his hips down the best he could. Harry pumped his fingers in and out of the withering boy beneath him. “Harry Harry Harry..” Louis chanted and I noticed that his cock was red and leaking again. Slipping my fingers out I grabbed the lube and poured some on my hands.

“Want my cock Lou.” I hissed as I rubbed my dick against Louis' hole. He merely nodded his head, not having the strength to do or say anything else. “Gonna stretch you so much.” I growled as I started to push inside, Louis' heat wrapping around my dick tightly. I let my head fall back from the feeling, “Yes yes yes Louis feel so good babe.” I said. I looked down to see Louis with his mouth wide open his thighs shaking and eyes squeezed shut.

“Hmm m'gonna fuck you Louis.” I hmm'ed as I slid out of him slowly before pushing back in. Louis moaned out my name as I rocked into him slowly. “H...Haz faster.” Louis breathed, clenching around me tightly. My breath at the look on Louis' face, his blue eyes staring down at me; his left leg curling around my waist.

“You sure?” I asked him and Louis all but pushed his hips down fiercely, his mouth falling open again breathing my name. I took a hold of his hips gently and started to pick up the pace, the feeling of Louis clenching as I went in and unclenching when I pulled out revved me on. The moans that fell from his lips were needy, his hands fisting the sheets beneath him, his small hip pushing down onto my awaiting cock.

The only thing I could concentrate on is the sound of skin slapping against skin and the way Louis looked getting fucked. He was so damn pretty with my cock inside him, his hole so nice and stretched and I could just tell from the look on his face that he loved the feeling of being full. We were both a panting moaning mess by the time Louis was screaming that he was about to come.

“Shit Harry...close...so c...close.” he cried as I continued to fuck into him my hand wrapping around his cock, fisting him firmly.

“C'mon Louis cum for me.” I hissed feeling my own orgasm close. Louis looked up at me while I looked down at him, “Louis...” I breathed as I leaned over his body to capture his lips in needy kiss, my tongue diving inside his mouth. He wrapped his arms around my neck bringing me closer, my hips never faltering as I pushed into him harder and harder. “I love you.” I whispered against his lips. I didn't get a reply, only a strangled moan as he came all over his stomach and part of my chest. Seeing Louis cum was such a sight, his back was arched off the bed as his hands gripped my hair.

“Fuckin hell Louis.” I shouted as I came inside him, deep inside him. I let my head fall to his shoulder as I rocked out my orgasm. We both just laid there for a while, just taking everything in. Louis started to squirm under me and I picked up my head to stare down at him. “S'wrong?” I asked him. He looked me in the eyes before blushing a dark red.

“Feel full.” he mumbled and I had to calm my dick down from getting hard again at the statement. I sat back and carefully pulled out of him, watching as my cum came spilling out of his red hole. “I hope that's a good thing.” I said referring to what he said. Louis laughed breathlessly, “S'long as it's you then it's always good.” he replied. 

Hearing that made me smile moving up again to give Louis a sweet kiss on his swollen lips. Louis kissed back lazily and I could tell that the boy was nice and fucked out. I leaned my forehead against his, “Let's go take a shower, yeah?” I asked him. Louis nodded his head before sitting up, I cringed when he hissed in pain.

“Is it your leg...fuck I knew i--”Harry I'm fine, I just haven't moved it since you started.” Louis says pushing himself off the bed. I walked over to help him up and we both made our way to the bathroom to take a nice hot shower.

-

 

In the morning I took Louis to school like always, and went to class like always. Just the same old same old. It was last class when I got a text from Niall saying something about a carnival that there opening a little ways from campus. He wanted the whole group to hang out have some fun, I quickly text back a yes because that sounded like fun. After class was over I headed to Louis' locker to wait for him until he came out of his classroom. I smiled when I saw Louis hobble out the classroom with Zayn by his side talking about something. I could tell that he was excited about something but I wasn't sure what it could be. 

“Harry!!!” Louis squealed as he ran..well tried to, up to me giving me a hug. I smiled down at him and pecked him on the lips, “What's got you all riled up?” I asked him. I watched as Louis started throwing things in his locker.

“Were going to the carnival tonight!!!” he said excited turning back to me, his blue eyes shining. Zayn laughed at this, “Niall text us during class.” he explained and I nodded my head. I looked back down to Louis the smile never leaving his face.

“You've never been to the carnival?” I asked him. Louis shook his head, “Never got the chance when I was little, mum was working to hard, you know?” he said softly. “Didn't want to want her to spend money on unnecessary things.” I looked over to Zayn to see a sad smile on his face.

“Well that's gonna change and were gonna have fun.” I said bringing Louis into hug. “So what time are we leaving.” I asked.

“Not till later since we've got footie practice.” Zayn said.

“Which you should be at right now.” Niall yelled from down the hallway. I looked behind Zayn to see Niall decked out in his uniform and cleats. Zayn rolled his eyes at the blonde before grabbing his bag off the floor. “I was just on my way.” Zayn said even though his face was telling something completely different. 

“Hm right well come on before Paul kicks us off the team.” Niall says as he pulled the back of Zayn's shirt and dragged him down the hallway. 

“See you guys later.” Niall hollered. I laughed at the blondes craziness before turning my attention back to Louis.

“So what do you want to do until there practice is over.” I asked as I went to hold his hand. I watched him blush and it made me smile that I had this much of effect on him. He started to swing our arms back in forth childishly, “I was wondering if we could go to the studio...you know see if I can do some practice.” Louis asks looking up at me. 

I thought about it for a minute I wasn't sure if it was a good idea. I mean Louis' been going to therapy for over two weeks now and he's been doing good. However I don't want Louis pushing himself and stressing himself out. But the look in the boys eyes...I can't say no to him, so I agreed. I chuckled when Louis started to hobble faster over to my car and reached into the back, giving me a lovely look at his ass. “Stop staring you perv.” Louis calls over his shoulder as he rummages through his bag. My eyes snapped away from Louis' perfect ass and kept them on my shoes. “Alrighty got'em.” he called as he shut the car door. I noticed that he had some battered faded pink ballet shoes in his hands. 

“What happened to your black ones?” I asked as he pulled me along to the studio. A frown settled over his face before scratching the back of his neck. “They burned in the accident.” he muttered and I could tell that those meant something to him, he looked just about to cry.

“My mum gave them to me before I left for college.” he said and I put a arm over his shoulder for comfort.

They didn't say anything else until they reached the studio where they saw Danielle; her feet propped up on the desk, talking on the phone and looking at her nails. I watched Louis walk up and slam his hand down on the desk, making the girl jump.

“Jesus fuck was that necessary.” She whipped her head around to us. I laughed when Louis started to chuckle, his laugh was so cute and adorable.

“One day your gonna get fired.” Louis drawls pointing an accusing finger at her. Dani huffed before looking over at me, “Call off your boyfriend.” she demanded a scowl on her face. I smiled before wrapping my arms around Louis' waist and pulling him back against my chest.

“Now Now Louis stop harassing the innocent.” I said into his ear. Louis scoffed, “The innocent...right.” he said.

“What are you guys doing here anyway?” she asked looking wearily at Louis' leg brace, “Are even supposed to be walking around.” she added. I watched the annoyed scowl come back to Louis' face, “Obviously since I'm here.” he sassed.

I sighed, “Yes he's been walking for a while now and we just wanted to come her to practice.” I answered for her. She nodded her head, “Riighht, well go on back then, Simon's not here today sooo yeah.” she said before going back to her phone. I laughed again before looping my arm with Louis' and lead him to the back. When they reached the room Louis usually practiced in I noticed someone already in there.

“Oh hey Liam.” I said walking fully into the room. Liam was sitting on the bench just untying his shoes, while Ed was sitting at the piano writing some things down. “Hey there ginger.” I called sliding next to him on the black bench. “Whatcha writing.” I asked as Louis called out his greetings.

“Hey there Louis, Harry.” Liam greeted giving him us that warm smile of his. I watched Louis give Liam a small smile as he sat down to put his shoes on. I turned back to Ed to see him biting the end of his pencil.

“Simon told me I need to come up with song for the Christmas show.” the redhead said as sighed. I ruffled his hair, “No worries mate your great at coming up with pieces.” I said and Ed scoffed. I turned back to Louis and Liam to see the short boy looking at his leg. That sad little frown was on his face again and I didn't like that. “S'wrong Louis.” I asked him, walking over to stand in front of him. He had his brace off and his shoes on, but was looking at his leg like it was made of glass or something.

“Maybe I should wait like you said.” he muttered under his breath. I could hear the doubt in his voice which was weird because he was so pumped to get back to practicing. Liam put hand on the boys shoulder.

“C'mon Lou I thought that your sessions have been going along great.” he said. I nodded in his direction, because they have, Eleanor even said that Louis should try some warm up or something. Louis looked at Liam before looking up at me, “What if I make it worse?” he asks, his eyes filled with insecurity and more doubt. I looked over to Liam and Ed, they gave me a nod before packing up there things.

“I'll see at the carnival.” Liam calls out before walking out with Ed trailing behind him, hands filled with music sheets.

“See ya later mates.” he says.

After they left I turned back to Louis to see him looking down at his leg again. I raised his face so that he was looking me in the eye. “Louis it's okay you can do this.” I urged as I pulled him up, “C'mon up and at'em.” I said. 

I grabbed Louis by the waist and pulled him to the middle of the floor. “Now when I spin you I want you to do some Pirouettes and then just lead from there kay?” I told him but he started to shake his head.

“I honestly can't dance without some kind of music Harry.” Louis said and I knew he was trying to back out but I wasn't going to let him. 

“Lucky for you I play the piano.” I said before gripping his waist and twirled him. I watched him carefully a his body went on auto-pilot and went into a series of Pirouettes. I smiled because he was such a perfectionist, I walked over to the piano and started to play Passage by Matthew Cook. While I played I kept looking over at Louis watching him as he danced. It was nothing advanced because I was pretty sure he wasn't comfortable with that yet. Just little jumps here and there; I loved the way Louis danced, it looked like he was having so much fun doing it. 

It was about a good thirty minutes later when I finished the second song and Louis kept going, just moving effortlessly around the studio; eyes closed.

Smiling I got up and reached for his hand and pulled him to my chest. I slowed danced with him until he started to giggle, “C'mon Haz I'm supposed to be practicing.” Louis said looking up at me. I leaned over before nuzzling my nose in his neck, “Don't want to run your leg ragged,” I answered coming up to drop a kiss to his lips.

“Hmm I think you just want an excuse to kiss.” Louis mused as he pulled back smirking. I chuckled as I leaned my forehead against his, “Maybe.” I said. Louis giggled again before hitting my chest, “Your such a dork.” he laughed.

He walked back over to his bag, “Although I do agree.” he huffs before plopping down on the bench. “I'm a bit tired.” he said while taking off his flats. I sat on the floor in front of him so that I could stretch his leg out.

“Not to tired to go to the carnival.” I asked and Louis instantly shook his head, “Course not I could go just like this.” I laughed at his excitement, he was like a little kid who found some candy or something. I ticked his foot to hear that adorable giggle again.

“Your so cute sometimes.” I said.

“H....Harry c'mon...quit it.” He laughed as he kicked around trying to free his foot from my hands. I was just about to grab the other one before Louis lipped off the bench and fell on top of me. “Ommf....er sorry.” Louis says breathlessly. I smiled up at him, “I quite like this position.” I drawled, his was laying on top of me with my knee in between his legs. Louis blushed before digging his nose into my chest, “You smell good.” he says randomly.

I raised a brow at him and he looked at me with that sweet smile of his, “Are you gonna get off me or are we just gonna lay here on the floor all day.” I asked. Louis leaned up further so that we were face to face, “Gotta give me a kiss first.” Louis teased. I smirked before taking his cheek into my hands and bring him forward so I could slip my tongue into his mouth. Louis moaned quietly as his tongue slid against mine, I shifted a bit so that my knee was rubbing against his crotch.

“H...Harry.” he whined into my mouth as I gripped his face tighter. He started to roll his hips against my leg and could already feel his stiffening member against my jeans. 

“Boys there you are I'v—Oh!”

I quickly pulled away from Louis as h did the same. I turned a bit to see Simon standing in the doorway with a frown on his face.

“Hey there Simon.” Harry said with a I-totally-wasn't-making-out-with-Louis-just-now look.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there guys here chapter seventeen, not gonna lie I enjoyed writing this one. The ending was a bit crappy I changed it like a million times so I just left it like that haha. So yah let me give you the run down for this story because it's close to being finish. Next chapter will be fluff just overall fluff at the carnival and more fluff, it's probably going to be a bit short but we'll see. Chapter nineteen will be cute, more fluff and just a bit smutty. Feedback is alllwayys appreciated. :}


	18. To The Carnival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flufffffffffffffffff c:

Chapter 18: To The Carnival 

Louis P.o.v

Oh God how embarrassing, I quickly scrambled off Harry's chest and sat back down on the bench. Harry got up to rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, “Mr. Cowell.” I greeted as I shoved my flats into my bag.

“Mind telling me why you two are in hear sucking each others faces off?” he asked walking further into the room. I looked over to Harry and he gave me cheeky smile, “Well Lou was practicing but slip and I caught him.” Harry said turning back to Simon who didn't look pleased in the slightest.

“Annnd it just so happens that his lips fell on mine...simple as that.” he said and I had to refrain from kicking the boy in the shin. I will never understand how Harry could joke around in situations like this, cause I certainly can't do that.

“I'm not in the mood Styles.” Simon says pinching the bridge of his nose. I saw Harry open his mouth to say something else but I quickly jumped in, “Sorry Mr. Cowell we were just about to leave actually.” I said nudging Harry in the side.

“Yah we were just abo—“Shut it Styles.” Simon stated, “Let me remind you that this is a place for dancing not snogging.” he added. I looked away a bit ashamed because I knew that, but Harry was just so damn sexy and I couldn't resist his kisses.

“Sorry.” We said at the same time, Simon just sighed again before looking over at me.

“How's your leg doing?” he asks. My face went a bit red because Simon's usually not the most nicest person on the planet. For him to be the least bit concerned about my well-being is a bit flattering to say. 

“It doesn't hurt as much as it did last week, Eleanor told me I could start practicing again so that's why were here.” I answered slipping the brace back over my leg. Simon nodded his head before digging through his bag and taking out some papers. He gave them to me and I looked over them, “It's the times for all the auditions and the parts.” I nodded my head as I went through them, my eyes glued to the leads name.

“A lot of recruiters are going to be there to.” Simon added and my head snapped up a smile on my face, “Really?” I asked.

“Yep some even came from the states so I suggest you do your best.” Was all Simon said before heading back to the door. As soon as he left I let out a squeal of delight because this was just perfect. Harry laughed a bit looking over at me, “Sounds like your gonna get your chance eh?” he said. I couldn't help but smile and throw my arms over his shoulders into a hug.

“Your going to do great babe I can already tell that your gonna get the lead.” Harry whispers in my ear as he hugs me back. I laughed into his chest before pushing him away, “C'mon take me home so we can get ready.” I said grabbing my bag off the floor. Harry smiled and grabbed my hand and made our way to the door. We said our goodbyes to Dani who was now off her phone and actually doing some work, “Probably got yelled at by Simon,” Harry snickered and I laughed because she probably did.

-

After getting home Harry and I quickly took a shower and changed into some comfortable clothes...well Harry did. I was in our closet trying to figure out what shirt to wear, I had on a pair of dark pants and my black toms. Only problem is I wasn't sure what shirt I should wear, Harry said it was going to be chilly outside so—“Louis are you ready yet?” Harry called from the bathroom. I sighed and walked out the closet shirtless.

“I don't have a shirt to wear.” I whined flopping down on the bed. Harry walked out the bathroom in some black skinny jeans and a simple dark green hoodie on with those worn out brown boots. I licked my lips because Harry was just the epitome of sexy and I question sometimes why he would want to go out with someone like me. Suddenly there was a sweatshirt sitting on my lap, looking down it was Harry's favorite Jack Wills sweatshirt. “You sure I can wear it?” I asked looking up at him. Harry only smiled before leaning over and pressing a kiss to my lips. I felt his hands cupping my cheek gently and I instantly melted.

“Anything that's mines is yours.” Harry whispered against my lips giving me a wink before pulling away. 

“Now throw that on and let's go Niall just called and said everyone's there already.” Harry said. 

I quickly pulled the sweatshirt over my head and when I stood up I noticed that it was huge on me. I hobbled out the room and down the hallway to where Harry was waiting by the door. He was on his phone texting someone when I cleared my throat, standing there a bit shy.

“It's too big.” I muttered as I walked into the living room. Harry slipped his phone back into his pocket before strolling up to me with a wide smile, “You look dashing in my clothes.” he says and I pulled the sleeves up just for them to fall back over my hands again. Harry let out a chuckle while I let a frustrated sigh.

“You look great love now come on.” Harry urged throwing a arm over my shoulders and leading me outside.

When we got there I was pretty glad that Harry gave me his sweatshirt because it was cold outside. He locked our fingers together as we headed to the entrance where I saw Zayn and Perrie. “Whose that?” Harry asked. I looked up to Harry to see him pointing towards Perrie and I nearly forgot; Harry hasn't met her yet. Before answering him Perrie was tackling me into a hug, “Louuuuee I haven’t seen you in so long.” Perrie yelled.

I hugged her back, “I saw you a couple days ago Perrie.” I laughed. She rolled her eyes before looking over to Harry.

“This must be the famous Harry that stole Zayn's roommate, eh?” she said, I watched in amusement when Harry's face went bright red.

“Um yeah I'm Harry.” he said holding out his hand so that Perrie could shake. “You were right Louis he is quite fit.” she said.

“Hey.” Zayn and I said at the same time but she only laughed us off. I rolled my eyes before taking Harry's hand again. “So where's Niall and Liam.” I questioned as we all walked through the gate. Zayn only rolled his eyes.

“He dragged Liam ahead to get some hotdogs or something.” he sighed and I laughed. “That blonde and his food.” Harry muttered. 

They all walked around for a bit before they saw Niall and Liam. “Liam over here mate.” Zayn called over to them. Niall was first to run over to us face covered with powder, “Hey guys.” he smiled brightly. Liam came over with a small smile of his face as he stared at the blonde.

“Have you eaten everything here already?” I asked him, “Nope not yet haven't tried that uh...what was it again Liam?” he turned back to the brown haired boy who made a face.

“I believe it was that fried Oreo.” Liam mused and Niall quickly shook his head, I made a face myself.

“That's sounds gross.” I muttered.

“Don't knock it till ya try it.” Harry counters and Niall clapped him on the shoulders, “See Harry's willing to try it.” he said.

I rolled my eyes as Niall laughed loudly making me chuckle myself. As the rest of the group talked among themselves I took everything in. When I said that I've never been to the Carnival before I was totally serious. Everything was so bright and the rides all looked like fun; the air smelled sweet from all the candy, and everyone around them was having fun. I snuggled further into Harry's side as we walked, everything was just so hyped and exciting and I loved it. “You okay Boo?” Harry asked kissing my head.

I smiled, “M'fine just very content right now...if that makes sense.” I answered. Harry gripped my waist tight and kissed my cheek, “I understand.” he said. 

“Hey you guys let's play a game.” Perrie shouted as she pointed over at one of the booths. Her and Niall were the first to bound over with Zayn and Liam trailing behind. Harry and I walked over and the game really didn't seem that complicated. You had to sit down and point the water gun at the hole and whoever gets to the top first wins.

“Leeeyuum I want that one.” Niall shouted pulling on the boys jacking and pointing at a giant banana. I laughed at the boys antics. I looked over to Zayn and Perrie to see her doing the same thing as she pointed at a little puppy dog holding a heart to it's chest.

“You mates wanna take a shot and play only three dollars each.” the old man said behind the counter. Liam and Zayn both sat down and handed over some money. “Haz ya not gonna play.” Liam asked over his shoulder. Harry looked down at me, the reason why he didn't move was probably because I wasn't begging for some stuff animal. However the thought of him of doing that made my heart flutter just a bit.

“Nah he's scared that we'd beat him.” Zayn teased. I saw the scowl on Harry's face when Zayn said that and he looked over at me.

“Which one do you want?” he asked. I looked to him and back to the stand, “You don't have to play Harry.” I said but he gave me this looked and I sighed. In the back I saw this really curly haired teddy bear that kind of reminded me of Harry's hair. “That one.” I pointed, Harry nodded and sat down handing over some money.

Niall, Perrie, and I all stood behind our boyfriends as they took there places. “On the sound of the bell start.” the old man said.

Ding

I watched as the water squirted out of the gun and the lights moving up to see who in the lead. Zayn was at first but then Liam was quick behind. The only thing I could hear was the three of us yelling and urging the boys on. I started shout louder when I saw that Harry was in the lead and—“Gun number two is the winner.” the man shouts. Liam pouted while Zayn called out that the curly haired boy cheated.

I smiled and wrapped my arms over Harry's shoulders, “Haz your the best.” I whispered in his ear before kissing his cheek.

“Which one ya want kid?” Harry pointed to the teddy bear and then he gave it to me with another sweet kiss to my lips.

“Here's your prize love.” Harry said with a wide smile, his dimples out and all. My face went a bit red from the way he was looking at me as I snuggled the bear to my chest. “Thank you Harry.” I said.

“Ugh he totally cheated.” Zayn says.

“Totally agree.” Niall says.

“Um I can hear you ya know.” Harry said looking over to where Zayn and Niall were blatantly talking about him.

“We know.” they both said at the same time. I giggled and took his arm, “Let go get on some rides, yeah?” I said with a smile. Harry looked down at me beaming, “Sure thing.” he states. After walking around we found the line to the bumper cars and when it was our turn to go the guy stopped Harry and I. 

“Mate there's no way I'm letting you on with that brace.” he said pointing at my leg.

“Shit I totally forgot about your leg Lou.” Harry said rubbing his face. 

“Hey we could do something else if ya want.” Zayn offers looking back at us but I shook my head, I didn't want to ruin everyone's fun.

“No no that's fine we can find something else right Harry?” I said looking up at him. “Yah we'll meet up with you guys later.” Harry says taking my hand again and led me out the line. 

“What should we do?” I asked.

“I kind of hungry actually.” I said looking around at the food stands. Harry took my had in his and led me to a little pizza stand.

“This good?” he asked me and I nodded my head, anything was fine really I was just starving. “Two Pepperonis please.” Harry said as I started to dig in my pocket for my wallet. “No no I'll pay for it.” Harry said putting his hand on top of mine. I looked at him with a scowl but he shook his head an handed over the money.

“It's my job as a boyfriend to pay for your food.” he says simply and I blushed because no one as ever done that for me. I blushed a deep red and let my gaze fall to my shoes as I clutched the teddy bear to my chest.

“T...Thank you.” I said softly. Harry chuckled softly and let his arm fall over my shoulders bringing me in close. “Anything thing for you Lou.” he smiled.

“Here you go lads go.” The man said and handed over two plates full of the biggest slice of pizza I ever seen.

We said our thanks and headed to the tables in the back to eat. As we sat down I noticed the way Harry ate, he folded the pizza in half before taking a monster bite out of it. I laughed, “Don't kill it Harry.” I smiled, making him blush red. I picked up my own slice and took a small bite, “So.” I started as Harry looked up to me.

“I didn't know you played the piano.” I said raising a brow at him, “Actually there's a lot of things I don't know about you.” I mused.

Harry made a face, “There's nothing to really tell, I'm quite boring really.” Harry shrugs but I wave him off.

“C'mon Haz you pretty much know everything about me.” I urged, “I mean I'll understand if there's something you don't want to tell me.” I added quickly but Harry shook his head vigorously. I watched him as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. “S'not that Lou it's just there's really nothing to tell you.” he said again. I gave him a look.

“Okay okay.” Harry started, “In high school I was probably the biggest music nerd you've ever seen.” he smiled sheepishly. “When I wasn't dancing I was singing, writing lyrics, playing my piano all day.” he explained. I leaned on the table watching him as he spoke, his curly hair tousled by the wind, green eyes bright when he spoke about his past. “And you already know I have a sister, I'll cry at any sad part in a movie, and I really hate the color yellow.” he says his eyes finally resting on me as I stared at him.

“I want to meet your family.” I said, “I hear you talk on the phone with your mum and your sister and they just seem like so much fun.” I mused making Harry roll his eyes. “You're not missing out trust me.” Harry said waving me off.

“I'm serious Harry...I've actually been thinking about it.” I said popping a pepperoni in my mouth. Harry looked up at me in shock, “Like before Christmas or whatever, ya know I'd thought it be nice to meet your family and then you come over to meet my mum or something, but I mean you don't have to if don't want to, I was just thinking about it and I kind of figured that were this part in our relationship that you—“Louis Jesus.” Harry says grabbing my hand that was resting on the table, and locking our fingers together.

“Relax love it's okay I understand you completely.” Harry laughed and I blushed. “I think that's a brilliant idea.” he adds and that makes me smile wide. I squeeze his hand, “Really?” I question to make sure he was okay with it. Harry leaned over the table to caress my cheek before pulling me into a kiss, it was long slow kiss and I loved it. Harry's lips were a bit chapped from the cold but I loved them nonetheless, I loved everything about Harry.

He kissed my nose before pulling, “Really.” he stated with a nod of his head. 

After we finished eating Harry took my hand again in his and we just walked around until we found something to do. “What do you want to do love?” I asked him as we passed the cotton candy stand for the seventh time.

“I saw one of those old Ferris wheels over by front gate.” Harry suggests and I nod, “Let's do it.” I agreed.

When reached the line there wasn't that many people so we just got on. It was, like Harry said; one of those old Ferris wheels, where you just slid in and snapped the bar across us. Harry threw an arm over my shoulder and brought me closer to him. I snuggled into his side and let my head fall onto his shoulder as the wheel began to move. It was colder now that we were off the ground and shiver ran down my spine.

“Cold?” Harry questions and I nod my head, his arm around my shoulder tighten and I slid my arms around his waist.

Harry P.o.v

Having Louis with me wrapped up in my arms like this was the best thing ever. I loved seeing him so happy and enjoying himself. I was still getting over at how excited Louis was when we first got here the way he looked around in awe was probably the cutest thing ever. Especially when I won him that teddy bear, his entire face lit up with delight. His blue eyes shining so bright as he thanked me with that adorable blush filling his cheeks. I let out a long sigh because I haven't been this happy with someone in a very long time and Louis was like a breath of fresh air. I was also giddy about Louis meeting Mum and my sister, I mean I kind of had the feeling he wanted to meet them since that one time. Mum had skyped me while I was downloading some songs and Louis' head was resting in my lap. I wanted him to talk to her to but he jumped off me so quick, yelling something about he couldn't meet her looking as he did.

However after that he would just say or comment on something that had do something with a family. He was so cute sometimes when his shy self comes out like earlier or when get's flustered, I just love him in general. I felt Louis move his head on my shoulder to look up at me, “Okay love?”Louis whispered and I nodded my head. We were at the tip top with Ferris wheel stopped and I rolled my eyes because this was so cliché. 

“Looks like were stuck.” Louis commented as he looked over the edge of the seat. I looked over myself to see a whole bunch of people scrambling around the control panel. I huffed again before turning back to Louis, “Yep looks like it.” I whispered in his ear making him shiver, I smirked before turning slightly and kissing him softly on the lips. Louis turned himself to wrap his arms my neck and yanked me closer; not expecting that I gasped. His tongue easily slipped into my mouth and I moaned as I pressed him back into the seat.

“Shit Louis you can't just..--I was lost for words because everything about Louis was just so perfect. I loved it when he took control sometimes with the kisses, it turned me on...a lot. Louis only smirked before leaning back and taking out his phone, “We should take a picture.” he says looking up at me hopefully. I smiled before taking his Iphone out his hands and bringing him in close, but before I could I felt a raindrop hit my nose. Louis and I both looked up at the sky, “Hurry Haz before it starts to pour.” Louis urged. I smiled wide as we looked into the camera, “Say cheeze.” I said as I press the button.

So there we were on the top of the Ferris wheel, with rain getting a soaked and wet and fireworks going off behind us.

Best.Day.Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow um this is way longer than I expected to be hahaha. Anyway so this is chapter eighteen nothing much goes on, this is basically a filler chapter and it was supposed to have smut buuut that just wasn't happening with the way I ended nor will it happen in the next chapter xD Soorreee but until then next update will be next week. Oh and comments people keep'em rolling in :D Oh and another thing when I meant that updates will be Friday and Saturday I meant that if I don't update Friday then I will Saturday, sorry I should've worded better than that.


	19. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler but sickLouis aww fluff everywhere

Chapter 19: Sick

Louis P.o.v

I was on Harry's back while he ran us all the way back to the parking lot. After getting off the Ferris wheel it literally started to rain cats and dogs. It didn't help that it was about two degrees outside and couldn't run, so Harry told me to get on his back. So here we are getting soaked as Harry hauled ass back to his car. I called Zayn to see if they were out the rain yet, and they were just leaving the entrance. Liam and Niall were first to leave because Liam tends to get sick the quickest, so Harry says.

“Jesus that came out of nowhere.” Harry cried as he quickly put the heat on in the car. I was a shivering mess and it didn't help that my toms were completely soaked through. Harry turned to me his curly hair all wet, “You look like Tarzan.” I laughed and Harry pouted, “I get that a lot...you okay?” he asks me, backing out the parking lot.

I was going to say something but I ended up sneezing instead, “Bless you.” Harry murmurs giving me a worried look. I said thank you before waving him away with my hand, “Don't worry I don't get sick.” and Harry looked at me like I was crazy.

“Really?” he asked giving me sidelong look, and I nodded my head, “Yep never been seriously sick in my life.”

“Hm whatever you say Lou.” Harry said shaking his head.

-

Saturday Morning

Harry's P.o.v

I woke up really early the next morning to whimpering and a lot of moving. I turned around in bed to see Louis’ sweaty face, his cheeks a nice rosy color. Looking at the boy in concern I let my hand fit over his forehead, “Lou?” I said softly as I nudged hi shoulder, he moaned in his sleep before cracking one eye open to look at me.

“H….Haz…don’t fe—I watched him as a coughing fit took over his tiny body and I instantly shot up to help him. I sat him up and pat his back, “Are you okay Louis?” I asked him once he was done. He looked at me his blue eyes glazed over and nodded his head. I got out of the bed and threw some sweatpants on before looking over at Louis. He was laying down again but his whole body was shivering as he clutched the blanket.

“I’m gonna make you some tea alright…would you like that?” I asked him cupping his cheek so that he could look at me. 

“C…Can I have—he stopped to clear his throat again—pancakes?” he asked his voice a bit raspy. I smiled softly at him before leaning down to kiss his cheek. “Anything for you Boo.” I said making my way out the room and to the kitchen. It didn’t take me long to make some tea or whip up a good batch of pancakes. After I was done I picked everything up and headed back to the room where I found Louis blowing his nose. I looked over to the bed side table to see a mountain of tissues on the side that he already use. I gave him a sympathetic look and handed him his cup of tea. I watched him as a content little smile filled his face when he took a sip, “Just the way I like it.” he says looking over at me. It made my heart flutter when Louis said things like that, when he acknowledge that I remember the little things that he likes. After he set down his cup of tea I handed him the plate of pancakes that fixed for him.

I watched him as he ate little by little and I was a bit surprised myself that he hasn't thrown up or anything. “What?” he asks noticing to me staring. I chuckled a bit cause he had syrup all over his mouth and I would lick it off...but ya he's sick so no. 

“So you don't get sick huh?” I teased him referring to last night. He pouted and put the plate on the bedside table next to his cup, “Shut up.” he huffed. I mussed up his hair, “Wanna watch a movie or something just have a sick day in?” I asked. I watched in amusement as Louis flopped down on the bed with another huff, grabbing a tissue to blow his nose again.

“Yah, s'not like I'm going anywhere.” he replied. I pinched his thigh, “No need to get cheeky.” I stated getting off the bed towards the rack of DVDs I had under the TV. I ran my fingers over the selection trying to figure out which one we should watch, “Hey Lou have you seen The Impossible?” I asked turning back around with the disc in my hand. I looked up to Louis with this uneasy look on his face...he looked a bit green.

“Lou?” I questioned looking at him with concern; walked over to his side of the bed, “Are you okay?” 

“Think I'm gonna throw up.” he says clenching his jaw. Getting up quickly I grabbed the trash bin that was under my desk and gave it to Louis just in time for to throw up his breakfast. I winced a bit as he retched, I was never a fan of throwing up or watching people throw up. I moved his hair out of his face and put a comforting hand on his back, “You okay?” I asked him when he finally stopped. I gave him some tissues to wipe his mouth as he nodded his head.

“H...Hate being sick.” he stuttered, I gave him a small smile and held my hand out so that I could take him to the bathroom. We stumbled to the bathroom so that he could brush his teeth while I looked for some medicine. “Shit.” looking up from where I was looking for the medicine I saw Louis biting his lip.

“What's wrong?” 

“Leg's starting to hurt.” he muttered and I sighed because today was just not his day. Finding the medicine I led us back to the room and laid him down, propping his leg up on some pillows at the end of the bed. “I'll be right back okay love.” I said softly kissing him on the cheek, he gave me a little nod before I went back out to the kitchen to get a spoon. As I made my way back to the room my phone started to ring.

“No he's in the kitchen.” I heard Louis said as I walked in the room. I put the movie in and went back over to sit on the bed.

“Whose that.” I mouthed. Louis rolled his eyes, 'Zayn' 

“Zayn I'm fine alright just a bit sick.” Louis sighed rubbing at his eyes. I giggled a bit because Zayn was like an overprotective brother, it was cute at how the boy was so concerned about Louis' well-being. Louis leaned over his head falling to my chest, “I know my phone was dead that's why I didn't answer.” Louis said, and I could tell that Zayn was getting on Louis' nerves a little. “Lemme see the phone.” I said softly.

“Zayn hey there mate.” I said cheerily into the phone.

“Is Louis okay he isn't dying or anything, right?” Zayn asked frantic and I couldn't help but laugh.

“No Zayn he isn't dying just a little fever nothing to worry about I got him.” I said looking down at Louis with a smile. He nuzzled his nose into my neck with a sigh, “Yes Zayn I'm giving him medicine as we speak.” I nodded.

“Okay I'll make sure he does...k bye.” I said hanging up the phone. “Your mum wants you to call him again sometime today.” I joked. Louis let out a frustrated groan as I laughed, “He's such a worry wart.” he muttered. 

I picked up the spoon and poured some of the medicine in it, “Least he cares right?” I said, Louis looked up me with this look on his face but then he smiled, “Yeah I guess your right.” he mumbled. 

“Right, now say ahhhh.” I cooed, he rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to take the medicine. 

He crinkled his nose at the taste, “Gross.” he said before turning towards the TV, “The Impossible?” he questioned.

I looked for the remote and pressed play, “It's really good I promise you.” I said wrapping my arms around his waist. Louis yawned and snuggled up against me with a content smile on his face. 

-

Thirty minutes into the movie I noticed that Louis was tearing up a bit. “Lou?” I said nudging him a little. He looked up at me with tears in his eyes, “That's so sad.” he cries. I cooed at this, he looked so cute and sad at the same time. I ran my hand through his hair, “Don't worry Boo it has a happy ending.” I said kissing his cheek.

“But what if they never get back together Haz, what about the kids and her husband?” Louis says frantically. I pulled Louis tighter against my chest, “Just watch the movie Louis.” I whispered kissing the top of his head. As we watched the rest of the movie, Louis would out of nowhere start to cry at a certain part; I was starting to believe that his fever was starting to fuck with his emotions a bit. When the movie was almost about done Louis turned in my arms so that he was facing me, his eyes re.

“Would you do that for me?” he asked innocently and at first I wasn't getting what he was saying, he must've noticed. “Would you look for me if that were to happen?” he rephrased looking up at me with a frown. I smile before leaned down to kiss his forehead, “Of course I would Lou.” I said softly, “I wouldn't stop until you were in my arms again.” I added making him smile as he snuggle up against my chin.

“I love you.” he said sleepily covering his yawn with his hand. My heart still skipped a beat every time I hear Louis say it. I will never get used to him saying I guess, “Love you to Boo.” I said, running my hand through his hair as he fell asleep.

Louis P.o.v

When I woke up again I was feeling so much better than I was earlier. I think I jinxed myself last night for what I said; Harry wouldn't stop teasing me about it. After watching that movie I was feeling emotional because it was so sad, being separated from your family in such a terrible way. I totally blame my crying fit on the fever that I was running because I don't get emotional over movies...unlike a certain curly-haired boy.

Rubbing at my eyes I looked around and noticed that Harry wasn't in the room with me. Looking over to the clock and gasped, I was sleep for long time, it was already eight. I sat up and grabbed my phone that Harry so kindly put on the charger for me. Hope Zayn doesn't mind that I'm calling, if anything the boy is probably asleep right now. I dialed his number as I looked for my leg brace, when I heard a familiar ring tone coming from down the hall I hung up.

I snapped the brace on and made way out the room. “Haz?” I called, looking into the kitchen. 

“In here Lou.” Harry's deep voice carried from living room.

I walked around the corner to see Zayn, Niall and Liam sitting down on the couch, with a pizza box on the table. “Hey guys.” I greeted limping into the room. Zayn was the first up and hugging me to death, “I told you to call me.” he said flicking my on the forehead, I pouted.

“I did like literally ten seconds ago, stop mothering.” I laughed pushing him away. I went over to Harry and plopped down on his lap.

“Feeling better Boo?” Harry asked dropping a kiss to my cheek and I smiled, “Very much.” I answered.

“So what are you guys doing here?” I asked looking around to our little group. Niall was to busy chomping on a slice of pizza to answer, I watched in amusement as Liam rolled his eyes at the blonde. “We just wanted to make sure you were okay is all.” Liam said giving me that warm smile that only Liam could pull off. “Yah Zayn wouldn't shut the hell up about him worrying about you so here we are.” Niall said wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Way to make me feel loved Niall.” I muttered flinging one of the couch pillows at his head.

“Hey didn't say I didn't care...was just tired of Zayn's worrying.” the blonde rushed out. I rolled my eyes and took a piece for myself, I realized I hadn't eaten anything but those pancakes this morning; which I threw up later on, so I was a bit starved right now. “So wef di u guves gef er'?” I asked them my mouth full. I felt Harry's arms wrap around my waist tightly, “Don't talk with your mouth full babe.” he tsk'd.

I swallowed my food, “When did you guys get here?” I repeated. “Only an hour ago.” Liam states simply.

“Yep yep got here and you were knocked out in bed.” Niall put in.

“Looked right knackered even though you were asleep.” Zayn added giving me another worried look, I rolled my eyes.

“Well I was sick, but Hazza here took care of me.” I said patting his cheek with my hand, he chuckled and nuzzled my neck.

“Anything for my Boo.” Harry whispered softly into my neck, making me blush. “You guys are gross.”Zayn muttered under his breath. I just stuck my tongue out at him as I leaned back into Harry's chest comfortably. I just sat there quietly listening to the boys talk about nonsense. Liam was saying something about there latest football game, and Harry was saying something about how there midfielder sucked.

God I felt so comfortable like this, in Harry's arms like this. Listening to his deep slow voice going on about nothing. I don't think I ever felt belonged and so at peace with myself. I never had a group of friends like this in high school, never had someone who loved me like Harry did. In this moment everything was just so perfect and I love it....loved it so much, and I finally think that things are looking up for me. So there with these wonderful thoughts flying around my head, sitting in Harry's lap, I fell asleep again in his arms.

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys don't kill me I have reasons for not updating like I should. You know that little thing called School, well I go back Monday, bright and fucking early. (Pray for me). Anyway I wasn't going to update until I finished chapter twenty, but I got half-way done and decided that I was gonna post this anyway...cause I felt bad. So yeah this is kind of a filler and so will the next chapter, but it'll pick up I promise.


	20. Date

Chapter 20: Date

Louis P.o.v

“I'm a free man Haz!” I shouted twirling around him as we left the doctors office. Harry was smiling over at me shaking his head as I skipped ahead of him. Today was the day that I finally got to walk around without my brace. The doctor said that my knee was healing nicely and that my full leg was pretty much back to normal. Another thing that happened today was that I finished my last session with Eleanor. Everything is going so well right now and I just want to dance, “What are you doing crazy?” Harry yells as I twirled around in the parking lot.

“Dance with me Harry.” I called holding out my hand to him. Harry rolled his eyes before taking my hand in his and waltzing towards the car. “You're such a child.” Harry smiled down at me as I moved with him, making sure not to step on his foot.

I shrugged, “M'just in a good mood is all.” I sang and Harry chuckled at me as he wrapped his long arms around my waist. He picked me up and span me around, “Harreeeee!” I squealed, locking my fingers behind his neck so that I wouldn't fall...not like Harry would drop me. Harry beamed at me those dimples of his popping out onto his cheeks. “Love it when you're all bubbly.” Harry said nuzzling my neck with his nose making me giggle.

“I love you.” I smiled down at him, Harry's smile widen if possible before setting me back on the ground. He hugged me close to this chest his chin on top of my head, “Love you to Lou.” he said softly. Harry smiled again before taking my hands and led me back over to his car. I peered at Harry to see that he had this little look on his face; lips turned up slightly, eyes shining with mirth.

“What's got you all smiley all of sudden?” I asked him as he held the door out for me. He only kissed the top of my head and gave me that cheeky smile of his. “Hazzz.” I whined when he got into the drivers seat. Harry laughed before pulling out the parking lot, “It's a surprise.”Harry smiled at me with that cheeky look. We've been driving for a couple of minutes now and the sun was finally setting, turning the sky into hues of oranges and pink.

I felt the car slow down and noticed that we stopped. Looking out the window I saw that we were at the park. A small smile filled my face because I couldn't remember the last time I came here. I was usually with Zayn and that's when he wanted to come out and draw in peace; I was just there because it was just a nice place to relax. I turned to Harry to see him already getting out the car and coming around to open the door for me.

“Well come on.” He smiled down at me holding out his hand for me to take. He led me down to the little pier that was built up by the small lake. As we got closer I noticed there was a blanket spread out and a picnic basket laid on top; there were also candles lining the pier that were already lit up. When we stopped I couldn't help but look up at him in complete awe, “You did all of this for me?” I asked him. Harry only hugged me close to his chest before dropping a kiss to my forehead. He took my hand again and moved to sit down.

“I noticed that we haven't had our first date yet.” Harry started to say as he rifled through the basket. I couldn't keep the smile off my face because that was true, but he went through all this effort just for me. I watched him as he pulled out two plates of food all wrapped up, when he pulled the wrap off steam started to float up. I gave him a questioning look, because there was no way that that food would still be hot an—“God I can hear you think from over here.” Harry chuckled at me making me blush. He took out a bottle of wine and two glasses before setting them down next to the food. “I had Zayn help me out with everything.” Harry explained. I nodded in understanding, that's why Zayn hasn't been around this morning, or when he text and called earlier.

I felt fingers carding through my hair so I looked up to Harry to see him staring lovingly at me, glass in hand. I took one from him and smiled, “I wanted to make this special and a dinner at a table just couldn't cut it.” he said sheepishly and I cooed at him, because Harry rarely gets shy and when he does it's the cutest thing ever. “I wanted to have one of those romantic picnic like in the movies you know?” he says. I covered my mouth to hide the giggle that was coming from my throat because that sounds so like Harry, he was such the hopeless romantic.

Harry frowned at, “You hate it don't you?” He accuses and before I could even reply he went into a whole ramble saying he should've listened to Niall. Saying that picnic on a old pier at a crappy little park was probably the dumbest idea. I watched Harry as he got more and more flustered; I set my glass down before reaching over and cupping his face in my hands. He instantly stopped talking and looked me in the eye, “Harry I love it.” I started and he gave me a small smile, face still red. “For the fact that you put so much effort into making this perfect is enough for me.” I stated. 

This time Harry full on smiled before dipping his chin to kiss me softly on the lips. I sighed into it, feeling his arms wrap around my waist pulling me closer. I let my tongue drag across his bottom lip making him whine, giggling again he pulled away; green eyes twinkling. “Let's eat before the food get's cold, yeah?” he asks and I nodded my head before moving back to my spot. 

Harry cooked the food which wasn't surprising because he cooked my favorite. Grilled chicken with some broccoli on the side and some rice. All of it was really good as we talked about everything and anything; we talked about the audition that I was going to have on Wednesday, and about going to see Harry's mum and sister. Also with the couple sips of wine I had, I was just slightly buzzed; however Harry seemed a lot more sober than me even though he drank the same amount. After awhile all the leftovers were packed up back in the basket and now Harry had me pressed against his chest. The sun was completely gone now and the moon and stars were out, shining bright.

Harry P.o.v

This date is going on very nicely, I knew that today would've been the perfect day to take Louis out like this. He was so excited this morning to go to Eleanor’s session because it was the last one. He was also bouncing on the seat as I drove him to the doctors office to get finally get his brace off. He still had to take some pain killers but as for his leg he was pretty much all good now. So to make his day even better I thought I'd be the best time to finally have our date, which miffs me on why we hadn't had one yet until now.

Zayn helped me out with setting everything up at the park. He made sure that food was hot before Louis and I got there and the candles were already lit. Now laying here with Louis in my lap with his head laying back on my chest, it couldn't be more perfect. I heard him start to hum something under his breath and I nearly smacked myself in the face, cause I almost forgot. “Lou I got another surprise for you.” I said softly, moving him gently off my chest. He sat up and looked at me, his arms crossed over his chest.

“Another surprise Haz?” he questions, I chuckled because he was pouting cutely, “I don't think I can take anymore surprises from you.” he adds. I gave a dimpled grin, leaned down and kissed his pouty lips. “Gimme a minute.” I said standing up and rushing back over to my car. Going into the trunk I pulled out one of my old guitars that I had since high school, still in very good shape mind you. When I came back to the pier Louis was on his stomach, ankles crossed as he looked out at the lake with the glass in his hand.

“Ah Harry I thought you ditched me for a minute there.” Louis said, I noticed that his face was a bit red and I contemplated if I should do this because I wanted him to be more sober for this. I felt Louis' eyes on me and I looked down to see him staring at my arms that were behind my back. “Whatcha got there love, is it my surprise?” he says excited, his face splitting into a smile. I gave him a small one in return and sat down next to him, pulling the guitar to my lap.

The look on Louis' face was probably the cutest thing, maybe it was because he was a bit tipsy; but his parted mouth, and blue eyes shining in excitement made me want to just smuggle him with hugs and kisses. “Harry...” I heard him breath my name but I held my hand up to stop him. “Just listen, yeah?” I said caressing his cheek, he nodded dazedly at me. I knew Louis asked me to sing for him one time and I thought that this would be the perfect time to do it; perfect way to end our date. I position my fingers on the strings on the guitar as I plucked the first note and began to sing.

Your hand fits in mine  
Like it's made just for me  
But bear this in mind  
It was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me 

I sang the first part perfectly watching as Louis' eyes started to get wider. That gave me even more confidence so I continue on with the song witless watching Louis' reaction to it. I worked really hard on this song, well actually I wrote it back in senior year but I never finished it. However when Louis came into my life and after hearing him say that he wanted to hear me sing; it gave me the inspiration to write the rest of it. I looked straight into blue eyes as I sang the rest of the song to him, my fingers starting to go a bit numb from playing.

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you,  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all Lou's little things   
I sang out the last bit of the song with a content smile on my face. I opened my eyes to see Louis crying silently in front of me, frowning I set the guitar down beside me. I pulled him to my chest, “What's wrong Boo?” I ask worried that I had upset him with that, maybe it was to much? I mean we've only been dating for a while, maybe writing a song about him was a bit overboard. “N...No one has ever...” Louis started to mumble and I started to smile. He looked up at me with wet eyes a watery smile on his red face, “Y...You wrote a s...song.” he hiccuped, I cooed at him because even though he was a bit drunk he was just so damn adorable. I grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him roughly on the lips, my tongue slipping into his parted lips easily. I pulled Louis onto my lap, hugging him close as he weaved his hands into my hair, gripping it tightly. “L....Love you.” Louis whimpers as he started to roll his hips against my crotch.

“Fuck Lou.” I gasped holding his hips steady so that I could take a breath. I looked down at him to see the desire running rampant in his eyes. I leaned down to kiss his neck, “Tell me what you want babe.” I whispered biting his neck roughly, making him squirm. I felt Louis shudder, letting his head fall to the side so that I could mark him up some more. 

“W...Want....you.” he stutters out. I smirked before pulling away completely, “C'mon let's pack this up and head back to the car, yeah?” I said. Louis whined but reluctantly got off my lap to fold up the blanket an put the dishes back into the basket. I blew all the candles out, grabbed my guitar and looked around to make sure I didn't forget anything. “Come oooonnn Haz!” Louis whined from where he was already half way to the car. I rushed over and put everything back in the trunk, after closing it I made my way to the drivers seat. I was just about to close the door when Louis stopped me, “Wh—I started to say but then noticed that he was only wearing his briefs.

“Harry.” Louis mumbled, face still red, eyes still clouded with lust, his chest starting to glisten with sweat. Licking my lips I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him on top of me; closing the door while I was at it. He was sitting there on my lap with nothing but those little briefs, he whimpered just the slightest when I rolled my hips. He looked so good like this, it was already dark outside so the moonlight was hitting his face perfectly. I stared up at him as I rolled my hip again making him groan low in his throat, “Haz.” he called my name again, my name sounding so good rolling of his tongue.

I pulled back so that I could take of my shirt, throwing it to the back of the car. “Lift yourself up love.” I said already unzipping my jeans. I watched Louis lift himself on his knees licking his lips as he stared down at me with that look in his eyes. I quickly shoved my jeans off along with my boxers not breaking eye contact with Louis, making sure I made a show of taking my boxers off slowly. I smirked when his eyes strayed from my face and to my dick the instant it popped out.

Louis P.o.v

My body was on sexual auto-pilot right now; I wanted everything and anything that had to do with Harry right now. He took me out on this nice date, cooked for me and wrote a fucking song for me, I couldn't ask for anything more. But now here I am staring at Harry's dick, glistening with pre-come in the moonlight, and if that wasn't hot enough—“See how hard you get me.” Harry says lowly, I watched him lazily rub himself off. Harry knows he's being a tease, I can tell from the smirk on his face an the twinkle in his green eyes.

“You just sit there all pretty and I just...fuck.” Harry curses throwing his head back against the seat. I whined because Harry was supposed be pampering me not making me beg for it. I mean I love the compliments but that really isn't what I wants right now. I grabbed him by his curls hauling his lips to mine, I grounded my hips against his dick while my tongue slipped into his mouth. I moaned when I felt him cup my clothed cock, “P....Please.” I whimpered against his lips. “Yeah?” Harry answered as he patted my bum. I sat up so he could pull down my boxers, a sigh of relief slipping past my lips. Harry wasted no time before wrapping one large hand around my cock and started to torture me slowly.

My hands flew to hold on to Harry's shoulders, pushing my hips up; fucking his hand. “F...Feel good...so good.” I moaned, opening my eyes to see Harry watching me intently. I felt my face flush even more red seeing the way Harry looked at me; his curls a bit damp from being in the cramped car, his neck a bit red in places from me biting him, his tattoos standing out nicely on his chest and arms.

“You’re beautiful.” I whispered, making Harry stop his hands. He looked at me green eyes softening for a split second before going back to that dark look. All of a sudden the seat was lying all the way back and I ended up face to face with Harry's dick. “Get me nice a wet Lou, don't have any lube.” Harry said breathlessly. God this was really hot, I've never had sex in public before; so doing this was making me more and more excited. I leaned up so that my lips were barely brushing over the head, I heard Harry growl low in his throat. Smirking I wrapped my lips around the tip, swirling my tongue around it; pulling off I let my tongue slip out to like the base and back to the tip, making Harry groan. I leaned up to take him back in my mouth fully, Harry's hand flying to my hair, pushing my head down further. I moaned around his cock softly moving my head up and down, working Harry up into a frenzy.

“F...Fuck Lou c'mere.” Harry grumbled, I let my tongue drag under his cock as I came off him. I licked my lips, loving the taste of Harry on my mouth. “Little tease, turn 'round.” Harry commanded twirling his finger around with a smirk on his face. With my heart beating a mile a minute I carefully switched my position so that Harry had total access to my bum. I felt his big hands spread me apart, little puffs of breath blowing across my hole. “Ever told you I love your ass?” Harry asks quietly as he started to knead my cheeks. I let my head fall to Harry's hip because yes, Harry has told me that he loved my ass a lot actually. Hearing him say it like this though has a totally different effect of me right now. “Hazzz..” I whined lowly.

“M'gonna lick you out Boo.” Harry says roughly and just the sound of his voice makes my cock twitch. Louis' breath went ragged when Harry let his tongue glide of his hole, an appreciative hum came from Harry when a moan slipped from my lips. I clenched my ass when Harry's tongue slipped inside, pushing against the walls. “Mm Ha....Harry....f....fuck.” I cried, his finger working there way inside me beside his tongue, working them in and out. I started to push my ass back against Harry's face, knowing that he likes it when I do that.

“Right there Lou....ride my face c'mon.” Harry urged, I sat up a bit, bracing my hands on his thighs, bending my knees a bit. I lifted my hips just a bit so that Harry's tongue stayed inside me and started to move my hips slightly. “Yes.” I hiss when Harry pushed his finger in deeper along with his tongue as I moved my hips in little circles. “S...Shit so....good Harry.” I cried as Harry worked his finger inside me roughly, hitting my spot perfectly. After awhile my entire body was shaking with pleasure, high keens falling from my lips, Harry moaning against my ass as he licked around my rim. “M'ready Harry p...please.” I moaned. 

Harry gave me another lick before quickly switching places again with me on my back on the seat. Harry trailed his hands down my chest, tweaking a nipple as he went down. “Harry...” I breathed letting my head fall to the side. “Look so good for me Louis.” Harry whispered, pushing my legs apart, I watched him silently as he worked his cock in his hand, my tongue coming out to lick my lips. He looks so damn hot like this, everything about Harry was just big and I loved that about him. I stared at him, my eyes going up from his dick, to his abs, to his collarbones where the those swallow tattoos lay and then finally to his eyes.

Harry leaned over my body kissing me on the lips, I was being a tease and didn't open my mouth. Harry growled and I smirked, he pressed his lips harder against mine but I didn't give in. Suddenly Harry pushed into me, his cock stretching me out fully; I gasped in reaction and Harry took that chance to slip his tongue into my mouth. Moaning I wrapped my arms around his neck as I kissed him back, our tongues slipping and sliding together wetly. I felt Harry shift inside me as he pulled out to roughly slam back in, I broke the kiss to turn my head, crying out at the feeling. “Christ Louis...feel so good around my cock.” Harry groaned into my ear as he worked up a rhythm. 

“Ngh...uh...hah....fuck...Harry.” I was a jumbled mess of words as Harry pumped his cock into me. The car was hot and both of our bodies are covered in sweat, Harry's curls were slicked and his body was glistening. His eyes never left mine and I couldn't take my gaze away because he looked so damn sexy like this. Harry sat up suddenly heaving me up with him so that his cock was much more deeper inside me.

“Harry...oh...fuck...shit.” I yelled my arms quickly grabbing onto his shoulders as he fucked up into me. 

“Like that love?” Harry whispered into my ear, his tongue coming out to flick my it, making me shudder and moan “Like getting your ass fucked like this.” he continued, my grip on his shoulders tighten. If there was anything that I loved the most about Harry during sex (other than his dick) was the talking. Harry had the most filthy mouth ever and it was such a fucking turn on, and Harry knew that it drove me crazy.

I felt Harry's hand grab my dick, which was lying helplessly between my stomach and his. He jerked me off slowly making me whine, he leaned in so that his lips were brushing against mine. “Like my cock inside you hmm?” Harry asked me and I nodded my head quickly, his hand started to rub me faster. Harry chuckled, “Answer me Louis.” he said his lips dragging from my lips and to my neck. I let my head tilt slightly as Harry sucked on the side, making more love bites. 

“Y....Yes love your cock.....inside—Harry cut me off with another kiss to my lips, his hand flying over my dick as I bounced in his lap. I let my hands thread through Harry's hair, gripping it tightly, feeling my orgasm close. “So big Haz f...fuck...close.” I moaned, Harry let his forehead fall against mine, “Yeah, gonna spill it everywhere.” Harry taunted, rubbing his thumb over the slit of my cock. My whole body froze in place, head thrown back as I cried out, coming all over our stomachs. Harry was biting into my neck again, feeling his cum shoot inside me wet, and hot.

“Shit Lou...so good babe.” Harry mumbled into my skin, moving his hips in little circles. I let my head fall on his shoulder, trying to catch my breath. I could feel Harry's cum slip out of my ass when he pulled out, groaning softly he pushed me gently onto my back. I saw that cheeky content smile on his face when he stared down at me; like he just one a prize or something. “Now wasn't that lovely.” he drawled, planting a kiss to my lips. I hummed in response, not really having the energy to say anything at all. I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him beside me so that my head can lay on his chest. Harry nuzzled my neck while wrapping his tattooed arms around my waist, “Love you.” he said softly.

I swear I never get used to hearing Harry say that to me. He said with so much love, care, and the best thing about it was that he really and genuinely meant it. Tucking my head under his chin I snuggled closer to him, “Love you to Haz...thank you for all this.” I whispered. His chest rumbled with a chuckle, giving me another kiss to my hair.

“Anything for you Lou.....anything for you.”

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alivvveeee~ You guys have every little right to curse me to hell and back. Like I haven't updated in like what six weeks? I'm sorry, really I am, between school, clubs, sports and work; to put it simple my life is hectic. But however I finally got around to posting chapter twenty and here it is. Hoped you guys enjoy it as much as I like typing it :) Next update will hopefully be Saturday and if not then on Sunday.


	21. I Can't

Chapter 21: I Can't

Louis P.o.v

When I woke up I was laying on top of Harry's chest in the back of his car. The sun was already up and shining bright in the blue sky. I moved around and noticed that I was wearing Harry's shirt and nothing else. Moving my face from his neck I looked up at him to see him still sleeping peacefully, pink lips parted cutely. His curls were a ruffled mess, probably from me last night, pulling on them so much. I ran my hands through them loving how soft his hair was, Harry mumbled something under his breath and leaned into my hand. Cooing at the sight I leaned forward to kiss his neck and up to his cheek, then up to his lips.

Harry's reaction was immediate, his knee coming up to rub in between my legs. “F...Fuck Haz.” I whimpered softly, letting my head fall back on to his shoulder. He shifted under me before I felt his long arms wrap around my waist.

“What a lovely sound to wake up to.” Harry's voice rumbled through his chest. My face flushed red, hiding it in his neck embarrassed. I felt his chest move with laughter as he sat up, bringing with so that I was sitting on his naked lap.

“Last night was wonderful Lou.” Harry mumbled into my hair, making me smile. I leaned up to kiss his lips softly, just a peck, “You're wonderful for putting it together for me....for us.” I said back to him. His green eyes sparkling with love and affection that made my heart swell. I've never noticed that I was really and truly sad about being lonely all the time until now. When Harry just decided to waltz into my life, everything was so much better than it was before. I started to smile more with him around, dance around randomly in public like I used to always making Harry dance with me. I was talking more and hanging out with people that I usually don't even talk to. To put it plainly Harry brought out the best in me and I loved it.

It was....the best feeling ever to be loved by someone, and seeing those green eyes peer down at me like this. It made my stomach flutter, my heart clench, my fucking eyes water, “S'what wrong?” Harry asked me cupping my face in his big hands, I just gave him a watery smile before hugging him again.

“I just love you a lot, yeah?” I whispered. Harry wiped the tears from underneath my eyes with his thumb. Smiling down at me with that goofy grin of his, making me want to jump of the nearest cliff. The sun was hitting Harry's curls perfect making his whole face glow....like an angel, he was just so damn pretty sometimes. Really no one should look that perfect this early in the morning, I thought to myself.

“Love you to Louis...your my eveeerything.” Harry says raining little kisses all over my face. I squirmed around on his lap trying to get away, then he started to tickle me; long fingers digging into my sides, “Harreee.” I squealed falling off his lap and back onto the seat. I tried to move away from Harry and his evil long fingers but he kept pulling me back. I was out of breath laughing so hard and just about to scream uncle when my phone started to ring loudly from the car floor. Harry finally stopped to take it out the pocket of my jeans and handed it to me.

“Hello?”

“Hey there Lou.” Zayn greet happily.

“Hey Zayn.” Louis sat up on Harry's lap, playing with the end of his shirt. “So I finally cleaned up the studio in our flat.” he said happily and I scoffed into the phone. After Louis moved out there flat, Zayn had decided to make his dance studio into an art one. I went back over there for a while to get some practice to see paint dotted on the wooden floor and half of my mirrors down. I rolled my eyes, at least Zayn took the time to clean it up.

“How nice of you to do so after what...weeks?” I questioned him. Zayn laughed nervously into the phone, “Lucky I even did it, ya don't live there anymore anyways.” he grumbled. “Anyway I actually called you to tell you that you can practice there instead of driving all the way to campus.” Zayn explained.

“Yeah, what do you have planned for the day?” I asked him, because the only time that Zayn wasn't at the flat is when he was with Perrie.

“Perrie wants me to meet the family.” he says and I can tell that he's nervous. I could picture him right now trying to figure out what to wear, and what he should do when he gets there. But all I did was laugh because Zayn worries about the smallest things, “Mmm you have fun with that and remember no fucking while the parents are there.” I laughed.

“Bye Louis.”

I stared at the phone, “How rude.” I muttered looking over at Harry who had his eyes closed. “Hmm.” he mumbled.

I smiled at his cutest before slapping his cheek, “Come on take me home so we can get a shower, then off to practice.” I said. Harry sat up with a sleepy smile, “Alright your majesty.” he yawned getting up to put on his clothes.

-

After Harry drove us back to the flat, we got cleaned up and headed over to my old place. When I opened the door to the small studio it was nice and clean just as Zayn said. However I could still see the faint splotches of paint that littered randomly all over the floor. Harry went over and sat down on the window seat while I looked for my I-pod to play some music. “So your audition is tomorrow.” Harry says as I hooked up my I-pod.

“Yeah.” I replied, I knew very well my audition was tomorrow, how could I forget. “Nervous?” Harry asked. I shakily nodded my head, “Y...Yeah a bit, I mean I don't know if I'll get the part ya know?” I explained. Harry sighed before getting up and hugging me close to his chest, “I hate when you do that.” he muttered into my hair.

“Do what?” I asked. Harry took a step back to look down at me, “Put yourself down like that.” Harry started, “It's like you don't even think you dance in the first place.” I looked down at my feet a bit ashamed of myself, because I know I can dance; been told that'd I be famous one day. It's just sometimes I let my mind overwork itself into a frenzy and then its gets out of control. “I'm sorry.” I said softly. Harry laughed before ducking his head down to kiss me on the lips, instantly I opened my mouth so his tongue could slide right in. I gripped his shirt tightly in my fist as he backed me up into the wall, our lips never separating. He hmm'ed into my mouth as he stepped back, putting our foreheads together. “You don't need to say sorry love.” Harry whispered looking me straight in the eyes.

“Now show me that ace routine you're gonna do for the auditions.” he smiled. I couldn't help but give him a small smile as he kissed my nose before going back over to sit down on the window seat. I turned the music on and walked to the middle of the room and took my position; one arm in the air and the other down by my side. As soon as Chopin Waltz in C minor starts to play I was off across the floor, eyes closed, letting my body be taking away with the music.

I could feel Harry's eyes on me watching me the whole time as I danced. I don't think I ever felt more at peace before than I am now. Here I am dancing, doing something that I absolutely love, with the person that matters to me the most right here watching me. The music started to fade out and I was nearing the end of the routine when it happened. My leg completely locked up, going rigid and stiff; I fell to the ground on my side, curses flying from my mouth. Harry was by my side in seconds, “Shit Lou you okay?” he asked me.

Tears were welling up in my eyes, the pain was unbearable. “It hurts....Haz...fuck.” I cried, he grabbed my shoulder softly to roll me gently onto my back. “It's alright babe, relax for me, yeah.” Harry says softly. I tried to do as he said, I really did but my leg was throbbing; it felt like little shocks of electricity going up my spine.

“Harry....”I whined, he put his hand on my cheek, “You need to stretch your leg out.” he says gently, but I started to shake my head, “I can't...it hurts I...I—Harry ssshed me quietly before wiping the tears off my face. “Yes you can c'mon.” Harry says his hands on top of mine where I was holding my leg. I looked up through bleary eyes to see his peering down at me with this soft smile on his face. I let him move my hands away as he gripped my knee gently and my ankle. “Bear it for just second alright I know just the trick for this.” Harry says.

“Count of three alright.” he adds and I nodded my head, whimpering as another shock of pain  
I took a deep breath as Harry started to count down, and when he got to three he pressed down hard on my knee and jerked my ankle forward. “Fuck!” I yelled, tears started to fall down my face again but the pain was subsiding now. Harry was looking down at me, but my eyes were trained on the ceiling. I could feel the dull throb in my knee but it wasn't as bad as it was a second ago, “Babe?” “Lou?”

Harry P.o.v

After helping Louis with his leg he was just lying there on the floor not saying anything. The only thing that could be heard was the little hiccups that passed his lips from crying. “Louis?” I tried again, running my hand through his hair. He looked at me with his watery blue eyes and it made me frown, because that was the same look he had on his face when the doctor told him he might not be able to dance anymore.

“Why does this happen to me?” was the first thing Louis said, barely above a whisper. I watched him closely seeing him getting ready explain what he meant. “Why does it seem that every time that I'm ahead in life, something happens and knocks me back down?” I wanted to interrupt him because I know where this was going, I knew for a fact that Louis was starting work his mind up into a frenzy. He turned on his side, curling up into a little ball his shoulders shaking with sobs. “I....I can't deal with this.” he says.

“W....What if this is a sign?” he asks, before I could even open my mouth he was on again, “What if some weird being out there is telling me that I don't need to do this?” “What if the car accident, my mum, everything that has happened to me is all a sign?!?” I can tell that Louis was starting to panic now, and if it wasn't for the high pitch of his voice at each question he asked; then it had to be the ragged sobs that was coming from his throat. I sighed and reached for his shoulder, bringing his body into my lap as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

“Calm down.” I whispered into his ear as I rocked our bodies back and forth, “It's okay boo...s'okay.” I cooed as he cried onto my shoulder. “I....c.....can't...” He stuttered. “Louis its okay love, you’re okay.” I said. I pulled back from him so that I could see his face, it was red, eyes watery and puffed up. I tried not to cry myself seeing him like this, I absolutely hated it when he cried about anything. I wiped the tears from his cheek and littered kiss all over his beautiful face. He opened his mouth to start talking again but I hushed him.

“Listen to me and I want you to actually listen.” I said firmly. Louis looked up at me with those teary blues and shakily nodded his head. I took a breath myself and looked Louis right in the eyes.

“I love you,” I started, “You’re so beautiful Louis and I just don’t understand how you can’t see that.” I watched him start to shake his head again and I held his shoulders tightly, making him look up at me. “I don’t get how you can put yourself down so much when you’re the kindest, sweetest person I’d ever met,” I continued. “And yes of course its bad that all those terrible things happened to you in the past, but think about it Lou.” I urged. 

“But Harry—“No Louis seriously, like about your dancing for example.” I said, “What would happen if Simon never gave you a mentor huh?” “What if you honestly didn’t want one and didn’t come to the studio that day.” I could see Louis really thinking about, his face softening a bit, the tears finally stopping.

“W….We wouldn’t be here right now.” He shakily answered. I nodded my head, “Exactly, you were so surprised that it was me even though we met the day before.” I watched as a little smile started to slip on to Louis’ face. “And what about you’re mum calling you while we were there?” I questioned. “After you got off the phone with her and then you danced for me, like I haven’t—I was so enthralled with your movements.” I said remembering that day perfectly in my head. 

“I can never forget the way you danced, you were literally perfect Louis, amazing.” I breathed running my hand through his hair, bringing our foreheads together. Louis looked up at me, “If…if I never went,” Louis said softly, I waited as he took in a shaky breath to calm himself down. “We wouldn’t have kissed.” He says and my own breath hitches because the look in his eyes are so passionate; like he was reliving our first kiss.

I smiled because that was very true, “Yeah you’re definitely right about that.” I laughed making him laugh too, I pulled his face in for slow, long kiss; filled completely with love and affection that Louis deserved. I pulled back to see him smiling brightly, “You can do it Louis, don’t doubt yourself about this okay?” Louis nodded his head and got back up, jumping up and down a few times on his feet. He looked back down at me, holding out his hand. Smiling, I gently took it as he pulled me off the floor, “I think I’m good now.”

“Yeah?” I questioned.

Louis nodded his head firmly, “Yeah.”

-  
After Louis practiced flawlessly I might add, we went back over to the flat to get cleaned up. My mum is supposed to be here in a couple of hours. She’s been wanting to meet Louis for a while now, and this was the one day she could take off. I was in the kitchen cooking up a storm, I was making my mums favorite: spaghetti. While I was stirring the sauce Louis comes prancing into the kitchen in just his briefs and one of my dark blue sweaters on. 

I nearly drop the entire spoon into the pot, “Uh…yeah Lou need something?” I asked shifting awkwardly on my feet, because seeing Louis in nothing but my sweater was hot as fuck. Louis was holding up a pair of jeans in his hands, one white and one black. His adorable little face all scrunched up with worry, lips pouting and his hip cocked to the side. “Haz.” He huffs, holding up the pants in front of him, “Which should I wear?” He asks.

My eyes were solely focused on his crotch until he said something, snapping my gaze back up to his face. “Uh…um—“Harry c’mon your mum is going to be here any minute now.” Louis urges. I look between to the two pants, “The white, you always look good in white.” I said smiling, Louis gave me a look before looking at the white pants. He nodded his head triumphantly, “Then I shall wear white, thanks babe.” He says running over to drop a quick kiss to my cheek. I watched him as he scampered out the kitchen again to get dress, my eyes glued to his ass.

As soon as I finished setting the table and putting the plate out the doorbell rang. “Lou can you get that it’s probably mum and Gem.” I yelled from the dining room. Louis came around the corner looking a bit scared to answer the door.

“You should do it, it’s your family.” He said wearily. I chuckled, setting down the last cup onto the table. I took his hand and intertwined our fingers together as I pulled him towards the door. “There’s no need to be afraid boo.” I whispered kissing his cheek lightly. I looked down at him again to see the slight worry leave his blue eyes as I opened the door. 

Louis P.o.v

“My boobear!!!!” 

“Mum??” I yelled, what in the hell is she doing here. She brought me into a huge hug, of course I hugged her back tightly. I haven’t seen her since I was in the hospital, “How are you love?” she asks stepping back to look at me. I smiled widely at her, “M’fine mum, leg is all better now.” I said moving aside so that she could come in. I looked over at Harry but he just shrugged, “So um mum what are you doing here, like I mean why didn’t you call or something?” I asked her as she sat down in the couch.

“I just wanted to surprise you, and I was going to come down here for your auditions but sadly I have to work.” She smiles warily, and I could see the fatigue in my mum’s eyes, she looked so tired. Her face was a bit pale, her cheeks a bit hollowed, “Mum are you okay?” I asked her, and she just gave me that same little smile, “Im fine Lou just bit tired from the drive is all.” She answers.

I looked at closely wanting to say something again about the way she looked. But before I could say anything she was looking towards Harry, who I totally forgot that was sitting beside me quietly. “Harry how are you love?” she asks. 

Harry gives her that million dollar watt smile, “I’m fine Jay thank you, and you’re actually just in time for dinner.” He says. 

“Really? I don’t want to intrude or anything.” My mums says quickly but Harry merely shakes his head. “It’s a good thing actually because my mum and sister are coming down here to.” He says. 

“Oh really, how lovely.” She exclaims as soon as she says that the doorbell rings again. My heads snaps to the door, then back to Harry who was already standing and ushering my mum towards the dining room. ‘Get the door’ Harry mouth from across the room, and I flipped him the bird before looking back at the door. I stood and walked towards it, running a hand through my hair as I went. Heaving out a sigh I opened the door and gave them best smile I could.

“Oh my you’re not Harry.” 

I scratched the back of my head, “Uh no I’m Louis and you m—“Oh Gem look at him, he’s cuter that Harry described as.” She gushed pulling me into a hug, I hugged her back awkwardly, my face turning red at the comment. “Mum look he’s wearing one of Harry’s sweaters.” Gemma coos as she pinches my cheek.

“Mum, Gemma how nice of you drop by.” Harry's loud voice rang beside me, pulling me back from Gemma’s fingers. Harry smiled down at me, but the look on his face was screaming sorry. “Hey there little bro.” Gemma greets bringing Harry into a hug, Harry laughs but hugs her back, “Gem im taller than you.” He muses. She hits him on the arm, and Harry pinches her nose; and they kept going back in forth until Harry mum scolds them. I was trying hard not to laugh at them, they literally screamed brother and sister.

“Now no need for all the hitting apologize.” She says giving Harry a pointed look, the look on Harry’s face was priceless.

“But she hit me first!!” he cries. Gemma quickly turns to her mum, “Did not!!” she objects, and I couldn’t help but the giggle escape my mouth. Harry’s mum turns to me, “Don’t have kids.” She smiles before taking my arm and leading me into the flat while Harry and Gemma fight it out by the front door. “So Louis you’re the one whose caught Harry’s heart yeah?” she asks, brows raised. I could feel my cheeks going red again, “Um yeah Harry….he’s help me out a lot and I’m really glad to have him as a boyfriend.” I said smiling.

“So cute the both of you,” she started, “I swear when that boy called me it was all about you, how pretty his eyes are, or how soft his hair is.” She laughs a bit, shaking her head. She looks back over to Harry who had his arms crossed over his chest, “The boy is simply smitten with you.” She says. Hearing this from Harry’s mum was making my heart swell; I honestly didn’t know Harry talked about me so much to his mum.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if he wanted to marry you.” She says quietly, giving me a warm smile.

My eyes went big, “Marriage?” I squeaked. She nodded her head, “Yep you’re a keeper Louis, and I can see this look in his eyes when he talks about you, like you’re the sun itself.” She chuckles and before I can get a word out she turns and walks into the dining room. An arm wrapped around my waist, turning I was met with green eyes looking down at me. “Okay boo?” Harry asks me. The only thing that was running through my head was that Harry might want to marry me someday; the thought itself left me a bit dizzy.

“Y…Yeah I’m fine.” I answered. Harry gave me kiss and linked our hands together, “Let’s go before our mum start telling each other embarrassing stories about us.” That made giggle because that’s probably exactly what they’re doing right now.

-

Dinner with everyone was went really well. My mum got along with Anne very well, it’s like they’ve been friends for ages. Gemma still couldn’t get over the fact that I was wearing Harry’s sweater, she thought it was the cutest thing ever. The whole time my face was red from her comments, she was a sweetie and so much like Harry. The way they ate and moved it was all so interesting; everyone was just about done eating now and it was getting pretty late. I hugged Harry’s mum first, “Thanks for coming down here.” I said, Anne kissed him on the forehead, “It’s nothing love, I’m glad I can meet Harry’s other half, you two are perfect for each other.” She says simply.

I watched as she walked away to go to talk to my mum and Harry. Gemma came up beside and hugged him too, “Don’t break my brothers’ heart alright he really likes you.” She says into his ear. I shook my head, “I promise I won’t, honestly think he’s the only one for me.” I said looking over at Harry who was getting smothered by my mum.

She patted my back, “Good to hear.” She says and walked over towards the door where Anne was. We all walked outside to bid everyone a farewell, my mum was talking to Harry again. She looked really serious and gave Harry a slip of paper out of her purse, I watched as Harry nodded his head before hugging her again. I walked over to them getting curious, “Mum?” I questioned and I noticed that there were tears in her eyes, “Mum!?” I repeated.

“It’s nothing Louis just a bit sad that I won’t get to see your happy face when you get the part.” She smiles and I hug her because my mum is such a sweet person. “Don’t worry about it mum, I might not even get the part.” I said matter of fact, she pulls her head back, “Don’t doubt yourself you.will.get.it.” she said firmly. She kissed me on the forehead, “I love you Louis and don't forget to call me before you go on tomorrow okay, Promise?” She says softly. “I will mum I promise and I love you to mum…always.” I replied. She gives Harry and I a smile before heading off to her car that’s sitting on the curb. 

Harry wrapped his arms around my waist and let his chin fall onto my head as we waved them off. After they were out of view we went back inside the flat. I was going to ask what my mum was talking to him about but I was suddenly picked up and thrown onto the couch. I was a bit thrown but then I saw the look in Harry’s eyes, the lust clouding those pretty green jewels.

“You look so fuckin hot in my sweater.” He says playing with the end of my…well his shirt. “Earlier when you came in the kitchen with nothing but that on and your briefs…fuck I wanted to just bend you over the fuckin counter.” Harry growls. My face goes red at the thought, cause fuck that sounded amazing.

“And when Gemma pointed it out again I just…fuck Louis you’re so hot.” Harry says sitting up so that I could sit in his lap. My cock was already getting hard from the mere look Harry was giving me, and when he started to palm me through my jeans; the thought about the note and the serious look on my mums face vanished completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello peoples as you can see the next chapter will be the last c: And hopefully I'll update it on time next weekend but we'll see. Also I'll be starting another cute little story on the same day that I update so yeah until then.


	22. Auditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright one more thing, in chapter 21 I noticed that one of the lines when Harry and Jay were talking to each other somehow got deleted, so I'm gong to go back and fix. It had to do how Louis is supposed to call Jay before his audition...just keep that in mind. :)

Chapter 22: The Audition

Harry P.o.v

After everyone left the house I was all over Louis the second we got back in the flat. That sweater he was wearing and the way he kept looking at me from under his lashes. It was like he was just begging me to fuck him, which I did by the way. We were lying in our bed now, Louis fast asleep, completely exhausted from fucking on the couch. In the back of my mind I was pretty sure it was a bad idea to have sex with Lou before auditions, but he simply wouldn't take no for an answer. I honestly didn't mind anyway, I mean with the way he was looking, who wouldn't? Anyway I made sure that we both got all cleaned up and got ready for bed.

However the thing is, my mind wouldn't stop racing. The things that could possibly happen tomorrow could make or break Louis and I didn't want that to happen. I don't want him to be disappointed if he doesn't get the part, and knowing Louis who knows what kind of emotions would get out of hand if that were to happen. I huffed, there was also the thing Jay told me earlier before she left. The little piece of paper with that number on it tucked safely away in my wallet. Now this was something that I wish I could tell Louis before tomorrow but Jay strictly told me not to, and she has her reasons.

Another thing is th—“Haz....” I turned towards Louis to see his eyes still close, lips tilted into a little frown. I smiled fondly at him even though he couldn't see me, “What is it love?” I whispered. He moved and pressed his face into my neck, “M'cold....” he mumbled, I chuckled lowly before moving my arms around his waist. “Better?” I said softly, all I got was hmm in response. I sighed and settled down with my chin on top of Louis' head. Everything about this boy got me so riled up, I loved him to death already. He was all I thought about it and I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him; especially with the shit he had to deal with this past month.

Closing my eyes I finally let the tiredness of the day take over my body.

-  
In the morning I found myself in the kitchen making Louis breakfast. He was still asleep and I decided that we should start this day right. I was just slapping some pancakes on the plate that was sitting on the counter, when Louis came strolling into the kitchen. I took a moment to look at him, he had one of my shirts on, briefs fitted snugly over his waist, little fist rubbing at his eyes. “Morning Harry.” He spoke softly. 

I chuckled before setting the plate onto the table next to the glass of orange juice I poured earlier. I walked over to drop a kiss to his forehead, making him whine. “Morning boo.” I said wrapping my arms his waist, pulling him towards the table to sit. I took the seat across from him as I watched him finally open his eyes a bit more. “Your pancakes are always the best.” I watched him as he drowned the poor pancakes in syrup.

“Well I’m glad you like them, thought I start your day out right, yeah?” I said watching him with a fond look as he ate. He looked up at me with those blue eyes absolutely beaming, “Lovely start indeed.” he said with a smile. “So what should we do until the audition starts?” Louis asked me, as he finished up his food. I bit my lip looking away, because I actually had something to do most of the day. I stood up to take Louis’ plate to the sink, “I uh, um I actually have some music stuff to do today.” I explained. Louis gave me a look, “For six hours?” he questioned. I scratched the back of my neck nervously, “Uh yeah I’m working on a new song and Ed’s helping out.” I said.

Louis’ eyes fell just a bit and I instantly went over to hug him. “I’m sorry I really am but it’s just I promised Ed a—“No Haz it’s okay really, I should probably just chill or practice even before the audition, yeah?” he says, giving me a little smile. I pulled him into a hug before pressing my lips to his, he wrapped his arms around my neck kissing me back. I tried to hold my smile back as I back up a bit, making Louis run after my lips on his tippy toes. “Harryyyy!” he whined, I laughed and kissed him again.

“I promise I’ll be back at the flat before it’s time to go.” I whispered. Louis pouted but nodded his anyway, “Promise.” I stated.

-

“Mate you do know this is a lot of money right?” Zayn asked me as I shushed for the fifth time. I was well aware of what I was about to get for Louis. Zayn thought it was pretty stupid to get something so expensive, but it was my job to spoil him. We were at this cute little store that sold everything and anything that had to do with dancing. “I don't see why you need to get him new shoes.” Zayn muttered, bored out of his mind. 

“Don't be an asshole Zayn.” Liam chirped from where he was looking at the shoes on display. “If Harry wants to spend his good money on Lou let'em.” he said. I looked over to Liam thankfully, he was always the one to say the right thing, unlike Zayn. “Thank you Liam.” I said as I picked up a pair of black flats, they looked like there were made out of satin. 

“Whatever....I'm just saying— I turned to look at Zayn a scowl written all over my face, “Why did I bring you again?” I asked. He shrugged, “Perrie went out with her friends and I was bored.” he answered. I rolled my eyes, hearing Liam laugh in the back-round. “Those the one you want love?” the old lady came up and asked.

I nodded my head, Louis would love these I know it. “How much would it be to get something stitched on the back....like a letter or something?” I asked. The old lady smiled at me before taking the shoes out my hands and going over to the sewing machine. I followed with Liam and Zayn into tow to the back, “Who are these for?” she asked with a gentle smile. I blushed, Liam making cooing noises as Zayn gags beside him.

“S'for my boyfriend, he has a huge audition today and his old ones are kind of beat up.” I answered sheepishly. The old lady laughed lightly, “Young love, a lucky guy indeed,” she says, “A lot of money for flats like these.” she added. I heard Zayn mutter a 'I told you so' while Liam slapped him in the back of his head.

“Doesn't matter, Louis' worth it.” I smiled brightly at her. 

After she was done with the stitching I paid for everything before heading back to the flat. I was putting my money away in my wallet when I remembered the little piece of paper I had in there. I stopped to take it out and looked at the numbers on it. Jay was really put this on my shoulders with this, but the way she looked at me, I couldn't say no. “Whatcha waiting on Harry c'mon.” Liam called from the car. I started to trudge my way over a frown settling over my face. 

“What's with the look, you just bought the love of your life six hundred dollars worth of shoes.” Zayn quips throwing a arm over my shoulders. I looked at him from the corner of my eyes, and then back down at the piece of paper. “Its just that...well uh Jay told me something last night.” I stated quietly. Zayn and Liam stopped to look at me, the air around them tensing. “What do you mean?” Zayn instantly replies.

I took a breath before lifting my gaze to them, “She has...the tumor in her head—“She has brain cancer.” Liam says, I gripped the bag I had in my hand tightly before nodding my head yes. There was a moment of silence before Zayn had me pushed up against the car, “So you don't that's something fucking important to tell Louis?!?!” he all but shouts in my face. I opened my mouth to speak but he continued, “What the hell is your problem are you fucking mad.” he screams and I shove him off of me. 

“You don't fucking think I wanted to tell him, of course I do.” I yelled back, “This shit has been on my mind since she left and she's also the one who told me not to tell him in the first place.” I growled. Liam came in between pushing Zayn back, “Alright guys calm down.” he said giving us pointed looks. I rolled my eyes at Zayn, I knew he was Lou's best friend but he can be such an ass sometimes. Of course I wanted to tell Louis about what was going on with his mum, but she told me not to. She just wanted me to know, to prepare myself to watch over Louis if something were to happen.

“Zayn listen,” I started running a hand over my face, “I would tell him, I really would but today is not the day to do it.” I shook my head, “This is Louis' day and I don't want anything to get in the way of his auditions and besides I plan on taking him back home for a surprise.” I said. Zayn's eyes narrowed before muttering a whatever under his breath and getting in the car. I looked over to Liam to see his face set into a gentle smile.

“It's okay Haz I know what you're going on about this whole thing.” he says giving me a brief hug. I hugged Liam back, slipping the piece of paper back into the wallet as I did. I didn't want to bring that up right now, I'll save that explanation later.

-

Louis P.o.v

“Oh God Niall he's late, he promised me that he'll be at the flat on time.” I shouted as I paced around the front desk of the dance studio. Niall was sitting on the bench watching me, trying to calm me down but I can't. Harry's not here, he was supposed to be at the flat and hour ago but he never showed. I did get a text that said he was going to be a bit late, a bit it said. Niall and I already left because if we didn't I was going to be late and I can't be late to my own audition. Thankfully though Simon moved my performance to a later time, but now we only had a good ten minutes before I had to go in. 

“Lou relax please you're freaking me out mate.” the blondes said finally getting up from his seat. I turned to him instantly, “This is the biggest audition of my life and you're telling me to relax!!!” I screamed. A pen came flying towards my face, hitting me dead on the forehead, “Enough with the yelling.” Dani said from behind the desk. I rubbed my forehead and groaned dramatically, “All of you can burn in hell.” I muttered.

“Including me how mean of you Louis and I even got you a present.” I spun around to see Harry with that doppy little smile on his face. I walked over to him and punched him in the arm, “Where the hell have you been?!?” I cried, Harry looked away while scratching the back of his neck, “M'sorry had to make a couple of stops.” he says. 

“Really and what could possibly be more impo—Harry cut me off by placing the bag he had in his hands to me. I looked up at him, eyes narrowed as I looked inside; my mouth fell open when I saw the black flats. I looked up to Harry to see that his face was completely red, looking down at his feet sheepishly. “H...Haz you didn't...how much were these.” I asked in awe as I took them out to look at them. 

“Too much.” Zayn muttered from where he was standing to the side of Liam. I was going to ask what crawled up his ass and died but then something on the side of the flats caught my attention. In white letters was an 'H&L' stitched on there, I could already feel the tears welling up in my eyes. All the anger I felt earlier for Harry being late completely vanished as I flung myself in his arms. I felt his arms wrap around my waist tightly, “Thank you soooo much.” I muttered into his chest. Harry chuckled and took a step back from me.

“Thought it look good with the whole black ensemble, yeah.” he said and he was right it went perfect with the outfit I was wearing. I wiped my eyes with my hand before reaching up to kiss Harry right on the lips. This boy was going to be the death of me I swear; he was just to sweet for his own good.

“Sorry to break up the little love fest but Simon is waiting on ya Lou.” Dani says. I pushed away from Harry quickly turning my head towards her, “Already?” I squeaked a fit of nerves racking through my body already. Harry's big hands cupped my face so that I was looking up at him, his green eyes sparkling with love, and affection.

“You'll do great Boo, don't doubt yourself, remember what I told you yesterday okay?” he whispers and drops a kiss to my forehead and then to my lips. I nodded my head and looked over to Zayn who gave me a thumbs up. I broke away from Harry my new flats in hand before walking over to the back. “Good Louisssss.” Niall and Liam shouted. 

-

“Ah Louis how lovely to see you again yes.” Simon greets me as I step onto the stage. I gave him a wary smile, “You to Simon.” I replied. I looked over to the piano to see Ed there, smiling bright at me. “Your leg is all set and ready, right?” Simon questioned his pen pointed towards my legs. I shook my head, “I'm all set.” I said confidently, tapping my feet a bit. Simon gave me a little smile, “Ready when you're ready.” he says as I took my position in the middle of the stage. “Like the flats by the way...quite cute.” Simon added. That made me smile because Simon is seriously not the type of person to compliment you; and for the fact that Harry was the one who bough these for me, just made me feel even better.

I could see him in the back of the auditorium with the rest of the group, his green eyes trained on me. I gave him a little nod before putting myself in position. I looked towards Ed to start playing and as soon as he hit the first key, I was off.

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it is finished, I've finally finished my second Larry story (chartered for that matter). I seriously want to thank each and everyone of you guys who commented, faved, kudos...ed?, liked, and all that. You actually took the time out of your day to read my story so I thank allll of you. 
> 
> Now for one I know I left off on a choppy end....but I seriously couldn't find any other way to end it like this w/o revealing to much for the sequel. 


End file.
